The Lost Princess
by theartnerd333
Summary: Annabeth concealed her true identity as a princess. Percy, a baker's son, living with worry about having three meals a day. They meet, and finds out that they both love architecture and sports. They fall for each other for their similarities but will their rank be in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you like the story! And please review on any mistakes I had made. Thank you!**

Prologue:

**Annabeth POV:**

The kingdom was in danger.

And the little baby princess was to depart the palace. Queen Athena shed tears, and ordered head servant Leslie to come on.

"Leslie," the queen hastily said. "You must run away with Annabeth. There isn't much time! I know the rebels are going to look for her. You must depart…saftely!"

"Your highness, how about you?" Leslie said, tears falling down.

"Don't concern about me. Whatever that is, bring her to safety. If it means to abandon her for safety, I give permission to do so. No one should no Annabeth's identity."

Annabeth wailed. Her stormy gray eyes scanned the whole window, seeing buildings crashing against each other. That made her cry, because all the beautiful buildings were destroyed. Leslie hushed her, and the queen came to the little baby.

"Annabeth, stay well. Mother loves you, and you must be safe!" she said, kissing Annabeth's forehead. "Leslie, here is a basket of food and water. Now go!"

And the castle exploded. Leslie ran towards the side, and soon safely came out of the palace. Annabeth was crying; she saw her mother in that explosion.

"Momma," the little baby said, tears flowing down. "Papa."

And Leslie ran away, and came safely to the forest, to the secret hideout where every child was to stay.

30 years later.

**Percy POV:**

"Sally, GO!" Percy's father said. "Grab Tyson and Percy! You must leave before the buildings hit them! Go to the secret hide-out!"

"Poseidon, where on earth are you going? You must come with us!" Sally Jackson, Percy's mother, said.

"No time. Got to save more children."

"Poseidon-,"

"Go! I'll catch up later! I love you Sally. And Tyson. And Percy," he said, kissing each of the two boys foreheads. "Go!"

Sally strode off, tears in her eyes, clutching Tyson on the left hand, and Percy on the right arm. Tyson was six years old, while Percy was only a few months old. Percy scanned the whole destruction; his little green eyes staring at his father going away.

"Gaaah," Percy managed to say.

"Papa is saving others," Sally said. Tears were rising through her eyes. "Let's get to safety."

Sally ran faster to the forest, Tyson running along, and Percy clinging on to his mother as tightly as possible. His father…the father he loved so much…is not coming with him. Percy began to cry, and Sally clutched on him.

"We're almost there. Percy, please stay strong!" Sally said. Tyson was pacing up, and soon they reached the hideout. Many children were in there, hugging their mother's or father's.

"Mommy," Tyson said. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," Sally said, stroking Tyson's hair. "Everything will be fine. I promise. Just stay patient. Here, let's snuggle on the corner over there."

They were offered blankets, and they received them. Percy and Sally snuggled together. Tyson was already asleep.

"Little one," Sally said, stroking Percy's raven black hair. Percy ducked into the blanket, crying. But he was crying softly. And all he was thinking was when his father would come back…

30 years later…

**Hi! This is the first chapter of The Lost Princess! Enjoy! And please review!**

Chapter One:

**Annabeth POV:**

"Rise and shine sweet beans!" Leslie said. I woke up, feeling drowsy. My hair was all tangled, and I was supposed to wake up and pick berries.

"Yeah…I'll go," I said.

"My, look at your jumbled up hair! Comb it now! Oh, it is a mess!" Leslie complained. I gave her a sleepy grin, and headed towards the restroom. Then, I washed up, wore my clothes, and took the basket.

"Don't forget your cloak!" Leslie said.

"Alright," I said. She handed my cloak, and I strode off.

The beautiful rays of the sun shining in the early morning hurt my eyes. I had to walk for a few minutes to reach the berry garden. Mrs. Jones, the owner of the garden, would always let us pick the fruits in her garden. Somehow, she came to respect me. She said I was a beautiful young lady who would some day become a leader. But beautiful? All I have is curly hair that is tangled every morning…

"Annabeth!" Mrs. Jones ran towards me. "I was waiting to talk to you today. I am always so fascinated by the way you speak!"

"I…" I said stupidly. "Actually…uh…thanks."

"Darling, so what is your latest idea?" she asked, leading me towards her fruit garden.

"You mean my architecture ideas?" I asked. She smiled.

"Of course," she said.

"I was going to work on it. But I had no time," I said, looking down. Mrs. Jones always looked forward to my ideas. I was so afraid to give her the disappointed look.

"Alright. That's okay," she said in a cool way. "Now, let's pick berries!"

And we picked fruits until two hours. Surprisingly, it was only eight."

"Come soon!" she said after I was going to leave. I nodded, and I strode off back home. Leslie would always give me a look of joy every time I came inside the house. It always gives me a happy feeling. It really feels nice.

"Take a break," Leslie said. "Why don't you go to the village and go explore?"

"Love to," I said. "And remember, hide your identity."

"Of course," I said. Then I went out, feeling so uncomfortable wearing a dress. I ran back, and jumped through my window. I changed into some comfy and warm pants with a simple orange t-shirt. "Perfect."

I quickly took my backpack my purple beanie, and walked out the door. I was sad. I was sad because far away, I could see the kingdom I once lived in. Except, the palace had a new king. My father remarried according to the news. My Mom…she died. I tried to take the thought away.

"Annabeth, just focus on your studies. Abandon your past; it's useless," I said to myself. I walked downhill till I reached the village.

Decorations for Christmas was being hanged on shops.

"What beautiful decorations!" I shouted to everybody.

"Thanks Annabeth, we'll keep that in mind!" Pete said. Pete was the owner of shoe store. I grinned, and headed towards the library…

I walked in, and began taking out books that I loved to read all over again. I started taking out a few, and was absorbed to one book until I was knocked down to the floor, my books falling with me.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard a boy's voice. I stared up, and I saw a dark haired boy with green eyes. "I am really sorry."

And he began picking up all my books. I helped him, and finally, he helped me stand up.

"Thanks," I said. "And it's okay."

"Okay," he said, his eyes sparkling. "Anyways, what book is that called?"

"Oh, this?" I asked, picking up the book I was absorbed in. "This book is called Oliver Twist. I've always loved this book. If you'd like, you can check it out."

"I would love to, but I can't," the boy said in a sad tone. "I have dyslexia."

"Oh," I said. "But you can still read this book. If you try hard…"

"Okay," he said. "I'll try."

"Great! You will love this book!" I said, handing the book to him.

"Thanks. Anyways, what's your name?" he asked me.

"My name is Annabeth," I said.

"I'm Percy. Nice to meet you Annabeth," he says, shaking my hand. Then we split off, he going to the left side of the library to check out section, while I go to the right section, where more illustrated classic books are.

I've checked out a few other books, and then left the library. I wandered around the streets, till I felt a push on my shoulder.

"Annabeth," Rachel said, giving me a glare. "Why were you talking to Percy?"

"Percy?" I asked, giving her a frown. "What about him?"

"Why were you flirting with him?" Rachel asked, pretty much annoyed.

"I just suggested him a book, that's all."

"He has dyslexia!"

"So?" I asked. "What if he does? I have a slight dyslexia as well. But I still read on! He's enjoying the book. What's your problem?"

"Annabeth, don't mess around with me. Ever. Percy is mine!" she yelled. And she stormed off. I walked away, thinking her as pathetic. Selena and Charles met me when I was looking at the book store.

"Are you looking at books?" Selena asked.

"Of course I am," I said.

"She's probably looking at architecture books. Annabeth, aren't the buildings beautiful?" Charles asked, pointing to a picture I was seeing.

"Annabeth, become an architect!" Selena said. "Skip being a doctor. You have the heart as an architect!" I shrugged.

"I know Selena. I want to become an architect, but sometimes, I really want to become a doctor," I said. Selena gave me a hug.

"Choose whatever's best for you," she said. Selena always made me feel reassured, as well as Piper. They were emotional, and really gave you the feeling of warmth and friendliness.

After we split up, I walked away. I thought of Percy. He seemed pretty nice. And was handsome. Wait Annabeth…what on earth are you thinking? I only met Percy…so Annabeth snap out of it! I thought about how stupid I was thinking…because I only met Percy. But I still couldn't get over how Percy was so nice to me about things.

I was startled when Percy tapped me on the shoulder.

"Gosh, you scared me!" I shuddered.

"Sorry," he said, giving me a grin. "Anyways, I read the first chapter! And it is really good. You have a good taste in books."

"Well," I said. "Actually, the librarian recommended it to me."

"Oh," he said. "But it is nice that you shared it to me."

"Good," I said. "Oliver Twist is such a wonderful story. I don't know what inspiration Charles Dickens had, but it is such a beautiful story."

"I know right!" Percy said. "Anyways, reading the first chapter gave me a little trouble. I kind of had trouble on reading. And I was wondering if you can help me read the book-,"

"Of course," I said, grinning. "I'd love to help you read the book."

And he smiled at me. I smiled back. And after that, we parted.

**Thank you. I hope you like this story. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Thank you so much for reading this! I couldn't do this story without you; please review! And here comes the next chapter!**

**Percy POV:**

_"__Let's meet at two, tomorrow at the library, okay?" _I heard Annabeth's voice echo. I can't believe I managed to ask that…I can't believe I did. I walked back to the bakery, seeing Mom decorating cupcakes.

"Percy!" Mom said, shaking her hands to make me come forward. "Meet Rachel."

Rachel gave me a smile.

"Hi Percy! It's very nice to meet you," she said. She almost sounded like Annabeth, because how she chose her words were so…proper I guess.

"Hi," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Percy," Mom scolded. "You should be polite. Rachel likes you. At least be polite."

"Sorry," I said. "I'm not interested in women. Besides, I got to go. I just wanted to pick up some coffee and bread. Architecture school is starting a few minutes later."

"Architecture school?" Rachel screeched. Then she calmed down. "Well, see you soon Percy!" Then she went out.

"Percy, next time, be more nice!" Mom said.

"I'll try…but she's kind of getting annoying…"

"Percy!"

"Fine," I said, grabbing some coffee and bread. "See you soon! And please, tell Tyson to not make mess at my side of the room. Metal scraps keep flying around everywhere!" Oh man…I might be late. I quickly went inside the window of my house, and got my backpack and dressed into my uniform. I was freezing cold! Finally, I managed to slip out of the window, locking it. I ran, though I had a scar on my arm after I fell. I got a lot of bad complaints, because I kept bumping into people. But I didn't care. I was late for architecture class. And if I was…

I arrived there. But…I was late.

The teacher was taking roll.

"Percy Jackson!" he said.

"Here," I said, settling into my desk, which is in the back of the class. I saw a lazy boy who was already sleeping who was in front of me, with a nerdy boy who kept sneezing who was next to me. And I saw…Annabeth? How on earth is she in architecture class? Or…maybe…does she like architecture too? When Annabeth saw me, she gasped.

"Annabeth, is everything all right?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Sandra. I think we can start the class…" Annabeth muttered. Mrs. Sandra (the teacher…I got her name!) gave Annabeth a quick look and returned back to class. Annabeth stared at me uncomfortably.

"Percy…do you like architecture?" Annabeth whispered, looking at me.

"Uh…yeah. I like architecture a lot," I said. She looked at me as if I was a weirdo. All I did was think the situation was seriously awkward.

"And," Mrs. Sandra said. "Exploring architecture is magic. You, advanced leveled students, will rebuild the kingdom. As you can see, the kingdom looks wonderful after the stone buildings crashed. But…things didn't go as planned. The other side of the kingdom is deserted, and we must use that to do the other portion of the kingdom. This is a huge opportunity…and chance!"

Annabeth was already sketching on her notebook. There were beautiful pictures of like…buildings. She started to do interior looks for the inside of the kingdom. I was just staring at her work. I loved architecture, and loved to draw. But her work…it was like masterpiece!

"And so," Mrs. Sandra continued. "We will choose the top partners who will work on each room. "Charles and Selena! Luke and Annabeth! And lastly is Percy and Rachel."

Rachel fluttered her eyes at me. I squirmed. This was going to be a horrible assignment.

"Oh wait!" Mrs. Sandra said. "Sorry, I got the two names mixed up. It's Luke and Rachel. Annabeth and Percy, you are working together. I am so sorry for the mix-up. Anyways, congratulate the following students who are the top architects!"

Everyone cheered. Selena and Charles were hugging each other. Luke was eyeing me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. Rachel was eyeing Annabeth. I tapped her shoulder.

"Hey," I said. "Well, we're partners."

"Yeah…that's nice. Well…we can schedule today to do some architecture work as well as some reading!"

"Of course," I said. She smiled. Her smile was so delicate. I first thought I'd like girls who are just boom, straightforward. But…her…she's an exception. She's so sweet…I don't know. She's just so sincere.

"Okay class!" the teacher shouted. The students went back to their seats. "So, the rest of you will follow orders from your team leaders which are the top architects. Now, I elected a secretary who seemed to fit the job. Grover! You're with Percy and Annabeth!"

She kept blabbing more, but I only concerned on Grover. Grover smiled at me. Grover is my best friend…best buds! I was glad he was the secretary in our group.

Now, the teams are going to be out of order. You don't choose! All you do is just follow. I will choose teams and the results will be at tomorrow. At least six people are going to join each group! Since the 18 people in this class don't know where to go, we'll teach you.

Everyone left after that, because class was over. Mrs. Sandra called us so we can work on our assigned parts.

"Rachel and Luke," she started. "You are going to take care of the royal balcony, three guest rooms, and a nice hall. You may leave. And start planning!"

And Luke and Rachel left. After a one last glare of the two of us, they left.

"Selena and Charles," she said, smiling. "I would love it if you can decorate the art room. The King has more art to hang up, but there isn't much room as a palace. He wants a huge art room, and I think the load is done for that. And make one beautiful hallway, as well as one room for the princess."

And I saw Annabeth. She looked sad.

**Annabeth POV:**

Wow Dad. Thanks a lot for replacing me towards a new princess. I guess Dad has forgotten all about me. Besides, after Mom died, he basically remarried and now has a little princess in which he cherishes so much. And that's Rachel.

Rachel glares at me. She hides her identity so she won't get caught being a princess. Like me. Except, she really doesn't know what my identity is. Because I was trained from Leslie. I will not back down.

Percy stared at me. I blushed, because he was staring at me in a weird way. I backed away, and he grinned. Gosh, that was super embarrassing. Anyways, Mrs. Sandra called us after Selena and Charles left the room.

"Percy and Annabeth," she said, looking at my eyes. "You two are the top from the top of architects. So, I am going to assign you a personal recommendation from the King. He wants you to make a little secret room that no one should find out underground. Grover, and you guys will have no teams. I just thought of that, so basically you're on your own. You'll be making two things."

"What are they?" I asked in a bitter tone. I changed my tone, and smiled.

"It is a personal tragedy," Mrs. Sandra began. "The rebels were defeated, luckily, but the former queen…Queen Athena, was ill. And she died."

"We know that," I said. My heart sank. Mom…she died. And I couldn't even see her…ever.

"So," she continued. "We're making a little secret room based on her. You must hide this from the new queen or princess. They will throw a tantrum."

"Oh," I said.

"Anyways, that's the first assignment. The second assignment is based on the long lost princess. He has pictures of her and everything and stuff, so you are going to remodel and make it beautiful. Understand?"

"Yes," Percy said, grinning. I felt uneasy, and when he looked at me, I quickly plastered a fake grin.

"Thank you guys. You are the top best!" Mrs. Sandra squealed. "You may leave."

And after that, she hugged me with emotion. With some reason, she noticed the pain in my eyes. Instantly, I felt better. Percy held my hands. I automatically became shy. He grasped my hands warmly, and dragged me towards the door. And of course, I would be blushing I guess.

And I left.

And I was thinking. I am going to make the most best chamber dedicated to Mom and I. I will show Dad indirectly of what a great architect I am.

**I know, I know. It didn't show so much love scenes with Percy and Annabeth. But the next chapter will have Percy and Annabeth pumping up a lot of feelings. Anyways, hope you liked it! And please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey GUYS! This is my third chapter…ENJOY! Thank you all for reading this story; it's actually my first story I ever made, so thank you all! Well, please review!**

**Percy POV:**

"Annabeth," I said once we came out of class. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she murmured.

"Okay," I said. But she just looked so sad. I decided to give her some space. And I soon realized that I was holding her hand.

"Sorry," I said, jerking my hand away. "I was out of my mind-,"

"Hey," Annabeth said, tugging my hands. We held them after that. "No problem. Now, shall we go to the library?"

"Yeah, we can work on some ideas!" I said happily. I felt great that she offered to hold my hand. Her smile was so warm, and I just noticed how beautiful she looks when she wears her uniform. Her princess-like curls were put in a pony-tail. Her blonde hair was beautiful. I walked with her, and soon we arrived at the library.

"So," she said, smiling. "Let's start!"

"Alright," I said. She went through her backpack, taking out her sketch book, architecture books, and a journal that seemed to look so old.

"Okay," she said. "Grover isn't here, so let's innovate ideas first, and then share them to Grover. Aw man, why did Grover run off?"

"He needs to take care of his girlfriend, Juniper." I said.

"Right. I am super worried; she's sick!" Annabeth said.

"Anyways," I said, changing the topic. "Let's start the architecture planning."

"Okay," she replied. Then we began starting with Queen Athena's secret chamber. Annabeth was working really hard on making the room, as if Queen Athena was someone special to her. She kept mumbling random stuff, and I just sat there, working on a few sketches on Queen Athena's room.

"I'm hungry," I said. "So I can go buy-,"

"It's okay," Annabeth said.

"I never said anything about you," I said. That made her blush real hard. But truthfully, I was going to ask if she wanted anything.

"I know," she defended herself. "I was just saying it's okay on my paper. The sketch was not AS good as I planned."

"Annabeth, are you crazy? This is a wonderful sketch!"

"But the King won't approve," Annabeth said. I decided to listen to her.

"You know what?" I said. "I'm going to buy something for you and me. Understand?"

"Percy, you don't need to-," Annabeth said.

"Bye!" I interrupted. "I'm going."

And I went away. I quickly went to the bakery.

I grabbed a few pastries that Mom saved just for me. I grabbed a couple more, and left with some coffee. I knew I had some cold coffee inside my backpack as well as some pastries. I decided to eat them, because Mom made them hard, and if I throw it away…those soggy pastries…then I'll feel super guilty.

I returned back, and saw Annabeth working hard on her sketchbook. Her grey eyes were analyzing her paper.

"Annabeth!" I said, hurrying up to her. "Want to eat?"

"Sure," she said tiredly. "I'm really hungry. And tired. And I think that I really am going to need to eat."

I quickly handed her some coffee and pastries.

"Thank you," she thanked. She ate like as if she hadn't eaten for days. She ate exactly like me…the guy who shoves everything in. Tyson, Mom, and I are always worried about having three meals a day. Because money is short. And if Tyson didn't work, we'd be only eating two meals a day. One on breakfast, and one at dinner. We really count on our breakfast. I…am not working on a job yet. But I hope I get paid from the King on this chamber thing…it'll really make Mom and Tyson happy. And I need to make them happy. Because Tyson is working super hard at the blacksmith workshop, and Mom is tired every day from working at the bakery. And so far… I feel like I've done nothing.

"Percy…you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…how about you?" I asked.

"Good," she said. "Tomorrow…after class…I was just wondering if you can come to a place in which I treasure so much."

"Where?" I asked curiously. I gave her a suspicious stare, and she continued.

"I think the library doesn't give me inspiration."

"Isn't this your favorite place?" I asked.

"Yeah. But it is my favorite place in the village. The forest has my favorite hide-out."

"So you want to work there with me tomorrow," I asked.

"Yeah. Besides, I have a lot to do. Leslie…I meant my mom doesn't know I'm in this architecture school. She just says I explore. But the truth is…I don't. I don't at all. I go to this school…and earn money."

"Does she forbid you to?" I asked curiously.

"No…but I didn't tell her…yet." Annabeth said.

"Did you ever think of going to this school?"

"Yes, but I never planned to attend it. Though I really wanted to badly. But I got a personal acceptance letter in the mailbox. I hid it, and mailed back I will attend. But I was scared that Mom would be disappointed."

"Oh," I said. Somehow, I felt like Annabeth was lying to me when it came to the part when she said Mom. Why was she lying to me?

"Well, want to come?" she asked. "I'll tell my mom if I get the chance."

"Okay," I said.

"GREAT! I'll prepare lunch."

"Annabeth, no need to-,"

"Payback!" she said childishly. "I'll repay you. Now…I'm just saying…I feel really childish saying payback to you like this."

I laughed.

"So, are you saying this as sort of a date?" I asked.

"No!" Annabeth blushed. "I was just saying this so we can work on our project-,"

"Again Annabeth," I said. "I was joking. Why do you take that so seriously?"

"Because," she says. "We're friends."

And she hugged me. After that, she ran off. I couldn't believe our uniforms were just an orange shirt and beanie, with brown pants and shoes. She looked so cute…she reminded me of a pumpkin.

"Adorable," I said. And after that, I went back home, working on Queen Athena's room…

**Hey guys! Liked it? I know their love is kind of going slow, but at the fourth chapter, a lot of adjustments will be made. Hope you like it! And again, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! The fourth chapter is up! Well, I hope you like it! And thank you all, the followers and favorites that like my story. And thank you all if you are reading this story, for taking at least a peek at my story. Thanks, once again, and enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review on this!**

**Annabeth POV:**

It was the next day. Of course my hair was messy and all tangled up. And I thought again of what Leslie said.

Leslie approved. She approved that I could become an architect as well as work with Percy on the Queen Athena project. She helped me wipe my tears on the process…I miss Mom.

Leslie helped me dress up to my uniform. Today I didn't need to go pick berries early in the morning. Mrs. Jones wasn't available, for she was super sick. I stared at the clock. Only seven.

"Leslie, I need to use the kitchen," I said.

"Why? I need to cook your breakfast!" Leslie exclaimed.

"Well…I need to make soup for Mrs. Jones. She's sick! And besides…I can go buy pastries in the village," I said. She finally agreed so, and Leslie went to watch the news. I began boiling the pot with water, and soon added all the ingredients for the chicken noodle soup.

"Annabeth," Leslie said. "That soup smells so good, I want to eat it badly!"

"Want some?" I asked. "I made the portion a bit too big…you can eat some!"

"You sure?" Leslie asked a little uncomfortably.

"Sure," I said. I got a bowl, and scooped some of the soup in it. Leslie ate it heartily, and she was done by the time I put the soup in a thermal container and put it in my basket.

"Delicious," Leslie grinned.

"Good, hope you liked it," I said. And then I went away.

I saw Percy.

"Percy? How do you know where I live?" I shouted out. It was on accident.

"Oh, I asked the mailman. I bought some pastries," Percy grinned.

"Percy!" I said, hugging him. "Thanks."

"You know, you've been holding my hand and hugging me lately. Perhaps you-,"

"Don't start with me," I said. "I do not have any feelings towards you!"

Percy laughed. I pulled away.

"Anyways, what's that you got in there?" he asked, pointing at my basket.

"Mrs. Jones," I said stupidly. "Sorry, a close elderly named Mrs. Jones is sick. So I was going to make some chicken noddle soup for her. Anyways, class is at eight. Why aren't you there?"

"Annabeth," Percy said, "That is why I came here! And just saying, your house is so far away!"

"Wait, what are you talking about? Did Mrs. Sandra have a message-,"

"No school. At least for Grover, you, and I. However, Grover couldn't come because Juniper is sick."

"Oh," I said. "Anyways, let's go!"

And we went away, towards Mrs. Jones house. And once I came in, I fed her the soup. Mrs. Jones grinned. Percy just leaned against the wall while Mrs. Jones and I was talking. Finally, I left. Percy grabbed my hands, and walked casually.

"So," he said, ignoring my expression when he held my hands. "Where's your favorite spot?"

"Here," I said, pulling him towards an up-hill. I dragged him until I saw the huge rock. The huge rock was what I called…my thinking rock. Percy looked at the view, and just saw me in disbelief.

"This is a priceless view," he murmured.

"I know right?" I said. Percy laughed.

"We should hang out here sometime," he said.

"Don't forget the mini rock pile!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about-,"

"Here," I said, digging the rich soil with my fingers. Then, I got a rock and threw it down. We heard a huge plop, which the water was. Ripples were emerging.

"This is beautiful," Percy said. "Now, let's get to work!"

And we did. I showed him all my drawings. I saw his. They were wonderful. I took his idea for the crown seating, and he took my idea for the huge portrait of Queen Athena. Or if I had to say it…Mom. We worked on the huge flat rock, and finally, we managed to take a break.

"Queen Athena," he said. "Perhaps, do you have a special connection between her?"

I looked down. I think he noticed that he went through a place in which hurts me a lot.

"Sorry," he said.

"No need. Are you a person who blurts out secrets to everyone?"

"No! That's actually Tyson…he's so truthful in every which way," Percy said.

"Okay," I began. "You may not believe this, but I'm the lost princess. And Queen Athena is my mom."

"What?" Percy said.

"I know, it may sound strange. But you heard me right. Leslie, my guardian, was the head servant of my mother. Mom died, and yeah, Dad remarried. And did you know that Rachel is the princess?" I said in a sad tone. Percy put his shoulders around me.

"Hey," he said. "Then don't like the King. He's bad. He hadn't even done a search party. He just thought you died. After that, he remarried!"

"Yeah," I said. "Sometimes…just sometimes…I want my mom to hug me. The rebels…that tore our family apart…"

"Annabeth," Percy said, looking straight at me. "I was just wondering, if you wanted to…just…hang out here all the time. It would be great. You know, I tell you my personal secrets, and you tell yours. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah," I said. "But…do you believe me?"

"Yeah. No wonder why you were so proper."

"Only with words. I eat like a monster, and I am totally not girly! But I do love studying and architecture…"

"Geek," Percy said, laughing. "You're so obsessed with architecture and studying."

"Hey," I said, defending myself. I was obviously smiling. "I love sports. I play in the archery and sword-fighting games. Don't judge me as a geek."

"You are. You just don't know it. But just saying, I love sports too!" Percy said, getting excited. "I'm not the best at archery. But I'm good at sword-fighting and self-defense."

"Great," I said. "Now I got to beat you in sword-fighting." Percy was laughing, and so was I.

"Want to be friends?" Percy asked.

"Sure," I said. But deep inside, my feelings were different. I don't know why, Annabeth Chase, you are thinking this way. But still…in my heart…I had a different twist. Percy's green eyes, smile, and his personality…is he popular? Rachel seemed to really like him. But Percy's mine…I guess. I don't know what I am feeling right now…do I like him?

Percy hugged me.

"Wise girl," he said. "Let's start on our assignment."

"Seaweed brain!" I said. He just reminded me of a seaweed brain. Maybe it's because of the color of his eyes…

"Wise girl, I get that you called me seaweed brain, but I am not that of a seaweed brain!" Percy complained in a joking way.

"Wow," I said, smiling. "If I call you seaweed brain, then it's final."

"Come on! Can't you get a different nickname other than seaweed brain?"

"Nah, I think I like your nickname the way it sounds. Oh, and thanks for the compliment! Being wise is my thing," I said. He gave me such a warm stare, I stupidly ran away. Annabeth, why? But I was blushing, and a girl needs to keep her cool. And once I arrived home, I was mumbling to myself that I seriously do not have a crush on Percy. Or…do I?

**Okay…do you like this chapter? I really do…oh, and don't forget to review! Thanks, and hope you liked it (once again!).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is the fifth chapter…enjoy! And HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! Oh, and don't forget to review!**

**Percy POV:**

She ran off, childishly. And hey, I'm not a seaweed brain.

But she was so cute. She was cute enough to actually be so sincere towards me. I had to see her again. I can't lose towards this battle. I grabbed her notebooks and pencils, but trailed off to looking at her sketchbook. Elaborate drawings were sketched on the buildings. Just about everything was drawn. My eyes deceived me. they were too beautiful. I looked through the work of art till I came across a page that was sketched of me. I flipped again and saw Annabeth and I picking up books while having eye contact. That was the first time I had ever met her. But seriously…why would she draw me? I smiled, and drew a quick picture of Annabeth and I holding hands. I closed the sketchbook, and carefully placed the book inside her backpack. Then, I charged, holding her and my backpack. I ran towards her house, till I stopped. What sort of excuse do I say to see her? Leslie probably would be answering the door. I finally came with a clear and nice entrance for Leslie to hear me as a good guy. Then I knocked.

"Percy?" Annabeth said grinning.

"Yeah, it's me. And you ditched me. Plus, you made me carry your belongings."

"I was making lunch," she said. "So I ran off."

"Which you could've walked with me."

"I was hungry, okay?" she said, packing a sandwich and some juice in the basket. "Let's go."

And we talked about interior designing until we came towards the thinking rock.

"Here," she said, handing me a sandwich. I gladly ate it, till I suddenly felt sad. I know this was a good meal and all sorts, but this was just too good. And Tyson…plus Mom…they're working extra hard to make money. And I'm the stupid one who is using their money to go to architecture school and become a famous one. I need to work extra hard to pay for everything. I must.

"Percy, is everything okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Is it something personal?" Annabeth asked again, while biting into her sandwich.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you feel better!" Annabeth said, patting my shoulders.

"Okay," I said.

"If you feel so down you need to express your feelings to me, you may," Annabeth offered.

"Sure," I began. "I'm super sad because I'm eating a delicious sandwich while my mom and Tyson is working extra hard to feed this family."

"You're a great architect! Top architects are paid a salary!" she said optimistically.

"But I'm the one who's going to be spending the money. And I'm eating such a good meal, I feel like I'm going to cry-,"

"Eat up," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth…we are worried about eating three meals a day. My life is super hard."

"So is mine," Annabeth said. "And I can help you."

"You're doing too much. Nah. And besides, we're friends! I exclaimed. But inside…my feelings flared up. I didn't know what was in me; why did I say that? Annabeth is someone who I really have a crush on, and I've called her only a friend. I could never forgive myself.

"Percy, friends are meant to help each other. Everything is going to be fine!"

"Okay," I said. Annabeth squeezed my hands and ate. After we ate, we worked a few hours on the project. Grover should've came, because we were planning to see what sort of flowers would look beautiful on the room we were making for Queen Athena's chamber. Then, we soon closed up by planning the interior wall paper, and I had to set off to home.

"Annabeth," I asked. "I am busy every day. But we're buds, and buds are meant to stick together. So how about we meet every day at night?"

"Sure," Annabeth said. "Sort of like a hang out. Do we meet today?"

"No," I said. "We already met each other."

"Right," she said. "Bye!"

And I waved bye. And soon we parted. I still can't get over her…I still can't.

**Annabeth POV:**

Percy made my day happier. He was super nice to me, and I am super impressed of the interior design we came up with for Mom's chamber. Leslie greeted me with a warm hug.

"Annabeth, do you feel like having dinner?"

"It's only four," I said.

"Are you kidding me? It's eight!" Leslie exclaimed.

"But I don't feel like eating. I'll eat later."

"Okay," Leslie said. She was listening to the news. I walked down the hallway till I heard the newsman blare, "And his majesty has fully announced that Princess Rachel will be crowned as the crown princess. He says he is going to move on from all the sad memories, including the sad tragedy of Princess Annabeth. We will show you an interview clip regarding towards his words."

"Hello," I heard a new voice chime. "Welcome your majesty. Now may I ask, has this change of thought really hard?"

"Moving on without Princess Annabeth hurts me. She has always lingered through my heart."

"I see," the interviewer explained. "However, what is the percentage you moved on towards Princess Annabeth?"

I waited to see his answer.

"70% of me is over her. I think that Rachel will excel, and I will replace Princess Annabeth's warmth to Rachel. Annabeth is a darling, but I got to say that Rachel is such a sweet girl!"

Everyone squealed. I couldn't hear anymore. Leslie saw me run towards the front door.

"Annabeth stop-,"

"No," I said, tears falling down hard. I was crying. "Dad decided to forget about me. Forget it!"

And I went away. Leslie was wiping a few tears because she seemed really sad. I ran towards my favorite place, and sat on my thinking rock. The sky became darker by the minute. I looked at the moon; it was the full moon. Finally, I looked at the stars. I tried to find the brightest star of all, and soon I did.

"Mom," I said. "Please make me move on. Please make me erase my horrible past. And please remember that I love you forever, because you loved me till the end. Mom, I love you!"

And soon, I was crying. I heard a voice soon say, "You okay?"

I turned around. I quickly wiped my tears.

"Percy?" I said. I was pretty surprised he was here.

"Yeah, it's me. And are you okay?" he asked, sitting beside me.

"Yeah…why are you here?" I asked.

"Because I was thinking of the news. Perhaps you didn't-,"

"I heard the news. I guess Dad really forgot about me."

"You know he wouldn't. He just needs to move on."

"Percy, you don't know how much those words pained me."

"But I'm here! And I cheer up everyone!" Percy said! He rose up, but accidentally got tangled into a willow tree.

"Oops," he said, stupidly. I laughed, and he sat back down, putting his arms around me.

"Annabeth, if this makes you feel better, I hope you feel warm," he said. "Though my hands aren't that warm-,"

"They are," I objected. "They're making me super warm."

"Okay," Percy said. And soon, Percy and I was looking through the stars. And I blinked. I found the shiny star I was wishing at, and finally, I wished a wish in my brain.

_Please…please let Percy like me. Though I am not the ideal girl he has in mind…I guess…please let him know I like him in his heart! Because I officially like him. And my feelings are sealed permanently._

**Okay people! Hope you liked this chapter! Oh, and happy new year! Please review!**

**Oh, and super sorry about the duplicate! Now, it is okay. Hope you like it! And please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi GUYS! I just wanted to say: Thank you for the people who have continuously read my story, as well as the people who have been reviewing this story. Anyways, this is chapter six! And remember to review!**

**Percy POV:**

The next morning, Tyson had to shake me to wake up. Annabeth and I stayed there for one hour, just talking to each other (mostly on architecture.). It felt great to actually be in her arms. She kept pouring out tears half the hour though…and it suddenly felt great comforting her. She accepted my hugs…and with some reason…I am beginning to like her. I know, I know, this might sound strange for a person like me. If Tyson ever heard about my crush over geeky Annabeth, he is going to slap me. Because he knows that I don't fall for girls like her; I fall for girls like Rachel.

But Annabeth…she's something. She's unique from all the girls I met, and with some reason, even though we just met, I feel so close to her. She is sort of closed in, but is so…open to me. Thinking of her makes me feel great. And now, I don't know what I am thinking about.

Annabeth. I am thinking of Annabeth for sure. But I don't know about my feelings. I don't know whether or not I still like her. But…she's so unique. And I like unique girls. Not those popular unique ones. I mean someone that is so different…that makes her shine. Annabeth…the lost princess. I'm in love with a princess. I slapped myself again.

"Percy, stop slapping yourself! You're cheeks are getting red!" Tyson complained. I stared up, and I realized that Tyson was looking at me all along. Dang it…this is super embarrassing.

"Sorry," I said. "What time is it?"

"Oh, it's only seven. But you have to get dressed up and go to architecture school or whatever. Percy, you got to succeed class. You need too."

"Is it because of wasting money?" I asked. "I will try hard Tyson, I will. But…I need to work on an important project. Did you know that I get pay if I'm one of the top architects?"

This time, Tyson slapped himself.

"Man, you're good. And Percy…I will be angry not because of the money. You've done your best. I will be angry because you failed your dream. And I don't like my brother failing his dream. Because his dream is worth-while to dream of."

"Thanks Tyson. You're nice in every which way," I said. Tyson patted my shoulder, and left the room. I then thought of Annabeth…AGAIN! What on earth is causing me to continuously thinking about her when my mind is blank? Am I really a seaweed brain? Because I seriously don't know how I feel towards Annabeth. But Annabeth…she's so beautiful starting with her stormy gray eyes and curly blond hair…

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" I shouted. Then I saw Mom leap.

"Oh my," Mom said. "Are you perhaps daydreaming? Is it about Rachel?"

"No! Never in the world will I ever like her!" I exclaimed.

"Did you know that you were saying all those words to the princess?" Mom said.

"Yeah…but whatever that is…I don't care. I only like Annabeth, because she's my girl-,"

"Annabeth?" Mom asked, looking curiously at me. She put her hands on top of my hands.

"Nothing!" I said, slapping myself again.

"Annabeth?" she continued. "I want to meet her. You seem to like her…"

"Mom!"

"Okay," she said, laughing. "My son has a crush on a girl named Annabeth."

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay! Don't be so defensive," she said, laughing even harder. I blushed, and she hugged me. And after that, she left the room.

Annabeth.

I guess I am starting to have some sort of feelings towards her.

And I seriously don't know why.

But she's an angel. She's so perfect.

"I seriously need to snap out of it. I do not like her. I do not like any girl. But Annabeth…"

And soon, I decided to just go to class. I changed into my uniform; orange t-shirt, beanie, and tie, and brown pants and shoes. I grabbed my backpack, making sure everything was in there, and left.

And I met Annabeth.

"Hey," she said. "Want to go to class?"

"Sure," I said. I suddenly felt shy from the times I've been holding her hand and stuff. and I seriously don't know why. Maybe, is it because I have a crush on her? Percy Jackson…do you really have a crush on Annabeth? Well, with some reason, I am starting to really like her…

"I added your idea next to mine," she started out. "I started with a basic sketch, and soon found that they perfectly match! We should meet with Grover soon."

"Yo sup Percy! And hi Annabeth!" I heard Grover's voice say. I turned around, and I saw Grover coming towards us.

"Juniper is feeling a little better. Seriously, I was worried sick!"

"Oh," Annabeth said. "Tell her that I am super happy."

"Okay," Grover said. "So, I was wondering what you've been planning so far."

"Here," Annabeth said, going through her backpack. "This is a sketch of Percy's idea and mine. Don't they match perfectly?"

"Wow, Annabeth, this is beautiful!" Grover complimented Annabeth. "I want to see the others."

"Don't flip the page!" Annabeth shrieked. But Grover accidentally did. And it was the picture of Annabeth and I hugging each other at the moonlight. Wait, does she draw everything that we do together that seems memorable to her? That is quite adorable. Maybe she likes me back…does she? I…am really starting to like her.

"Sorry Annabeth, I-,"

"It's okay," Annabeth said. But her face was strawberry red. She ran away, without even snatching her notebook away. She left us, leaving Grover holding her notebook, and me…who she seems pretty obsessed with. But don't worry Annabeth…I'm starting to feel the same way…

**Annabeth POV:**

Dang it! Dang it! Dang it! I can't believe he humiliated myself like this! Percy…he saw the sketch. NO! He can't see the sketch? What excuse should I make? Why am I such a dork?

Grover…it isn't his fault. But…you know…he should've never flipped the page.

Percy was obviously smiling at me, and what does that make me? That just makes me the embarrassed Annabeth, the stupid one who is only the one showing feelings. I know Percy doesn't consider me as his crush; it would probably be Rachel. I'm only his friend, and that's final. But still…I really like him. And I have a stupid habit of drawing him every time I think of the great moments that we've so far been together. I feel so stupid…but I have to admit the drawings came out pretty well…

I went in class. Mrs. Sandra greeted me, and after that, I went towards my seat. Dang it. Percy came in a few minutes later. I gave him a shy smile, and all he did was just smile back.

"Wise girl…"

"Seaweed brain, please, don't start with that!"

"I was just saying-,"

"Percy, please!"

"Stop cutting me off! All I was asking was whether or not we can read Oliver Twist when we meet tonight. You know…I want to read a few more chapters!"

Oh. That was what he was saying. And that made me more embarrassed, because I was trying to avoid that topic. But seriously…this is super embarrassing!

"Okay," I said. Luke eyed Percy. I don't know why Luke was doing that, and it became weirder when he started coming towards me. I just wanted Percy and I to talk…why is he budding in?

"Hi Annabeth," Luke said, ignoring my stare. "So, I was just wondering if we could have a date at the library. You seem to love the library!"

I was being super patient. I disliked Luke. After he humiliated me from liking him…never in my life will he try to get me again. Percy's face turned red, and I saw Grover looking over the distance to see what was wrong.

"Sorry," I said. "I am busy."

"How about tomorrow?" Luke asked, trying to find the time for us to hang out.

"Can't you see we're working on the project? I am super busy, and even if I weren't, I wouldn't be hanging out with you. I'd rather be hanging out with Percy!" I said to him, giving a cold stare. Luke backed away, putting his hands up.

"Alright," he said. "Okay. Gosh, you don't have to be that rude."

"Well I had to," I continued. "Because no matter how much times I say no, you'll keep going. So just saying, what I said to you is just mild. I can say much more cold words to you. Because I dislike you. Keep that in mind…please."

And he walked away. Grover came, and started to apologize. But I forgave him. It wasn't his fault! Anyways, Percy was just silent for the whole time, blushing. And then I realized what I said…that I'd hang out with Percy instead of Luke. That made me blush super bad. Dang it…I say the stupid things that trigger up our feelings. But…I am super shy. I don't know why.

"Annabeth," Perch said when Grover had an arrend to do. "Why did you-,"

"Hey," I said. "We're friends. And friends help each other."

I regretted the words I said.

Friends? What is so good about being friends if you feel more than that? But the thing that is stupid about me is that Percy was just…he only considers me as a friend. If I say 'because I like you', he'd probably keep his distance. I'll stay that girl who only has feelings for him. And he should remember that a girl, named Annabeth, is waiting for him to accept me.

Well, class started, and after all that ended, Luke pulled me aside, and hugged me out on the wall. Percy was super confused, but I really hated hugging Luke. But he kept hugging me. Then I saw  
>Percy seeing this, and his face got hot. No! This can't be happening! Then Rachel came, and put her arms around Percy. I knew Percy wouldn't do this…what I am thinking in my brain…will he? But he did what I was afraid of, walk away, staring back. He misunderstood, and Luke pulled away.<p>

I slapped him on the cheek, and ran away to my favorite place, to think about everything all over again.

Percy dislikes me.

And it's all because of Luke

But Percy, remember one thing. I like you, and I'll be the first girl in line on the waiting list for you to accept. And after that, I cried.

**Like it? Hope you do...I know, it is getting a little iffy from their relationship. But don't worry, things will clear out quickly. Anyways, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is chapter seven. Just saying, I know I had been updating now, but next week won't be so much updating in one day. Sorry, but next week gets busy.****Anyways, I just want to thank all the people who has been viewing and reviewing my story. I couldn't make this story without you. Anyways, don't forget to review!**

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth, I'm over you.

But in my heart, I had a major heartache. She was hugging Luke, and looking straight into my eyes. When Rachel put my arms around me, I didn't care. Annabeth looked frozen, and finally I totally didn't care. She looks as if I did something wrong to her, but has she noticed she has done something wrong to me? Anyways, Rachel urged to go to the library so she can check out some books with me.

I saw Annabeth, but Annabeth didn't see me.

Instead, she was working on her latest sketches, and probably was drawing her best moments with Luke. I eyed her quickly, and when she looked up, I pretended I was looking at her. She rose up, and started to look at books against the library.

Rachel kept pulling me to books that didn't seem so much fun. I don't like non-fiction; I like fiction stories! I guess she likes non-fiction, because she kept on saying 'this animal is cute' or 'this animal is ugly!'. I wondered what I would be doing if I was with Annabeth, reading a chapter of Oliver Twist with her. Suddenly, she started looking through the fiction side; out of the blue! I was glad she was over judging animals.

Then, she started hugging me. She began to say 'I like you', and I was plainly disgusted. Suddenly. I saw Amnnabeth. She just froze there, staring at me. I couldn't believe Rachel did this. Then, the puzzle pieces all made sense.

She was a looking at a book and stopped.

She came to the fiction part of the library, which Annabeth was there.

And she's rubbing all of this stupid situation to her. Annabeth ran away after that, and I pushed her away.

"Rachel," I said. "You may be the princess, but you will never get me. I don't like you!"

And I walked away. Annabeth's backpack and everything was gone from the table. Rachel just stayed at the shelf corner, crying. I knew I was a jerk. But…Luke likes Annabeth. And Rachel likes me. They both must've plot this plan. I went to search for Annabeth. Finally, I saw her. I saw her next to Luke, who was hugging her. This time, Annabeth didn't care. I know…I know I don't have the right to feel or do this, but I felt jealous. So I squished in the middle of them, grabbed Annabeth's wrists, and ran. Luke just was confused. But Annabeth…she was struggling so much. I finally went into the forest. When I was comforting Annabeth yesterday night, I found a short-cut. I skimmed through the short-cut till I saw the thinking rock. Then, she really struggled out. And out she went.

"Percy, what's wrong with you?" Annabeth shrieked. She was obviously mad.

"Annabeth," I started. "You don't know a thing they're doing to us-,"

"Shut up," Annabeth said after she slapped me. I looked at her, feeling anger bubble in. She didn't understand their little scheme. All I was trying to do was make things right, and she slaps me…hard.

"Annabeth, fine! Be that way! But let me tell you…they plotted this whole thing! Why would I be hugging Rachel? She saw you to make us separate...permanantly. Luke hugged you, and that's when I acted up. So Annabeth, go away and be Luke's. Is this clear?" I shouted at her. She seemed to stare at me, basically like a lifeless statue. She seemed afraid of me, and I walked away.

"Percy! Percy!" Annabeth called out. "Wait, you can't-,"

But I walked away.

And seriously, I am never going to show my feelings to Annabeth again.

**Annabeth POV:**

_She saw you to make us separate…permanently._

So it was Luke and Rachel's doing.

And stupid I showed Percy all the wrong side.

And he ignored me. And he looked so angry that he seemed to not be friends with me. To make me feel better, I took out my library book I was rereading for the fifteenth time: The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. My tears stopped erupting, because I started to read on and on. Every time I read these sort of books, they make me cheered up. Tom Sawyer…who liked Becky. Ha, they seemed so perfect for each other.

Soon, the sun was dropping down for a sleep to make the moon rise. I knew I had to make dinner for Leslie, and Leslie was fast asleep when I left. I needed to apologize; yesterday I was a jerk.

Once I stepped inside, no one was there.

Which was good. Because I knew Leslie was off to buy more bolts of fabric. She loved to sew, and created my village dresses and stuff. But I, Annabeth Chase, never wore them. And that made me feel very guilty. I went through my closet, seeing the recent dress she's been making me; an autumn dress. The colors of the dress was brown and orange, but there was a tint of yellow to make the dress spark. I felt great that Leslie made it for me, and for the first time in five years, I wore the dress.

And I soon realized that Leslie's dresses were super comfy. I decided to wear them every time I go explore the ruins. The ruins that has the old ancient buildings of the buildings…when they fell. One reason why I love the view of my favorite place was because…it showed the ruins. And my dream wasn't to just make a secret chamber dedicated to Mom and I. I wanted to rebuild the most beautiful village that connected the village today, and show father that the other side is my creation. All my rules will be fair. All my rules will show justice. And I will make a separate kingdom, where no poor people will suffer. I will make sure that everyone is comfortable in their homes, and me…the future Queen, to avenge my mother. The Mom who sacrificed herself to save her servant and her daughter. The Mother who cared for the kingdom, and invented the safe place for children. She was bright…a bright queen who made the poor feel great. But after she died…things began to change. And Dad took no rule. So I will make the other side mostly for the poor, where I can strengthen everyone and show Dad who the real princess is…or shall I say, the queen.

I stormed off my room towards the kitchen, wearing the slippers that Leslie made me to match this outfit. I soon decided to make chicken-noodle soup, because she seemed to eat it tastily. I quickly sliced all the chicken, veggies, and poured in the broth in the pot. Once everything was stirred, and heated up, I took a taste.

"Yum," were all the words that escaped out of my mouth. "Leslie would surely love this."

And I cooked and waited for Leslie. Once Leslie arrived, she smiled. She looked at everything I prepared, and I apologized. And she forgave me. And after that, the two of us ate, while she kept saying that my blonde hair matched the yellow parts of the dress…

…

After I cleaned up the table and the dishes, I took my lantern to go to my favorite place. I had to see the brightest star again, and make wishes and messages to Mom. Leslie told me to put in my dagger, so I did. I took my lantern, and headed towards uphill, where I saw the full moon luminating the trees. I somehow felt as if I was stuck in the story of Hansel and Gretel, where they threw shiny pebbles to reach back to home. I did that when I was young, but not anymore. The woods seemed darker than I had imagined, but I wasn't scared. Because I can defeat any animal or human that approaches me. Because I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Queen Athena. I have her blood, and I will take advantage of that.

I soon arrived, but I was about to drop my lantern when I saw Percy. He was sitting on the rock, looking at the moon. I hid my lantern from twigs, and hid in the trees. Percy noticed a shadow (the shadow was mine), and I knew he was prepared to fight. He saw a stick that was so perfect, and was coming towards me. I was struggling to see a good stick, and finally I found one. Soon, he lunged in, and we were fighting.

And man, he was a good swordfighter. He soon saw me, but I kept fighting him back. Percy had some pride as well, so he kept defending my shots and stabbing back at my stick. And soon, he pounded my stick to the ground. He has won. I hadn't realized I wasn't doing that great in my sword-fight, because I was wearing Leslie's dress. Then, Percy gasped.

"Annabeth?" he said as if he just noticed now. His face looked really genuine about this. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" I said coldly. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I came to think."

"You know that this is my spot, and that it is final?" I said. Percy gave me a glare.

"Nope. And sorry, I don't listen to you. I don't need to follow your stupid rules. Because I take over myself. Not you."

"Whatever Percy," I said. "Be a jerk."

"Okay," Percy said, eyeing me. "I will."

And after that, he started going away. I couldn't believe my crush was acting this way.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted. He turned back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You were just defending yourself. The puzzle pieces match…and I soon understood their scheme."

"You know Luke indirectly told me that Rachel and he had plotted all of this?"

"Wow," I said. "Anyways, I'm sorry. And I'll go away as you wish. You can take this spot…I'll go find another one."

And I walked away. I saw my lantern, the little gaps of the twigs glowing. I took it out, and walked my way. All my plans of seeing the brightest star was ruined. And he hurt me so much. Yeah, let him be a jerk. Let him hurt me. Because I don't care. I'm going to tell Mrs. Sandra that I'm changing partners. But in my heart…things were getting seriously complicated.

I felt a tug on my wrists.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "I'm really sorry. Annabeth…I'm a jerk, aren't I?"

I stopped. Then, a small smile crept on my face. Soon, a small smile was plastered on Percy's face.

"Why are we so foolish?" I said. "We're friends, and I just realized this, but we were jealous."

"Because," Percy said shyly. "Maybe…"

"Maybe…" I said, smiling real big.

"Maybe it's because I have just a small crush on you. Said it. Now you're going to run away from me and never be my friend."

"Think so?" I said. "Nah, that's childish. And as you saw-,"

"The sketches. Perhaps you…"

"Just sort of."

"Then we feel the same way," Percy said. He hugged me, and I hugged him back. It felt great to feel like as if we like each other. And after that, we came to my favorite place. We sat there, and Percy looked at me.

"Hey Percy," I said. "Look at that shiny star over there."

And when he did, I kissed him on the cheek. And then, I ran away…like a fool.

Percy froze there, and I searched for the star quickly before he'd catch me that I was staring at him. Once I did…I wished…

_Please make Percy and I not fight. And please let Percy be happy. And please let Percy nor I break eachother's hearts. Because now…I feel like I am starting to really like him. And I mean…a lot._

And I arrived home.

**See? I told you the misunderstanding will go as quickly as possible. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Anyways, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! This is the eighth chapter of ****The Lost Princess****. Anyways, I thank everyone (I can't stop thanking you guys!) for looking at least a peek at my story, and enjoying it (and a special dedication for the people who are consistently following my story, or reviewing it. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review…**

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth ran away. Childishly…again.

But I couldn't believe she gave a peck on my cheeks. I chased her, but she didn't notice. She was just walking, because she couldn't see my shadow. Finally, I grabbed her, and she yelped.

"Percy!" Annabeth laughed. "You surprised me so much!"

"Ha," I said. "Anyways, I'm Percy."

"Obviously," she said, trying to stop her giggles.

"And Percy doesn't lose from someone. Percy gets the last laugh, no one else."

"What are you talking about-,"

"Come. You've ditched me. And Annabeth, you should really stop ditching people. It makes me feel super sad."

"Alright," she gave in. We walked together, both of us clenching on our lanterns tightly. I felt so shy, but so free to be with Annabeth. Like, I felt super shy when she kissed me on the cheek, but like…you know…I feel more closer and open to her. I had to admit it did feel stuffy when I had to pretend as if I was her friend.

"So," I said, seating her and I towards the thinking rock. "What's your dream?"

"I?" Annabeth asked, looking at me uneasily.

"Yeah, what is your dream? Is it an architect?" I asked

"Yeah," she said, pausing a little at her words.

"Hey," I exclaimed. "Tell me. I keep secrets!"

"Okay," she said, staring at me a little uneasily.

"It's fine Annabeth. Chill down," I said.

"Okay," she started. "My dream…do you see over there?"

"Oh, you mean that place where the buildings crashed? That horrible war where my father died-,"

"Your father died?" Annabeth shrieked, changing the subject and her mood. Her first mood was a little uneasy, and turned out as concern.

"Yeah," I said. "In the ruins."

"Percy, gosh that stings. But hey," Annabeth said reassuringly. "I understand how you feel. Your age is thirty right?"

"Huh?" I said stupidly. "Oh yeah…I am thirty years old. Are you?"

"Yeah," she said. "Well, it's nice to see you so…happy."

"What?" I said, laughing. Her comment didn't make sense.

"You're happy right now be my silly words I've chosen, aren't you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah…you're that brightest star up there," I said. Annabeth blushed.

"I am stupid, aren't I?" Annabeth asked, having a far-away face of sadness. "I wish on the brightest star."

"Nope…" I said. "Why?"

"Because…every single time, when I wish on the brightest star, I feel a connection between my mom. I make wishes, and I believe that my mom will support me on it. Because she loved stars. Leslie used to tell me that before the rebels came, my mom used to make me sleep by going into a huge palace library, and rock me on a chair. But Dad…Leslie never even bothered to tell me about him. I guess it is because he didn't even care for me. Not even for a single bit; he cared more of Rachel. But I don't mind. I don't mind at all," Annabeth said. I stared into her eyes. Her gray eyes shown with deep meaning when she said that.

"Annabeth, wishing on the brightest star is great. Did you know that my favorite spot is below you?"

"Huh?" Annabeth said. "Wait, is it the waters-,"

"Bingo," I said. "And I always drop a pebble and wish. That's how I wish for things. And that's how I connect to my dad."

"Oh, then that is another similarity between us two," Annabeth said, smiling.

"I'll show you my favorite place some day. Anyways, we cut short on what your dream is. What is it?" I asked.

And Annabeth explained her dreams to me. it was such a powerful and a hard dream to accomplish…and it was much more harder than mine. Because my dream was to support Mom and Tyson. Hers is to create a new kingdom and revive all the innocent and poor to be happy by designing buildings. She is amazing. And suddenly, she looked so pretty, I really wanted to kiss her. I bit my lip, and Annabeth laughed.

"Why are you biting your lips? It makes you look…nevermind."

"What?" I asked, being very concerned over what she said. What is she thinks I looked ugly? Now, I feel more weirded out, because as a boy, I had never worried about my appearance unless I had to go to architecture class. But Annabeth…if she thinks me as ugly…

"Well," she said, biting her lips too. Super cute. "I…thought you looked cute when you bit your lips. Ha, I said it, okay? Now I feel super tired. I need to go home; Leslie's probably waiting for me."

I sighed.

"Alright," I said, hugging her one more time. She responded back, and then she went away, her dress flowing through the dark sky. This time, I stayed a little longer over here, and I kneeled down. I found the shiniest star, and I wished…

_Queen Athena, Annabeth's life is hard. Please make her life happier. And please let me know if she likes me so much, as much as if I like her…maybe a bit too much. Maybe…she's becoming a stand out. And Queen Athena, please let her relief her pain, and make our relationship closer. Closer…like as if we love __each other…_

**Annabeth POV:**

Once I came to architecture class, Rachel slapped me.

"What on earth have you done? Percy likes you, doesn't he? Now guess what? You stupid girl, you're going to fall! See what's going to happen to you. I will crush your life, and make Percy's heart change. I will make everything change, because I can't lose to a stupid girl like you." Rachel shouted, making everyone crowd towards the two of us. Mrs. Sandra wasn't in the room yet, so everyone was going out of control. Everyone was pointing fingers at me, and was laughing at me. But I rose my head, like Mom. Mom…who would be the most modest queen in the entire history. The one who defeated the rebels from her knowledge all by herself. The one who loved me so much and concerned for me. The one who had pride. The one who taught me deep in my heart that I don't lose towards anyone.

"Rachel," I said, trying to look polite. "You are the princess."

Every one was nodding in agreement and started to compliment Rachel.

"But," I continued. Everyone was silent after I said this. "I will give you a very deep advice for you to learn. People tend to have greed. And sometimes, they want more than what they want, and they start to abuse the power of royalty. But remember that in the end, the greedy person will fall."

Everyone was silent. I saw Percy over on the corner of the wall, leaning. He was smirking at what I said. I escaped through the roaring crowd. Everyone started to gossip about this situation. I just was walking towards Percy till I was yanked on my shoulder, and instantly water was poured all over me.

"Annabeth Chase," Rachel said while smirking. "I am not greedy. I help the poor and needy-,"

"Only on magazines. I know that you spend your time wasting precious money of the kingdom just to go to fancy spas. You never cared to ever look at the poor people who can't afford three meals a day. All you did was just make everyone feel worse about their situation once you started modeling with little kids to help the needy. You think you aren't greedy nor selfish, but your social image is judged that way. Think before spilling water on someone else's face, because you really need to think logically. Think Rachel, think!"

And I went away. Rachel was screaming, and all the other girls went away, and started to surround her. Percy tried to follow me, but Luke started to push him away. I grabbed his hand and Percy struggled out of Luke's grasp. Luke gave me a glare, but I held his hand, tightly. Then I walked away, with Percy, where Mrs. Sandra saw me…wet.

"Darling, what on earth happened?" Mrs. Sandra said, while gasping.

"I…I…" I said, making the situation very awkward. "Got splashed by water."

"By who?" Mrs. Sandra said, having an angry voice.

"Rachel," Percy said. "Rachel splashed Annabeth with a cup of water. Annabeth was only defending herself with logic. Mrs. Sandra, Annabeth seriously has done nothing wrong."

"Of course," Mrs. Sandra said. "Piper!"

"Yeah?" Piper shouted across the class.

"Help Annabeth get dried up! I think Annabeth needs someone to talk to," the teacher said. Percy stared at me with sad eyes; I did too. I kind of wanted to speak my matters with Percy, but once Piper came, I felt instantly better.

"Pipes!" I said in a cheery voice. "Thanks for helping me…"

"Sure," she said casually. She gave me a warm smile. And after that, we headed outside. Piper had a towel clenched on her hand.

"There," she said, wiping away my face with the towel. I don't know why Mrs. Sandra made Piper come to wipe me with a towel. I feel grateful, but I can do things myself. Because I lived my life independent, and also do have pride.

"Annabeth," she said, wiping the last droplet of water on my face. "Rachel is mean. Why would she do this to you?"

"Well, you saw me argue. I wanted her to know that her way of saying "greedy" is horrible. And seriously, she has got to think more logically."

Piper laughed. "Wow…you were awesome out there. Annabeth, you're one of the friends that I am proud of. I wonder if you actually ruled this kingdom. You remind me of Queen Athena. Logical, kind, and pretty…and just saying, she has grey eyes exactly like you! Wow…Annabeth, I'm proud of you."

I blushed. "Thanks Pipes; you make me feel much more better all the time."

"Welcs. Now, should we go into class?"

"Sure," I said. Piper opened the door for me, and I went inside. I went back towards my desk, and Mrs. Sandra was showing us some architecture designs made from Charles and Selena. They drew it very well. Next up was Rachel and Luke's. They all made these good ideas, but I would actually say it would look better if they had patterned walls. But I didn't say it aloud, or else that would be super rude. While Mrs. Sandra was talking about the ways that they had portrayed their work, Percy tapped my shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Percy asked. His green eyes showed a genuine look of concern. My insides melted. Seeing Percy's eyes showing concern has always made me melt down.

"Yeah," I said. "Is everything okay for you?"

"Yeah…hey, I'll protect you from the mean people!" Percy exclaimed in a silent tone. I laughed, because he was mimicking a stupid super hero. Mrs. Sandra then stopped with her lessons, and got all of us to set on work. Grover met us, and started to talk about everything.

"I planted some wonderful flowers for the her majesties chamber," Grover said, full of excitement. "Queen Athena's flowers look wonderful on the architecture design you guys made. I just planted some flowers yesterday, and after seeing the sketches, I think the flowers will be perfect!"

"Wonderful!" Percy said.

"Okay, I need to ask Mrs. Sandra if I can plant flowers. She can get picky on dirt!"

And off Grover went.

And once class was over, Rachel was waiting outside. Percy gave her an annoyed stare, but Rachel smiled.

"Percy!" she said, making him come forward.

"Go away!" Percy shouted.

"No!" Rachel screamed. Then, she gave me a mischievous look. Annabeth, did you notice anything disgusting in your backpack?"

I looked in, and saw all sorts of napkins that were used inside my backpack. I quickly checked to see if my sketchbook and everything special to me was fine. And they were. I sighed happily, and when I was about to turn around, I felt someone push me towards the floor. But I was cushioned perfectly. But I knew my protector, who I seriously didn't knew till I took a peek, was hurt really badly.

**Guess who is the protector? Anyways, I hope you like my story! I know, I know, I am not updating as much as I did before. But, sorry guys, I am super busy. Now…I will try to update ASAP! Anyways, thank you for understanding. Well, hope you like this chapter! And please review…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Here, this is the next chapter. Enjoy…and find out who is the savior of Annabeth. Anyways, enjoy (once again.)! And don't forget to review!**

**Percy POV:**

Ouch! That hurt badly, because when I dove in to save Annabeth, the first part of my body that landed smack on the rocky ground was my elbow. But I cushioned Annabeth so she could be fine. Rachel was gasping, and started to nurse me. I pulled away. Annabeth saw me, and she gasped.

"Percy…thanks," Annabeth said. "Here."

And she helped me rise up.

"Let's go. I'll treat you with some medicine!" Annabeth said. I followed her. She was clenching my elbow, though it wasn't such a severe cut.

"Percy, you okay? We need to treat medicine-,"

"Annabeth," I said in a calm voice. "It doesn't hurt. I just jammed my elbow towards the ground. I'm fine!"

Annabeth hesitated for a quick second.

"Alright," she said.

"Annabeth…tonight…I'll pick you up in your house. This time, we're going way downhill to my favorite place," I said, giving a huge smile towards her. Annabeth hugged me.

"Okay…Percy, thank you. Thank you for not making me injured. And thank you for protecting me from Rachel's push. And thank you for-,"

"Annabeth, you've got too much to thank! Let's chill," I said. Annabeth blushed, and I held her hand. My elbow felt much better. Annabeth and I walked towards the place she was dragging me, which was pretty far away from the village. As we walked, I stared at her. She was super nice, and every time I had some problems, she would heal them for me. I seriously couldn't repay her back. She's too loyal to me…

"Here," she said, walking towards the place she wanted me to come with her. And I instantly knew what was on her mind. The ruins…the ruins that the palace never even bothered to create. Annabeth touched the soft dirt, gave a grin to me.

"The dirt feels nice; it would be good for crops."

I stared at her. Her eyes gleamed, exactly like the brightest star.

"I'm going to make a kingdom here, where I am going to take action and help the poor," Annabeth said with determination.

"Like me-,"

"Percy. You know…being poor isn't bad. You think that I have all such good stuff? Nah, I don't care a thing. I will help you Percy. And maybe, we can build this new village together."

I froze. Annabeth…she wants to fulfill her dreams with the credit of me? Ha, now I feel like the luckiest guy on earth. Because I'm working with Annabeth Chase. And with some reason, I am getting very uncomfortable because Luke keeps staring at Annabeth. I feel like Luke likes her, but Luke, she's mine. Now…I'm starting to feel real happy.

"Yeah," she said, her face turning rosy red. "Now…let's go."

I nodded, and we walked back. Annabeth and I were holding hands, and we soon let go hands. We went separate ways, and after that, I spent another full day working on my sketches, and helping out in the bakery…

**Annabeth POV:**

The day shifted quickly towards the night. Leslie kept convincing me to wear a dress. The puffy skirt part was turquoise, and the skirt went up till my toes. The green part of my dress was the sleeves, and there was yellow stitches that made it look wonderful. We ate dinner together, because I prepared some bread, and soon saw Percy snuggling on a tree. I rushed outside, and told Leslie I was leaving.

Of course Leslie ate and was watching T.V. Percy walked up towards me, and stared at me surprised.

"Wearing dresses…ha, so like Annabeth I know."

"Percy, shut up. Leslie is making me wear them. I'm grateful but…"

"You don't want to wear them continuously?"

"Exactly. Anyways, we got a long flight down-hill, right?"

"Right. Let's go…I'll show you how beautiful the water is."

And after that, we walked in silence. I felt Percy grasp for my arms, and I leaned in. He grinned at me, and we continued walking.

"Annabeth…do you like Luke?"

"No, why?"

"Do you like me?" he asked. Now that seemed a little too personal.

"Uh…hi!" I said stupidly. Percy laughed, and I hoped he swipe away the subject. And he did. We soon arrived there, and the water…it was beautiful. The moonlight made the water so peaceful, but the current was strong. It wasn't so strong, but I wouldn't underestimate its current.

"Here," he said, patting the log. Finally, I sat down there. Percy stared into my eyes.

"Annabeth…do you really like me? Do you really have some sort of feelings towards me?"

"Yeah," I said, looking down at the floor. I didn't realize that I actually said that. Percy stared at me, and I blushed.

"Annabeth…you do?"

"Yes," I said, making everything final. "Now stop staring at me, or else you're going to make me more embarrassed."

"Annabeth…I like you too," Percy said, staring at me. His green eyes showed deep concern over this topic, and stupid Annabeth, the girl that isn't weak, blushed.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"You really do, do you?"

"Percy…I do. I do, I do, I do. Can we switch the topic? It's making me very embarrassed."

Percy stared into my eyes. I put my head up, and saw him leaning in really close.

"Percy, what are you-,"

"Just seeing your eyes. Like…the color-,"

"Grey. Now lean away-,"

And Percy stared at me. Our nose touched, and my insides melted. My heart is beating faster, and Percy gives me a grin.

"Annabeth..." he says, trying to know my last name.

"Chase."

"Yes, Annabeth Chase…I like you. And please accept my feelings."

"Ha…sure. You're making me super embarrassed, but whatever."

Percy smiled. Our face was still stuck in that position; nose to nose, eyes looking closely at each other's, and lips…close enough that if one leans, we'll fall into a kiss. I couldn't believe we were this close, and I froze.

"Annabeth…do you like pastries?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Let's eat pastries after this."

"What this-,"

But I was stopped short. Percy leaned in, and kissed me. His lips were really soft, and he kissed gently. Percy was just holding my hand, and I was curling my nails deep into his palm. I felt super happy, but super shy. We weren't friends anymore…we were more than that. And now, I felt like after kissing each other, our feelings or concealed. No more friendship. No more inside crush feelings. It's now fully open, like as if the key was the way to open the door to our relationship.

And Percy kissed me. And finally, we both leaned away.

And Percy smiled shyly. His raven dark hair glowed in the moonlight.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said. And after that, we both faced the end of the log, he not facing me, and I not facing him. But then once we turned around, we did it at the same time. I couldn't believe this. It was so coincidental. Once I stared at Percy, I kissed him. Just a mini peck on the lips. And he kissed me again, and I felt like melting all over again.

All over again. And again, I felt so happy.

And seriously, I will be loyal to him. And help him…no matter what happens.

**Did you like it? Isn't the kiss kind of a cute kiss? Anyways, thank you for everyone who really liked mine. You are the best! Anyways, I won't be updating so much, so don't expect every day updates. But I'll try…don't worry! Anyways, thank you for reading this again, and chapter ten will be written ASAP! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey fans! Anyways, I thank all of you supporters (really, this story wouldn't be "alive" if it weren't for you guys!) for encouraging me to do this story of Annabeth and Percy. Well, here comes chapter ten! And enjoy…oh, and don't forget to review!**

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth pulled away after kissing each other. I decided to get out the pastries, because I guess our kiss was just…too…

Okay, maybe I have to say we were both shy. When she pulled away, I soon realized that I was kissing her, and I really thought this was a dream. But it wasn't. And I really had to slap myself into reality.

"Percy, thanks," Annabeth thanked when I gave her a pastry.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"About what?" Annabeth genuinely asked.

"About kissing you. I just had to. Sorry Annabeth, if this really surprised you. But…I don't know!" I said, feeling shy.

"Hey," Annabeth said. "A kiss? Hey, it's okay. I'm fine when you kissed me. Don't feel that way."

And I smiled. Because Annabeth always cheers me up. And when she does, she gives me this look that drives me nuts. It is so comforting; and I knew why she was the princess. Because I know that a princess's job is to heal others, and she is the exact role model. She holds my hand, and smiles at me.

"Hey, eat up, you're making me feel guilty for gobbling these pastries," Annabeth says. I munch up, and for the past 15 minutes, we talk about our ideas and sketches. She has started to work on her own chamber, and I agreed to all her adjustments. _That's made for her, so she should be the one doing most of the work on that part. Except, I will help her add a few more awesome things. _And after that, we parted, her holding my hand. My cheeks became all warmer, and I didn't notice that I was blushing extremely.

"Percy, you're blushing so much!" she says. She pecks me on the cheeks, and keeps walking. She ignores my stare I give her, the stare I always give her when she shows feelings towards me. I walked around the path.

"Annabeth, did you know that blue and green are my favorite colors? Your dress looks pretty…"

"Thanks," she says. Then, we arrive at her house. She hugs me tightly one more time, and goes away. I smile, and I walk in the woods. I arrive at home, Mom sleeping, and Tyson working on some metal work. I see scraps of metal all over my side of the bedroom, but I don't mind. All I do is smile at Tyson, and he just smiles back.

"Hey," I say. He's too busy, and just gives me a nod. He knows I am sleepy, so he leaves me alone. I lay on the bed, thinking of Annabeth…

…

The next morning when I went to architecture school, Rachel comes towards me. I looked at the clouds quickly. It wasn't a good sign; it was dark clouds.

"Percy!" she says. When she opens her arms for me to come in to hug back, I go around it.

"Perseus Jackson," Rachel says. "You're coming back."

"No, I am not. Because I don't like you. And even if you pay me a million dollars, I will never, ever, love you. Dream on Rachel."

"I want to be called by authority. I am Princess Rachel, not just Rachel."

"Princess Rachel," I say in a disgusted way. And I walk into class. Rachel screams, and starts gossiping about our talk. I just ignore.

Luke was talking to Annabeth, a lot.

And I know, I know, I should give Annabeth some space, but still. It made me feel a little uncomfortable, because knowing that Luke likes Annabeth…gosh. Annabeth wasn't smiling, and I knew she was giving her cold stares at him. But Luke wouldn't budge away. Finally, she walked towards me, and Luke went away.

"Hey," she says. "Luke is annoying."

"For me, it's Rachel."

"Ah," she says. Class started, and soon we began learning architecture ideas that Mrs. Sandra talks about. Class was over quickly, because she wanted sketching to be done quickly so we could construct. Once I go out, Annabeth isn't here. I waited a few minutes, and she still wasn't here. I looked inside the classroom, but Mrs. Sandra was the only person there. And suddenly, I felt very uncomfortable. I began my search as the rain fell on my face, and I was worried…badly.

**Annabeth POV:**

"Let me go!" I scream! A guard is carrying me, and Rachel is following me.

"Like I will," Rachel said. The guard is gripping me, and soon we come to the place where Percy and I kissed. Rain was pouring harder, and everyone's face was wet.

"So, what did you want me to do?"

"Dump her. Dump her in the water. The current is strong. Throw her," Rachel says. I struggle from his grasp, but he holds me on tighter. All my energy was drained out. Percy…please come! I felt so frustrated that once I came outside, I was dragged from Rachel's grasp. Percy…please come!

"No!" I scream. "I won't. No matter what, I won't drown. I'm strong and I-,"

And I get dunked in the water. It was so cold, and the current was getting quicker. I rose up, for I wasn't on the deep part. Well, the river wasn't so deep. It was only the length of six-feet. I knew how to swim, but after all, the current is going faster, I seriously don't know what to do.

I rose up again, and this time, the guard helped me up. Rachel was smirking. Then, he threw me, and I fell into the water. My hair was drenched, and even though I rose up, I would be swept up the current. I started to feel dizzy, and I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my ankle. I think a sharp rock must've slit me, and I couldn't paddle. I started to suffocate, and my brain couldn't function. I thought of Mom and Percy. I bobbled up and down, being swept and buried into the horrifying water. The rain didn't make anything better. It weighed my shoulders, and I began to drown. I took one last peek towards Rachel, and she was looking uneasy. Because the next person that caught my eyes were Percy. He was shouting my name, and soon, I made the most sensible way for him to know.

"Seaweed brain," I say. I don't say it so loud; my wound is hurting me badly, and I start to feel dizzy. Blood is draining out of me. I drown into the water, and find myself closing my eyes, not realizing what happened next.

**Like it? Anyways, I will write chapter 11 ASAP, but just give me some time. Anyways, hope you like this story, as well as this chapter. And please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I wanted to tell you how much I thank you guys for reading and giving me wonderful reviews (to the people who has been reviewing…). Here comes the 11****th****chapter, and I do hope that you love this chapter…oh, and again, don't forget to review!**

**Percy POV:**

The guard was pulling me away. I was struggling, badly. Annabeth…I soon found her. But she was gasping for air, the currents pulling her away, and the rain weighing her down the water. This couldn't have happened; this couldn't have. Rachel was giving me torture, and I couldn't handle this. I was crying. I know, I don't cry as often. But Annabeth…with some reason, she meant something to me. Annabeth always made me feel happier and more…how should I say…more relaxed despite the situation I have. I was desperate, and I couldn't take it any longer. I punched the guard, who fell on the ground. Rachel gasped, and started blocking my way. I pushed her off, making her fall from the ground. I dove inside the water, my eyes open.

And just saying, I really advise you to not open your eyes underwater.

Because when you do, it stings. The current was fast, and I had to push my way through towards the water. I dove a little down, and I saw Annabeth who was struggling hard on the water, almost seeming as if she was unconcious. She was sinking down, and I saw blood escape from her foot? Or ankle…I don't know. I scooped her up and traveled out towards the water. She was gasping for air, crying. I hugged her, and she was hugging me back.

"Percy, you don't know-,"

"Sshhh," I shushed her. She calmed down, taking deep breaths. I swam to shore, and I saw the guard staring at me angrily.

"YOU!" he screamed, and started to lung towards me. I was going to fight, but Annabeth deflected him. Her legs…it was a miracle.

I have to say, Annabeth is the strongest girl I had ever met. Because she leaped up in the air, put her uninjured feet and kicked in the face, and fell. When she fell, she winced. Her wound was worse, and trickles of blood was dropping down. She looked very pale. When I scooped her up, the guard was going to Rachel, who was running away to the village. Annabeth stared at me with an eye of relief.

"Percy, thanks. Didn't know you were such a good swimmer."

"Annabeth, please don't speak. It's draining your energy."

She was silent. I raised her a little higher so she her feet wouldn't touch the ground. But when I did, she fainted. I stopped. I put her towards the ground.

"Annabeth, can you hear me? Annabeth, did you faint? Please, don't faint. Annabeth…Annabeth…"

But she fainted. I scooped her up, carrying her down the forest. I soon arrived at the village, and people started to worry. I never knew Annabeth had a good reputation in the village, but everyone was worrying. I tried to find the doctor, and I felt blood staining on my shirt. I was desperate. I needed to run faster, to catch up to the doctor to save Annabeth. Everytime I checked on her, she became paler then ever. I finally reached towards the doctor, who immediately accepted her. They began treating her, adding blood inside her, and securing her wound. She was resting on a bed, and the doctor soon came back with news.

"Mister, Annabeth is fine."

"I'm Percy. And thank you for treating her. I was worried sick."

"It is my honor Percy. Anyways, she is a strong girl. I may think she will wake up earlier, but at the same time, this is so serious I am not sure. You can sit next to her and comfort her when she wakes up."

"Of course," I say. And the doctor leaves. I wait for a few hours, and soon I feel so sleepy, I lay my head on the bedside table, clutching Annabeth's weak hands. She needs to wake up. Rachel…I will reveal all the wrong things she had done. Rachel…she can't. She possibly can't…

I soon escaped to a long sleep, thinking of Annabeth and when she would recover…

…

I felt a little touch on my fingers. I instantly woke up, and there I saw Annabeth staring at me.

"Percy…"she says.

"Annabeth…" I say. I hug her, and she hugs me back. She improved just a little color, and soon, I sit back down.

"Explain to me what happened." I say. And she tells me, pouring all her thoughts through.

"I was scared…for the first time," Annabeth says. I hug her once more, and Annabeth accepts me.

"Annabeth, everything is going to be fine. As long as I am here, everything will be," I say. We had a staring moment till Luke came in, and started hugging her.

"Annabeth, everything okay?" he said, having a look of concern. He gives me a glare, and pushes me off.

"Luke, can you go away?" Annabeth asks politely. "I think the doctor says there shouldn't be so much people in a patient's room."

"There is only two Annabeth, two!" Luke said. He grabs Annabeth's hand, who is wincing. I knew she felt super uncomfortable, but she couldn't move because she was weak. I felt a pang of jealousy, so I split his hand apart, and soon the nurse came saying only one person could be in the room.

"I will!" Luke said, pushing me off to the side. I can't believe he was acting so childish! I moved away, and was about to leave, but Annabeth stopped me.

"I choose Percy," she said weakly. The nurse gave way for Luke to go through, and he gave me an eye. I shrugged, and the door closed. I sat back to see Annabeth, and she just smiled.

"Percy…wow…thanks for getting Luke to stop holding my hands," Annabeth said, smiling.

"And thanks for making Luke out of the room!" I replied. We stared again, and soon Annabeth wanted some sleep. Then, she closes her eyes, peacefully, until I begin sleeping until her fingers tap me again.

**Did you like this chapter? So, Annabeth is saved after all, and yeah. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is going to be great; hope you like it! And thank you all, my viewers, and reviewers, who's been supporting me all the way. This story wouldn't be "alive" without you guys. Please enjoy, and review as well!**

**Annabeth POV:**

I felt like screaming. Because I was still laying on the hospital bed, when I should be out in architecture school. People started to come also, giving me sympathetic looks. But I don't want sympathy! I have pride; I don't want to be pitied.

I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. Even though I limp a little and my bandage is about to wear off, it's okay! Soon, I was to replace my bandages, and I felt so dizzy. Not to the extent that I would faint, but I just felt so suffocated. Not like the way I drowned, but the desperate suffocation to go out. I already missed the view in my window, and the wonderful fresh smell of the forest. Leslie came by, which I was totally glad of, but soon she had to leave to grocery shop. I dreaded that when she'd leave. Because then I'd be bored again.

I checked the clock. Percy's going to come about five minutes. I sit up, because the nurse is coming again. She greets me with warmth, and begins to apply a new bandage (which is cloth). I winced because when she raised it, it hurt badly. Once she wrapped everything up, Percy came. He smiled, and soon pulled me into a hug. I hug him back, and he sits down.

"Grover was absent, because he was tending his tulip garden," Percy said, rolling his eyes but smiling.

"So Grover," I reply back. And he informs me on up-to-date news from Mrs. Sandra, as well as the location we are going to build the chambers.

"I checked the site. It is such a wonderful place. Grover, soon came, with some wonderful flowers. He started planting them in a pot, and we soon discussed the music. He said he'll record a CD of his flute melodies. Isn't that so cool?" Percy says smiling. I smile back, biting my lips. I don't know why, but I wanted to kiss Percy. He seemed so cheerful, and happy. Everytime, everyday, he'd come up, being all cheerful. It was wonderful, giving me a sudden glow. I felt enchanted.

"Yeah," I said, mentally slapping myself. Percy smiles, and dove right in. I found myself surprised, because he was kissing me. I felt so…I don't know…shy. And embarrassed, because I never knew he read my mind. I finally pulled away, and he smiled.

"Annabeth, oh my gosh," he said squishing my cheeks. I blush, and soon Leslie comes to me, giving me some pastries. I eat happily with Percy, until I heard a knock on the door. And when the person came in, I dropped my blueberry bagel. Because she…was…Rachel.

"Percy!" she squeals. "Percy, I was looking all over for you!"

Percy rolls his eyes.

"Percy…I have to say…we need to talk alone."

"Occupied," he says smoothly. Then he holds my hand, and Leslie pushes her away.

"Shoo shoo shoo!" Leslie says. "You're too annoying. Oh, and Rachel darling?"

Rachel stares up, thinking that Leslie will do something nice to her for Percy to talk.

"Don't ever come here, again. If you do, I will punch you with my fists. Understand?"

She walks away.

"Leslie, did you know that was-,"

"The princess? Of course I know! But it did feel nice. The thing I like about that girl is that she doesn't tattle-tale."

"She does," Percy says. "It's just that she's afraid that I won't supposedly like her, so yeah."

"My Percy, I feel so sorry for you!" Leslie said, patting Percy's shoulders.

"I do to myself!" Percy says. Then we all laugh, and at the end, I was fed medicine and sleep. I wasn't fully sleeping; the medicine wasn't that strong. But I just snoozed, because as long as Percy was holding my hands, I was fine.

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth seemed sound asleep. I let go of her, and get out. Suddenly, I feel a grasp and a pull. I pulled towards a closet…and lamely, the janitor's closet.

"Percy-,"

"Rachel?" I ask.

"That's me. Percy, let me explain."

"There is seriously nothing you need to explain."

"Percy-,"

"You tortured me. But that's a minor fact. You tortured Annabeth. You think that hasn't bothered me a single bit, but it has. I care for Annabeth, and you've something that's beyond the limit. Rachel, go away. Go away out of my life. I don't need you; I need…"

"Annabeth. Always Annabeth."

"Bingo," I say. I open the door, but I get pulled again, and this time, I get a kiss from Rachel. I hated it, I was trying to struggle out, but Rachel held a strong grasp from me. She led me towards the wall, I leaning against it. I hated it, I hated it! I was breaking free, and soon, I heard a creak on the door. I opened my eyes, and saw Annabeth. Annabeth…no, no, this can't be! She runs away after that, and I pull Rachel away. I pulled her so hard, even her strength couldn't manage to beat me.

"Rachel, we're done. Even though we don't have a relationship, we're done!"

"Thanks Percy," she says.

"What are you talking about-,"

"Now, you're mine."

"What are you talking about-," I repeated.

"Gave Annabeth a note. You didn't notice, but Leslie gave her a note. She's been afraid, and finally she took the wits. With her own strength. And since she saw everything, you're mine!"

"No way," I say. I push her, making her fall into the bucket of water. I run away, seeing Annabeth limping across the hallway, trying her best to run. Well, she's really strong, because she was running up the staircase. I caught up to her, and once I pulled her shoulder, she cried.

"You jerk," Annabeth whispered.

"Annabeth, please let me explain," I said. And modest Annabeth listens. Because she's a true princess, and she hears the other person's side of the story. Because she's patient, and wonderful. I take a deep breath, and begin to speak.

"Annabeth, what you saw was a misunderstanding."

"You really hurt me," she says, tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth, what you saw was a misunderstanding."

"Stop repeating your words! I guess you have nothing to say. Then, good-bye." And she walked forward, limping. I was a coward. I stood still as a statue, not even stopping her. I took the urge to run, and soon I caught her shoulders.

"Please leave me alone," Annabeth says.

"Annabeth, please, hear me out!" I said raising my voice. Annabeth stops, having an angry face with me.

"Go away. Percy, for once, leave me alone!" she says, keeping calm. She was being patient, I can see that. She walked up the stairs, and I couldn't believe she was going away like that. I needed to give her space. I walked away, having tears in my eyes. I tried to block them away. Rachel…she had to split us up. It was unbelievable. I walked down the staircase till I heard a crashing noise. I looked up, and ran up. And there I saw, Annabeth, laying down hard on the stairs, crying hard. And I could see that she was struggling to get up. And immediately, I helped her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm on my thirteenth chapter; enjoy! And thank you all for being such great supporters (I'm super serious! :D). Please review!**

**Annabeth POV:**

_Meet at janitor's closet when Percy leaves. _The note was written that way. And I did, thinking that it was a surprise from someone that Percy all planned. But it wasn't, at all. It was a kiss from Rachel, Percy kissing back. I cried harder, until I accidentally tripped. I toppled down, rolling down the flight of staircase, and crying hard. The pain hurt so much, and my heart was aching too much. Percy…that jerk! But in my heart, I felt that I was the jerk, and that I was the foolish girl. And I suddenly missed Percy. I cried more, until I heard Percy's concerned voice.

"Annabeth!" he screamed. He sat beside me, helping me go up. I fell down again, and my head fell on his lap. Man, why? Of all places, why? Percy stared at me, and I felt droplets of tears splattering on my face. I cried so much, and he did too, and for that whole moment it was us crying. I hated the way I fell down the stairs. I hated the way Percy did this to me. And I hated the way this whole conflict happened. I cried harder, and Percy wiped my face with the sleeve of his shirt. And after that, we both calmed down.

"Percy, I'm really sorry," I apologized.

"No need," he says. "I'm sorry."

"So…do you like Rachel?"

"Rachel? She kissed me. I didn't know what to do. She has an incredible strength of grasping on to something."

"She is. I do agree. So…I was the foolish misunderstander."

"You're not foolish."

"I'm foolish for not believing you."

"Annabeth-,"

"I deeply apologize. I apologize for my reckless behavior, and for being a stupid girl who only thinks of herself."

"Annabeth…you don't need to apologize. Perhaps Luke did this to you. I would react more stupidly, pushing you away. You were being very calm about this matter.

I winced.

"Annabeth, here," he says, applying medicine on. I was super curious on how he had medicine right out of nowhere.

"Percy, how did you-,"

"Tyson gets hurt. He is sensitive, and sometimes, he cries. This is a soothing medicine for any aching, or burnt places. Good thing it's always on my pockets."

"That ointment is also at my house."

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"I was really worried. When I heard that huge crash, I knew it was you. I shouldn't have left you alone on the stairs."

"I guess it was just my plain stupidity for going on the stairs," I say.

"Annabeth, you aren't stupid. And Annabeth…should I carry you down?"

"Sure," I say. He scoops me up, and I am soon launched on Percy's back. I grasp tightly, and though it was hurting so much, I still resisted the pain. Percy tried to go slowly as possible for the pain to not be so bad, but it was. But I gripped on his shoulders, and he responded back by going faster. And we soon arrived at the room, and he tucked me in bed.

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry," he says.

"Percy, stop. It wasn't your fault!"

"Well, I am very concerned towards you. You ought to feel better."

"Do you know me?" I asked. Percy laughs, and so do I. It was a very weak laugh, and he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll stay right next to you. I'll just go ask for them to come and give you medication-,"

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't need to…I'm fine, but thanks. Your ointment is working well," I say. He hesitates, giving me a look.

"Fine," he says. He sits down again, and I just find myself looking at Percy. Suddenly, has a puzzled expression.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah…well, I was kind of curious…Rachel told me that Leslie was afraid of her and gave you that message."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah…should I talk to Leslie?"

"I'd like that very much," I say. He talks to me and soon the doctor feeds me medicine. It was strong, and I had no choice but to sleep. I felt like I was falling deep in the pillow, because it was so soft. The blanket was so warm, that I really had no choice. My eyes darkened, and my surroundings looked like unicorns flying in the ceiling…

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth looked sound asleep. I couldn't help but wonder; why was Leslie scared? I was thinking of the whole situation, and Rachel's words, till I suddenly popped my mind to Leslie. Why was Leslie scared? Once Annabeth was sound asleep, I crept towards the door and went away. I was walking down the hallway till I found Leslie walking with grocery supplies.

"Hello Percy!" she says.

"Hello. Is it okay if I can speak to you?"

"Of course," she says politely. We went to Annabeth's room, where she dropped all her groceries down. And soon, we walked out the door, towards the staircase.

"Ma'am, I was just asking out of curiosity-,"

"You can call me Leslie," Leslie said, smiling.

"Okay…Leslie…I was wondering out of curiosity…Rachel told me you gave her a note because you were scared…"

And Leslie's face drooped down. And she soon sat herself down in the staircase, staring at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Here's the story," she says…

**Leslie POV:**

_Flashback in My Memory…_

"Leslie!" I hear a voice scream. I turn around, and see Rachel, the princess, run towards me. How did she know my name? I don't want that brat to harm Annabeth anymore…Percy confessed everything. Anger boiled through me, but I held it in. Being rude wasn't my thing.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to stop the conversation quickly as possible.

"If you could, please send the note to Annabeth."

"Why would I?" I ask. It was a very odd question for her to ask.

"She needs to read this!" Rachel screeched.

"I'm sorry, but I have no business with you," I say. I walk away, until I feel a pinch on my shoulder. I scream, and once I fall down, she pulls me up and slams me against the wall.

"You will. If you don't, I can spread anything to harm your little girl Annabeth. Send it, or I will do something to my father to harm her. She will be harmed severely."

"I know the King. He would never do such thing!"

"Now how do you know!" she says. I remembered that I wasn't a servant serving Queen Athena, and a friend of the King.

"Because I know a king of any sort wouldn't harm innocent beings!" I say, defending her.

"Really?" she asks, having a mischievous grin. "You sure? Even without my father's help, I can torture her, and make her reputation hidden in the dark, people throwing rocks at her. You want to actually do that?"

I hesitate. I remember Rachel once tortured a poor boy because he bumped into her, and gossiped about her to his friends. How mean she was, how cruel. And now, she was going to harm Annabeth. I couldn't let that happen. I felt so sick, feeling so horrible that Rachel was going to do this. Rachel…that cruel being! I swallowed, and stared at her straight in the eye.

"I will," I say.

"Good," she replies, smiling. Rachel walked away, until she stopped.

"Oh, and Leslie darling?"

I was silent and still as a statue.

"Act casual. Never make Annabeth ever realize this situation, understand? Or else, that will also cause her danger!"

And she hopped away. Tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't do this…I can't do this. But I thought of poor Annabeth. Maybe this note won't do such bad to make her bad. I peeked at the note.

_Meet at janitor's closet when Percy leaves._ It didn't sound so threatening, so I ran off, handing Annabeth the note.

_Flashback over…_

**Percy POV:**

Leslie began crying. I soothed her, telling her it was okay. We soon made a plan for her to apologize. And she did, after Annabeth woke up. Annabeth graciously accepted, and that was the end of everything. I smiled at Annabeth, and she smiled back. And I promised myself that I will make sure Rachel doesn't do a thing to hurt Annabeth. Because Annabeth doesn't deserve a thing.

**The misunderstanding is cleared, and I can see that that is that. Now, thank you all, and that also clears up why Leslie was afraid. If you read chapter 12 one more time, you can actually read the part when Rachel said she was afraid. Thanks, and hope you like it! Please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Time for ****The Lost Princess****! I have a special dedication for all of you guys ( I know, I know, I keep saying so much thank you's), but I have to. Thank you all! And, hope you enjoy chapter 14! Oh, and don't forget to review! And once again…to all…please accept my apology for leaving you guys waiting! I will try to write more often; but for the few days of being missing, I was super busy!**

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth felt better a few days later. She was no longer pale, and looked quite healthy. Luke came in a few times, but of course I would block his affectionate feelings towards Annabeth. It's not that I'm jealous…

Anyways, I was waiting at the main entrance, leaning my back towards the wall. Annabeth soon came out, holding hands with Leslie. She smiled at me, and gave me a warm hug.

"Glad to be back on my feet, seaweed brain," she says.

"Wise girl, I know. I'm super happy as well!" I say. She breaks away. I didn't notice that she was wearing her architecture uniform.

"Time to go to school! Wow, it seems that you're prepared as well!" she says, sliding her hand next to mine. I was wearing my uniform because I was obviously going, but she is overdoing this whole thing. She needs to rest…

"Hey, I'm going to be fine!" Annabeth says, as if she read my mind. "Nothing to worry about."

"Alright," I say. Then Leslie parts away from us, because she had to work on a sewing project for Annabeth's new dress. Annabeth and I soon met Grover, who put his arms around Annabeth.

"Annabeth! It is so glad to see you!" he says. "How's your ankle?"

"It's alright; thanks for the concern!" Annabeth says. Then, he puts his other arms around me.

"So, should we visit the chamber?"

"Aren't we supposed to go-," I say. But Grover cuts me off.

"We got excused. Mrs. Sandra is really happy that Annabeth's well. She says at one, Annabeth, visit her in the classroom. Fine with that?" Grover says.

"Yeah," she says calmly. I felt a little down, because for the whole day, I wanted it all Annabeth and Percy day.

"Don't worry; it'll only take few minutes!" Grover says.

Annabeth nods, and we visit the chamber. It was so…so…deserted. Annabeth gasped at the sight. Because Grover planted beautiful flowers in pots, placing them in wonderful places.

"Grover, do you have the supplies?"

"Duh?" Grover grins, rummaging through his backpack. "Let me see…oh here it is!"

And he takes out a tool box. Inside were a hammer and all the other basic tools.

"Let's get wood!" I say. She nods.

"We can find some at the forest!" Annabeth says. When we all walked there, we soon started looking at tall trees.

"We can't cut these high trees; they're going to crush us into little pieces!" I say. Grover nods, following my agreement.

"We're not going to cut the trees silly!" Annabeth laughs. "We're going to pick up the spare wood!"

"What?" I ask. Grover asks also.

"We shouldn't kill the trees. They are needed to be preserved. We need to pick up spare wood, because in this forest, we can even find large wood. And after that, we can trail away to my house, and soon get a bucket to put in mud and-,"

"Mud? What on earth are you talking about?" Grover asks.

"Too much questions. We have to make bricks. We can mix in powerful and sustainable materials for the mud to not melt. How does that sound?"

"Good. But what are the bricks made for?"

"To make a fireplace. We also need to buy lightbulbs. That would be a wonderful thing to put in the chamber."

"Annabeth, your brain is full of ideas! Where do you get all of this?" Grover asked.

"I don't know…maybe it came out from my mother's brain. She loved buildings," Annabeth says. I give her a peck in the cheek, and she blushes.

"Anyways, let's get to work!"

We started collecting twigs until we collected enough to start collecting mud. We took a little hike towards Annabeth's house till she changed into denim navy blue pants and a white t-shirt.

"Wow," was all that slipped out of my mouth. Annabeth stared at me strangely, but I had no choice but to look at her. She looked wonderful and so casual.

"Let's go!" she exclaims. We collect handful of mud (while having a mini fight…) and ended up working until night. Grover had to reach home, but I know Mom's rule: come home at the limit of 8 o' clock. I smile at Annabeth, who was washing her hands by the river. I give her a peck on the lips, and she squints her eye.

"Percy…seriously?" she says in a playful tone.

"Sorry girl…"I say, smiling.

Then, out of the blue, she splashed me with water.

"Hey!"

"Hey what?" she challenges me.

"Ha…you're on!" I say. I roll up my sleeves. She does the same. Grover just joined in, and soon all of us three was childishly splashing each other with mud…

**Annabeth POV:**

Percy seemed to have so much fun. A pain rose from my ankle, and I knew why. The doctor told me not to overdo things. I winced, and Percy stopped.

"Here," he says, going through the back pocket of his jeans. "This will make things better."

"Percy-,"

"There," Percy says in a soothing voice. He was applying the medicine on me. I felt better. Grover smiled at me. I just stood there and soon I stood up. I fell down, and picked myself up. But the medicine was hurting a lot. I was a foolish girl to overdo things! But Percy…he gave me a piggy-back ride. I felt instantly better. He walked me through; Grover holding the bucket of mud. Soon, we started to buy materials to strengthen the mud. I soon realized that there was a rack of bricks. But I didn't care. We could make the brick sticky and sturdy. After buying that, we came to the chamber, where I maneuvered Percy to go to.

I was maneuvering him to a picture of a perfect picture. It was a perfect picture of Mom and I; her reading me a story book on a rocking chair. I tried to hide the few tears. Good thing I've been practicing that long time ago. People really can't see my emotions when I feel so sad.

"Okay," Grover says. "Let's get to work."

I smile at Grover. Percy sits me down on the ground, and we soon all work together shaping the bricks and adding all the materials to form a good brick…

**Cute huh? Anyways, once again; sorry for not writing! Well, thank you guys…and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Anyways, here is my fifth chapter. Thank you so much for being so faithful to me (to the reviewers and the viewers). I will always think you and try to write a good chapter! Enjoy! And please review!**

**Percy POV:**

We stayed until one in the morning. We couldn't think of going home, so we all slept in corners. I slept a little far away from Annabeth, but I wanted to speak to her. Suddenly, my body crawled over to Annabeth. My mind kept telling me to stop, but I guess none of the talks were working. I felt a kick on my cheek, and soon found Annabeth laughing.

"Percy…what on earth are you doing?"

"Annabeth…I don't know!" I say stupidly. Annabeth laughs.

"Wow, I was in the verge of sleeping until you woke me up…fully!" Annabeth chuckles.

"Well that makes me feel better!" I say optimistically.

"Oh," Annabeth says. I can see her grinning in the dark.

"Because…my handsome face shows that you can fully be awoken. You take time to see my face. Annabeth, what a compliment!"

Annabeth laughs. "You go to bed silly. I really need some rest. And yes…" she says, starting to blush. I could see her blushing because her face was clear to see from the moon. "You're…handsome."

And she pushes me far away. And soon she sleeps. I had my coat on. I took it off and wrapped my coat around Annabeth. She was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the way I had embraced her. Then, I crept to my side of the corner, and slept from there…

…

Today, Grover woke early. Mrs. Sandra was telling him that Annabeth didn't come at one. And at that same time, she told us to take another break, and work diligently on our project. She wanted the chambers to be finished as soon as possible. When Annabeth woke up, she was startled. She started to get all guilty for not coming to Mrs. Sandra at one. I had to comfort her a few minutes before she would stop reacting.

"I'm a bad student!" Annabeth says, clutching my shoulder.

"Annabeth…it was just a mistake. Don't worry," I say calmly. I try to sound like Mom, who would soothe me every time I had a problem. Annabeth soon hugged me, and I hugged her back. Then we started working on our project…

…

We spent our whole day constructing a fireplace and decorating the whole chamber. We had to run off and buy a sofa, books, blankets, a shelf…etc. Once we were done working, I was really impressed of our work. It was beautiful; organized and nice. Grover was fast asleep by the time we crept towards our corners, and I saw Annabeth rise up.

"Annabeth," I whispered. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'll need fresh air. Just stay here okay?"

"Okay," I say. Annabeth walks away from the chamber. But soon she comes back…very quickly.

"Percy…by any chance…want to come walk with me? It'll just be a stroll. It won't take that long!"

"Sure," I gladly accepted. If it was to spend time with Annabeth, I am totally devoted to this.

"So," she says once we come out. "You should go home."

"What?" I said, surprised by her way of speaking.

"It's not that I want you to be here; but…your brother and mother is probably looking for you."

"Okay," I say. "Just…stay here, okay?"

"I won't say I won't be here, waiting," she says, but then grins. "But I will assure that you will see me at my dream place…"

And I understood what she meant. It must've been the ruins. I wave good-bye, and she walks away. And I drift off, silently, to visit Tyson.

**Annabeth POV:**

Before going to the ruins, I decided to jog back to home. I needed to alert Leslie I was okay.

Leslie agreed. I told her maybe even tomorrow she wouldn't be expecting me. Of course she understood on that. Soon, I jogged downhill, bumping into Percy.

"AAHHH!" I shrieked.

"Annabeth?"

"Percy?"

"Are you okay?" we both asked in unision. We giggled, and he smiled. "Let's go!" he says.

We walk towards the ruins. It was surely a foggy night. Suddenly I see a shadow emerge from the fog. We were at the ruins, until I see a familiar looking man. And I freeze. Percy grasps on my shoulder, because I was shocked. And I was shocked because that was Dad.

"Your…m-m-ajes-t-t-ty," I say.

"Hello," he replies. Dad…the person who doesn't know my face. I feel a connection towards him…a deep connection. I looked deep into Dad's eyes. I think he was noticing a little absent feeling between us. I decided to ignore that, though it was super hard. I…missed Dad. I resented Dad, but I loved him too. He was my dad…and I know he loved Mom. I felt super sad, that I just looked away. Dad went past me, and I can feel the connection growing farther apart when he disappears out of the forest. Percy turns me around towards him, and he freezes, giving me a stern expression.

"Annabeth-,"

"Whatever. If my dad wants to be that way, that whatever!" I said, tears in my eyes. I run away, till I feel Percy's grasp. I was led into a hug.

"Annabeth…I'm so sorry," he says, hugging me with complete concern. I cry for a few minutes, burying my face down his chest. This was too much…just too much. I saw my own Dad, and he doesn't feel a thing about me. Okay, maybe I read his eyes, and it showed that he had a little connection. But that was it! He stared at me blankly, not even caring who I am. I know…but this hurt so much. I felt scarred…and I felt so angry. I soon subsided my anger and sadness, and Percy let me go.

"Feeling a little better? he asked gently.

"Yes…I do. Thanks Percy," I say.

"You're welcome. Now, should we head back?"

"Sure," I say. And by holding hands with Percy, we walked away. I turned back, and we crept farther and farther away from the ruins, and into the fog, to the chamber.

**I know, I know. I had to admit this wasn't the best chapter I had ever written! Promise chapter 16 will be way better! Hope you like it! And please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sup everybody! It's me, and it is time for another chapter of ****The Lost Princess****! Anyways, hi guys. Thank you guys, all of the viewers and reviewers, for loving this story. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I tried to add a good twist to this, so yeah. Anyways, thanks! And hope you enjoy, and also review! (Oh, and guys, I got 34 reviews! Thank you! :D)**

**Percy POV:**

The next day, early in the morning, we all departed back home. We decided to rest for a couple of minutes, just getting dressed and prepared for another day of work. Grover said that he would actually go there as quickly as possible, but Annabeth denied. She said that she had to prepare some stuff before going back. So Annabeth and I soon managed to figure out a plan. We would meet each other by her favorite place. Now as I thought of it, we hadn't been up there for long. I decided to talk to her tonight, so we can talk and stuff.

"Hey Percy!" I heard a voice say. I looked back, and there was Mom, hugging me. "I am so happy you are here. How is the construction site?"

"Wonderful," I exclaim. "We've made our own bricks, and you know…made the interior beautiful. Annabeth contributed a lot for the furniture money. And…"

"You need a day of rest," Mom says.

"But I'm going to meet up with Annabeth so we can work on the chamber. We also have to finish the lost princess's chamber as well."

"Percy," Mom said, stroking my hair. "I'm glad you are contributing and being a good architect."

"Thanks Mom. Anyways, you should meet Annabeth someday. Annabeth is really nice!" I smile, giving her my happiest grin to make her know Annabeth was really a good girl. Mom smiled back, and soon Tyson came out.

"Brother!" he shouts, patting my back. "How is the project?"

"Perfect Tyson, perfect!"

"Awesome bro…yo, I am proud of you. Keep up the good work!" he says. I smile back, and after that, I manage to stuff in a lot of pastries and a mini first aid kit. Those always came in handy! Anyways, Mom and Tyson waved good-bye. I waved back, and walked towards my way to Annabeth's thinking rock.

Annabeth still wasn't there.

I rested myself on the rock, thinking of everything that has happened to my life. Annabeth…she sort of changed it. She made me feel much more confident and happier…and we both love architecture! I loved how Annabeth had that gleam in her eye when she'd speak something special to her. I wonder if that same gleam would be shone when she talks about me. Does she like me? But I knew…definitely knew…that I really liked her. She was…smart, unique, and very…how should I say this…bright. I know, her life is full of concealing her identity, but after all, she had shared it to me, whatever! I think that Annabeth is a really good girl, and I really rely on her. She helps me. And sometimes, I do admit I am a seaweed brain! She is totally (and always) the wise girl.

I saw Annabeth. My eyes blinked for a moment. I had never seen Annabeth with a braid on her hair. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with tan pants. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"So…what month was it?"

"October. But this village is hot at early October. It'll chill down at November."

"Oh," I say. "Are we going to get to work?"

"Yeah…now we need to paint walls!" she exclaims. I see her carrying a basket and painting supplies.

"You're…"

"Yeah. We also need to improve the walls…so we'll be fixing that too. Should we paint em?"

"Annabeth…what colors are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" she says, grinning. "Let's ask Grover. We can buy cozy kind of colors or just bright. What do you think?"

"Well…I think cozy would fit more on the painting."

"Mmm…that sounds great! I was also considering wallpapers…"

"Sure, let's consider that!" I say. She smiles at me.

"Percy…you look absolutely cute!" she says. Was I dreaming or what? She was squishing my cheeks. I froze. I don't know if my cheeks were red, but I could feel my cheeks warming up. Annabeth smiled.

"They sure are…" I reply. Annabeth gives me a peck on the cheek and runs away. I chase her, and we have a time when we are all just running around in circles or heading towards our way to the chamber. Finally, I caught Annabeth…out of breath.

"Annabeth…you're-,"

"Fast? Yes Percy, I know. I like to run…that's one thing that I like about sports."

"Ha…me too. Running…HEY!"

"Wait, WOAH!"

We freeze. Because I remembered a harsh opponent on running; it was a girl but I never really got to know her name. We came on tie, but we never really talked to each other. It was like a competition that is yearly in the village. I stopped my tracks, and we were both giggling.

"Percy? You're-,"

"I know right! Gosh…you exactly look like that runner!"

Annabeth grinned, and we walked together, holding hands. We met Grover, who was watering the plants.

"Hey Percy…hey Annabeth!" Grover exclaims happily.

"Oh hey!" I say.

"So…what are we going to do today?"

"Well," Annabeth says, taking the lead. "Well, I was planning that we can start painting. Would you want it cozy or bright? And would you rather have wallpaper or paint in one color?"

"Well," Grover muttered. "I think that it should be like this: cozy. Cozy paint would do great. I think we should start working right away! And do you mind if we have a cozy brown color for the walls?"

"Definitely," Annabeth and I said in unison.

"Annabeth and Percy…you guys look great as couples!"

"What? We aren't-,"

Annabeth looked a little hurt, but she hid it. "We are not!"

And with some reason, I was a little hurt too. I guess that's how she noticed it…the way that we like each other was…just…out of order. Like we're just friends who have crushes on each other. I decided to change the topic.

"So…let's get to work!" I exclaim. Annabeth forgets about everything, but Grover gives me a look of 'got you there! Haha…you like Annabeth!' look. I avoided that, and we head off to buy some paint…

**Sup guys! Okay, so this is my sixteenth chapter. Seventeenth chapter…okay, I can't wait to write the next one! Well, I'll write ASAP! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sup everyone! Okay…now, this is chapter 17! Alright…I've got everything planned; hope you like this! **

**Annabeth POV:**

We bought brown paint; it looked wonderful! I began taking out the brushes to start painting. Grover had to plant a few more plants so we can make it look cozy in the windowsill. Percy and I were painting. I took a dab of paint, but not so drippy for it to fall, and began painting.

Well, Percy had some troubles.

"Annabeth…there is a question I'd like to ask," he began. I knew that he really needed some help on painting.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Painting isn't my thing. Can you help me?"

"Sure," I say, trying to hide my laughter. Percy grinned.

"I know…it is embaressing! But just…deal with it. Deal with Percy!"

I smiled. "Man…I will. Let's start on my side of the wall."

"Okay…" he says. I tried to teach him nice strokes, but the outcome was horrible. It was dripped paint, and both of us finally give up.

"I give up!" Percy exclaims. "Painting really isn't my thing…"

"Just a few strokes!" I exclaim.

"Still…it's kind of boring," he replies.

"Whatever," I say. And after that, I stand up on the ladder, and he holds the paint. I was working…very hard. Because this was Mom's personal chamber. And I was the main architect. Okay…Percy is also. But in my heart, I felt like the main. Because I contributed so much with the money, décor, and painting it. I was very proud of Mom's chamber. October…when will it transition to the cold misty air! I wanted to snuggle up close by the fire, and this time, maybe invite Percy. Ha…that would be nice. Leslie is like…head over heels with Percy. She keeps saying that I got a good catch or something. Man…I love Leslie.

Now, listen. I just learned this lesson. Never, ever, daydream while you're painting, and you're on top of a ladder.

And I'll tell you why. I was thinking of Percy, that when I leaned towards Percy's direction to get more paint…well…I wasn't paying attention. Instead, I was lingering on the other side. I started to fall, the ladder descending on top of me. I screamed. My ankles began to hurt. Why? Why on earth did I get a scar on my ankle? And why won't it heal? I winced, and prepared myself to fall down.

But instead…I felt no ladder fall on me.

I didn't feel my paintbrush smear my face. All I felt was Percy's arms holding on to me, and I felt happier. The ladder was kicked to the side, and Grover was getting it up. I tried to calm myself down, and soon I did. I looked at Percy, who was giving me such a concerned look…I guess more concerned than Leslie. And Leslie…gosh, she cares about me so much that I really don't know what to do. Percy's arms was secured around me. I felt a little embarrassed from that whole fall.

"You okay?" Percy whispered.

"Yeah…"I replied. He hugged me tight, and I hugged him back. I really thought that the ladder would fall on me. But Percy saved me…again.

"Annabeth, is your ankle okay?"

"No…" I wince. Percy carries me towards the rocking chair, and wraps me around with a blanket.

"Rest," he whispers.

"No, I need to paint-,"

"Rest," he says soothingly. Suddenly, a wave of sleep came towards me. I didn't know what to do. The blanket, how the rocking chair rocked, how Percy's comforting eyes stared at me…and Mom's picture smiling…I seemed to drift off into a sleep so peaceful. My eyes closed, and soon afterwards, I felt a kiss on the cheek. Then, I really slept.

**Percy POV:**

"You like her. Are you dating?" Grover asked, smiling at me mischievously.

"Grover!" I yelled.

"I can see in your face how much you like her. And you just kissed her on the cheek just now."

"Grover!"

"What I'm saying is true," he continues. "So…how's with Annabeth?"

I blushed. "Nothing Grover…seriously…"

"Talk to your bud. Come on, just confess it. Annabeth likes you-,"

"She does? Like did she admit it right into your face? How did she say it? Was her face looking at you in awe? Did she ask how handsome I was? Oh, do I look stupid when I talk to her? Am I-,"

"Percy!"

"Sorry," I say. "But this really matters.

"Which proves that you really like Annabeth!" he says, giving me a 'got you there!' look. Man, I fell for his trick.

"Well…Annabeth…she seems to show a lot of feelings towards you. You care for her…and you're so sincere. Annabeth is a nice kid; I assure you."

"Of course."

"Annabeth likes you. Can't you see it in her eyes? Okay, she hadn't admit it, but really…her eyes show it! I know her so well…she likes you. From all the glances that she looked at you, the way she stared at you, she had the look."

"What look?"

"A look that I myself had never seen before. A look that had a look of…"

"Stop saying look!"

"Sorry. But…she gives you a look of 'I like Percy Jackson…totally!'. Percy…I would really like it if you liked her.

"I do," I say. "I really like her…a lot."

"Okay," he says. Now…what are we going to do with the paint?"

"I'm going to do it!"

"You suck at painting!"

"Grover…better keep this a secret!"

"What-,"

"I am good at painting. That is a basic. Applying a wallpaper is a little more harder than painting walls."

"Percy you didn't-,"

"Yes…I pretended. I wanted to see Annabeth smile at me. Okay? And when she was up painting up there…she looked beautiful. Until she fell, I felt so…happy!"

"Wow Percy. Someone's in love-,"

"Grover!" I said.

"Percy, that's a joke. Annabeth and Percy...ha…I never knew the two of you would actually fall in love."

"But we did," I say. "I really like her."

"I can see," Grover says. And we head back to work. I worked on the paint, and a few hours later, everything was perfect. The wall paper…just about everything. I was super impressed. Grover was done tending the flowers. And after that, Grover went to buy food. And Annabeth woke up, startled to look at the room. And once I saw her, she smiled at me, and leaped up to give me a hug. And when she did, I smiled.

**Liked it all? Hope you guys did…it seemed like a really good chapter to me. Thank ya all…seriously, this story…38 reviews! Wahoo, you guys make me so happy. Anyways, hope you liked it. Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! Wow…this is the 18****th****chapter! My…thank you all reviewers! I have 40 reviews (WAHOO!). Anyways, thank you fans! Enjoy this 18****th****chapter, and please review!**

**Annabeth POV:**

I was dazzled of how wonderful the room looked. The painted walls really made me seem sleepy. After I broke away from Percy, he smiled.

"Like it?" he said, grinning really wide.

"Duh?" I say, feeling so great. Then curiosity started to form. "Percy…did you paint this?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because why does it look too good? Percy, perhaps-,"

"Annabeth!" he said, looking at me. "So, did you get good dreams?"

"Percy!"

"What?" he asked. I knew he was trying to change the subject. I decided to drop it as well.

"Good job of painting."

"Thanks."

"Welcome," I say. Percy smiles at me, and Grover soon comes with snacks.

"Annabeth…I saw in your basket some really good snacks. Want some?"

"Of course," Percy said. We soon ate up, and we slept. I curled up on the arm chair, feeling the warmth. Percy was on a sofa next to me. And Grover was across the room, sleeping on another sofa. I smiled, and my eyes began to close. I was about to sleep, until I felt Percy's lips kiss my forehead. I opened my eyes, and saw Percy about to go back. I quickly grab his wrist and kiss him. I blush at my new sort of gesture. Okay…Annabeth…this is a move you did to Percy. You can do this!

Percy leaned away, having a surprised look.

"Annabeth-,"

I silenced him with another kiss. I didn't want to feel my pang of embarrassment. Just not yet. Finally I pulled away.

"Good night," I say. Percy walks to his sofa, and sleeps. I stare at him one more time, and kiss his forehead. I wrap myself with some blankets, and try to sleep. I think of Percy until Grover interrupts.

"Annabeth…nice move!"

I flutter my eyes open. Did I hear what I heard? Did he suppose…no! He couldn't have seen that kiss…that started from me!

"What?"

"Nice move. Annabeth, do you like Percy?"

I hesitate. Should I tell Grover? I know Grover is a trustworthy guy, and I hadn't really confessed anything to anyone. Not even Piper, who is so good handling with love matters. I stare at Grover, who smiles.

"Yes," I say, blushing furiously. "I wonder if Percy feels that way."

"I don't know!" Grover says. "But it is nice that you like Percy."

**Grover POV:**

Ha…Percy and Annabeth…both like each other…and I'm in the middle of everything. It did seem pretty hilarious. Annabeth was blushing furiously.

"Good night," she says.

"Wait!" I say, stopping her. "Do you want me to keep this a secret?"

"Yes," she says. And she sleeps. I sleep myself, thinking of Percy and Annabeth, and how cute it was for them to trust me. Because Grover ain't such a good guy when it comes to love matters…

**Percy POV:**

Next day, school! Grover left, and so did Annabeth. I went to home, looking at Mom and Tyson. Tyson fuzzed out my hair, and Mom gave me a warm hug. I dressed up into our uniforms, and headed out. I can't wait to meet Annabeth. However, she was late. I decided to just go. Suddenly, I saw Luke was smirking.

"Hey Percy Jackson."

"Sup Luke."

"Hey Percy!" he calls out. Everyone surrounds me. Piper, Leo, and everyone I can see. "So, how does it feel when you can't eat three meals a day?"

Everyone laughs. I feel so stuck, so sad. I know, meals are hard. But…for once…if he would just leave my life alone, then I would be happy.

"Oh, we're managing pretty fine," I say the coolest way possible. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. I wonder how you can manage that. With your mother who makes stupid pastries and your brother who is such, such, a loner, I wonder how you can keep your head up high. And I can't believe Annabeth likes you."

"Whatever," I say, shrugging my shoulders casually. I didn't care…but still. Mom isn't stupid, and Tyson is a hard, sweet worker who takes care of me. I felt so angry, but I kept my cool.

"Oh really?" Luke asks. "You got to admit it, you're POOR!"

Everyone laughed, pointing fingers at me. I didn't clutch my fists, or even shout some mean words. I kept calm, thinking of his words all the opposite. And I thought of Annabeth…good Annabeth…who doesn't even care about rank. She is a true princess…

"Percy!" Luke taunts. "I wonder how your father, your DEAD father, would be when he sees you. He was such a stupid, despicable, ugly, and totally shameless man. Man, I feel like those traits all came towards you."

I couldn't take it anymore. Okay, I cracked. I punched him, smack in the face. No one torments Dad. He saved millions of children, and sacrificed his own life. I screamed, punching him. Everyone was screaming, and I felt a hand try to tug my shirt to get the fight off. But I didn't budge a bit. I punched him harder, making him surrender.

"Beware! If you, or anyone talks about my family in bad words, talk it to me. Say that I am the ugly, despicable, poor person! Don't torment my hardworking family! If anyone does…no, I think you guys can picture what I could do to you!"

Everyone was silent.

"Good, I think that is an oath to keep from now on!"

And I saw Mrs. Sandra, who gave me a look. I could see her face. She mouthed out 'Meet me after class!', and I nodded. We began class, and the hours became very quick. I was sketching on my notebook. Realized Annabeth was hanging out with Luke. She was giggling, and I got mad. I was in trouble with Mrs. Sandra (you can guess it…), and I bet everyone will think me as a poor person who doesn't even worth a single thing. And Annabeth…I think she might go to Luke because she thinks I'm a beast. I faced towards the back of the room (though I was in the way back), and tried to blink back the tears. _Percy…don't cry! Keep your head high…Percy! You can do this!_ I worked behind the classroom, not even facing my classroom.

Then, I saw Leo, walking towards me.

"Sup Percicle!" Leo said.

"Sup Leocicle." I spat back.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"You think I am?"

"Percy…look…maybe part of the class will make fun of you-,"

"You mean the whole class?"

"Percy…no. Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Selena, Charles, Travis, Katie, and darling Calypso totally think opposite. Percicle, you'll be alright. Your friends saved you. Go Leocicle TEAM!"

"Leo…you're hilarious." I smile back.

"Right…oh, and did you know that I changed Tyson's sign into: ALL THE GIRLS LUV LEO! Tyson laughed when he saw it…but he's asking me to fix it. I'll fix it later…but I feel like just making it stay there a few days."

"Leo…gosh, how did you do that?"

"That is the magic of mechanism."

"Right," I say. And after that, I go away. And Leo goes away. And I work again, thinking of his words. But for this whole time, I've been waiting for Annabeth's name to be said when Leo was talking about the people who actually don't think that way. Now that stings…

**Annabeth POV:**

Luke is impossible.

"Percy…don't you ever touch him. Don't even do anything to him."

"Then like me."

"I'll never."

"Then your Percy boy will get scarred."

"He won't."

"He seemed to blow up!" Luke taunted me. "Like he didn't."

"Meet me after class," I glare, laughing his stupid comment. His smile fades, and after that, I walk away, talking to Piper about her project assignment. Soon, class ended. I was talking to Piper, and waited for Luke. We had a few things to clear up.

"Annabeth…what do you see in Percy?" Luke asks when we sit down on a tree. "What on earth do you see in that poor boy? Don't you see anything in me?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Annabeth…I love you."

"So you do that to taunt Percy? So you do that because you want to love me? Torturing Percy makes me hate you even more!"

"I've liked you since you signed up from that archery competition!"

"Which I don't care! I don't care about your stupid feelings! I care about…"

"What?"

"Percy!"

"You mean that poor, ugly boy who's father is so shameless-,"

I slapped his cheeks. Hard. He can't taunt me, nor Percy. "Listen clearly. Luke, I hate you. Don't you dare say any word to Percy…ever. Especially in front of my face. Understand?"

"Annabeth-,"

"Shut up!" I shout. "I hate you."

And I walk away. Luke doesn't follow. Which I was DEFINETLY glad of…

**That was the end of chapter 18. Luke…urg, I know he is such an idiot. But chapter 19 is super cute…hope you liked this chapter! And please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi fans! Here comes Chapter 19…thank you guys…for being so supportive over this book. Anyways, here comes the next chapter…enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**Percy POV:**

I go to my favorite place, where I feel closely connected to Dad. I throw pebbles on the water, feeling so sad and angry for how mean Luke was. And Annabeth…how she laughed with Luke in class, and also dragged him to a tree…

Forget it. I know, I know, maybe Annabeth must not feel that way. She never came to soothe me. All she did was make matters worse; by talking to Luke. Does she take sides? I really wish she didn't.

I kept throwing pebbles. I was angry, and for the past few minutes, I wasted my time on throwing pebbles. And soon, I heard a voice saying, "Hey."

I turned around, and saw that it was Annabeth.

"Go away!" I said, raising my voice.

"Percy…I'm so sorry what Luke said to you."

"Shut up Wise girl. I think you are fine being in Luke's side. Just go away!"

A small smile crept on her face.

"Do you really…like really…think I'm in Luke's side? When I was yelling at him the whole time to stop pestering you. Percy…gosh, you can be so cute sometimes!"

I hesitated. Did I get frustrated for no apparent reason? And actually, has Annabeth…Annabeth Chase…actually call me cute?

"Shut up!" I say, embarrassed of my stupidity. Annabeth sat beside me, and pecked my cheeks.

"Sorry," she said. "Kind of had to…"

I kiss her again. AGAIN! I don't know, but what's wrong with me? Why do I keep kissing her? But she looked so beautiful today; her hair tied up into a casual pony-tail, and her uniform making her look as a cute adorable blushing pumpkin…it was kind of hard to resist. Soon, she pulled away.

"If you thought that way…if you actually did…you know me! Percy…cute Percy…"

She squishes my cheeks, and I give her a little mad face. I wasn't actually mad…but I wanted to give her a point saying that I am not a baby. Instead, she snapped a photo of me.

"What the-,"

"It's a camera silly! I got a cute mad picture of you…yes! Leslie bought me a camera today, so I can use it!"

"What for?" I ask.

"For photography. We have a project…Mrs. Sandra says… that is so big. And anyways, did Mrs. Sandra talk to you?"

Great, now that comes up.

Mrs. Sandra was calm about this matter. And she actually took my side, saying that his words were wrong. I felt like a little kid, though I am 30 years old. But she patted my back, and I left. I then told everything to Annabeth, who grinned.

"Mrs. Sandra is a wonderful human being. I'm serious…she gives everyone second chances…"

Kissed her again. Percy Jackson…why do you keep kissing her? But she looked so cute, as a pumpkin who is blushing. Gosh, I should go tell her to mess up her hair and make her look like a monster for me to tell her that she is ugly. But even though she did that…I have a feeling that she will still look adorable…

"Percy?" Annabeth said, looking closely at my eyes. Well…she was really close. Like, her two hands were holding my cheek, and our noses were one millimeter away. She was looking at my eyes closely.

"You always remind me of water!" Annabeth said.

"And you always remind me of an owl!"

"Thank you, I will take that as a compliment."

"Me too," I reply. Then, she kisses me.

AGAIN!

But I didn't mind. Because after that, we worked together on her chamber, now, and sat very close to each other.

**Annabeth POV:**

Man…Annabeth…I seriously don't know what has gotten into you!

I kissed Percy so much! He looked so cute when I squished his cheeks, that I snapped a photo of him. Let me check…ah, there it is! Man, why does he look absolutely adorable? I safely put my camera on a drawer, and laid down on my bed. Percy…when will this crush relationship ever end? Sometimes I wish that we were girlfriend and boyfriend relationship now…but I just don't know! Anyways, Percy is adorable.

I soon carried on with my SECRET sketchbook.

Okay, I do have architecture sketchbook and stuff, but this sketchbook held the sketches I love. I drew my dream village, and set on back to work.

Many hotels, check. Amusement parks, check. Charity fundraising events, check. Village luxury houses, check. Castle…

Need to work on the castle. I turned the page, and realized that I drew just so much of Percy.

Just so much.

I never knew I insanely drew Percy, drawing him in every angle, and every part that we've been together. The kiss…and just about everything. I never knew he was this important to me. I kiss the page when he is just smiling. Then, I decide to just sketch later. I lay down in bed, thinking of what we should do for my chamber, until I hear a little knock on the window.

Huh? I take a slight peek. It was Percy.

"Percy, what on earth-,"

"Shush!"

"Why?"

"I need your camera."

"For what?"

"Just give it to me."

"Alright!"

I hand it to him, and giving him a face, he snaps a photo.

"Can you print this out?"

"Why?"

"Hey, if we need to be couples, don't each of us need a photo of each other?"

I froze. Couples?

"Percy, are you-,"

"Hey, so for couple planning…want to have a date at Christmas?"

"What on earth are you talking about? Christmas isn't-,"

"I know. That's a joke. Maybe we can have a date in the forest."

"Percy…you aren't-,"

"Hmmm….so after you print the pictures-,"

"PERCY!"

"What?" he asks, smiling.

"Are you…" I say, my voice barely audible. "saying that we should date? That we can be couples?"

"Mmmhmm…" Percy says.

"PERCY!" I scream, literally jumping up on the window. He falls down on the ground, and I apologize. I was on top of him, on accident! I got super excited, that I didn't even care. I gave him a slow kiss, and he pulled away.

"Girl…calm down!"

"I've been waiting for this day!"

"Meaning you approve to be my girlfriend?"

"Duh? Percy…gosh…thank you!"

"It's not a 'thank you'," he said, having a stupid imitation of my 'thank you' voice. "I just chose to be your boyfriend."

I hug him one more time, and he breaks away.

"Let's date soon…"he says.

"Okay!" I say, super hyper. And I jump back up to my room, going in from the window. After that, I see Percy leaving.

I will never forget this day.

Because Rachel, Percy's mine.

Percy's MINE!

**Percy POV:**

I will never forget this day.

Because Luke, Annabeth's mine.

Annabeth's MINE!

**Did you like this chapter? Hope you did…I really like it. Anyways, thanks for reading this. Don't forget to review. And just saying, I wanted to tell you that I will update a lot (especially on Monday) so don't worry. Anyways, hope you liked it, and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sup everyone! Here comes the next chapter (already the 20****th****chapter…didn't see that coming!). Anyways, thank you fans for being such great readers and really loving my story. I would like to tell you: ENJOY! And please review…**

**Annabeth POV:**

The next morning, Leslie still couldn't make up my happy expression. At dinner, all I did was smile real wide. And today, right now, Leslie is inspecting me.

"Gosh Annabeth! You're acting weird. What's up?"

"Percy," I said stupidly.

"Yeah?" Leslie said.

"Girlfriend…"

"My! Let's invite him over!"

"Dinner. Make. His house!" I say, mumbling like a little kid.

"Okay. Mrs. Jones…"

"MRS. JONES!" I screeched. I hadn't visited her for so many days. "I'll go visit her now!"

Before Leslie even said a word, I dashed away, my hair all tangled. I didn't even bother comb it. It was six in the morning (really?) when I checked my watch. I soon knocked at the door, and out bursted Mrs. Jones happy face.

"Annabeth!"

"Mrs. Jones!"

She hugged me tightly, and I smiled. "I really am sorry. I just couldn't-,"

"Architecture project…" she exclaimed. "Leslie kept me up-to-date about you. Heard you finished Athena's chamber…"

"Yeah. I'm working on the lost princess's-."

"Annabeth. You make me so curious."

"Why?"

"Everytime you talk about the lost princess, you always have a face that is so deceiving."

I did not know that.

"I…" I stammered.

"If it is private, I will leave everything be. I was just curious…is something wrong?"

"I…" I stammered. "Mrs. Jones…I trust you. I REALLY TRUST you, so please keep this a secret."

"Alright," she said. "Before you say even a word, let me get you a hot cup of tea."

I sat down on a rocking chair (that is the seat that I always sit on when I talk to Mrs. Jones), and she soon came out with a warm cup of tea.

"Dear, take a sip."

I took a sip. I love how Mrs. Jones teas are made by her. It tasted wonderful.

"Mrs. Jones…I am the lost princess."

Mrs. Jones froze. "What?"

"I…Annabeth Chase…I am the lost princess!" I stammer. Mrs. Jones puts down her cup of tea, and stares at me.

"Now, I really do believe this," Mrs. Jones whispers. "Your gray eyes, sense of responsibility, and…leadership…Annabeth!"

"Mrs. Jones…please keep this a secret."

"Of course Princess-,"

"And promise me one thing," I say.

"Yes dear?"

"Don't talk formally to me. Just…call me plain Annabeth."

"Alright," Mrs. Jones says, hugging me.

"And…we can pick berries soon!"

"Sure…today I am going to meet Leslie at night in your house."

"Yeah…then you can meet Percy-,"

I pause. Mrs. Jones gives me an eye.

"Percy? Perhaps…"

"Nothing."

"Who is he dear? Come on, Mrs. Jones keep secrets!"

I blush. She says it in a playful tone.

"It's nothing. He's just my boyfriend-,"

"Dear…is he coming at your house tonight?"

"Mmmhmm…well…maybe."

"I want to meet him."

"You kind of did."

"What?"

"Remember the time when I delivered chicken noodle soup to you? That boy…"

"He's Percy?"

"Mmmhmmm…"

"He is quite a handsome lad."

"Yeah…"

"Now, you should be preparing. Go!"

And we say our good-byes, and I leave. Mrs. Jones is always such a sweet and caring woman. I will always take care of her. It seems as if she is my mother…

I dress up, pack for school, and leave.

And now, I can meet Percy!

**Grover POV:**

Percy and Annabeth are holding hands. Hmmm…let me see if they like each other.

"Hey Percy! Hey Annabeth!"

"Sup," Percy greets me.

"So…what's with the hands?"

"We're dating," Percy says with pride. Annabeth squirms a little, because she saw my face which I was smiling.

"Wow," I say.

"Yeah," Percy replied. Then, he walked with Annabeth.

I followed them behind. Without them seeing, I smiled a little.

**Annabeth POV:**

For the rest of the day, Grover, Percy, and I just worked on my chamber. Grover doesn't know I am the lost princess…yet. I suddenly thought of Dad…the way he just simply passed me…barely having any connection in the ruins. I threw that part away and just began to think of something else.

Soon, time ended. Mrs. Sandra called me up, just to speak privately. I nodded.

"Annabeth Chase…"

"Yes…"

"How is the project going?"

"Great."

"Good…darling, everything okay?"

"Of course."

"Okay…darling?"

"Yeah?"

"Good girl," she spat out. She patted my shoulder, and I hugged her. Mrs. Sandra was always too sweet.

And after that, I left. Percy greeted me with a hug, and we soon went to my chamber.

Gosh…did Dad really hate me?

The chamber he let us to create was so hard to fix. It was moldy, everywhere. It looked like a dungeon cell. So is he telling my chamber to be an ugly moss covered place. I shuttered. We began to plan, thinking of pictures and just about everything there. However, I found a little note saying:

Dear Architects,

I am so glad you are here. If you can change this moss-covered filthy chamber into a chamber dedicated to my so lost little girl, Annabeth, I will put you as top architects. All the objects are with me, so one person can retrieve them at the end. Thank you architects, and see you soon!

Sincerely,

King Fredrick

I ripped the note. Stupid Dad. I just went away, and soon found myself sketching furiously. Grover and Percy looked over my shoulder, and I soon realized what I created.

Art. I created art. I created a beautiful chamber to my heart's content. No need for Percy to ever plan. It was from my heart, and I drew it that way. It was beautiful, just exactly like Mom's. I just stayed there, feeling super happy. All out of the blue. I was angry to happy. Wow…today seemed just so weird.

Anyways, Grover snatched the notebook out of my hand, headed out of the door, and started dancing while hugging the notebook. Percy hugged me, and gave me a warm kiss. I blushed away, and he hugged me.

"Annabeth…"

"Percy…"

And we ended staring at each other till Grover came back with a happy mood.

**Like this chapter? Okay, I know people were expecting a date or something like that, but don't worry! I'll try to fit in a date on the right time…anyways please review! And hope you liked it…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sup people! Okay, this is my 21****st****chapter! Thank you guys, all my fans, for being such great people to actually read my story! Anyways, hope you enjoy this, and also review…**

**Percy POV:**

The next day, Annabeth isn't here. Is she sick or something? I was pretty worried, so I planned that after class, I am going to run to her house and see how she is. Surely she'd feel better when she sees me…

Tyson is overreacting towards this whole lovie dovie thing between Annabeth and me. I guess it is because I am his LITTLE brother…and LITTLE brothers are meant to be adored. Then I thought of Mom. The way she stared at Annabeth, that gleam in her eye. Yesterday, she gave us an unexpected dinner made by her. She was so sweet, but with some reason, I felt like I was a stupid person who couldn't give Annabeth anything, but Annabeth…sweet Annabeth…kissed me instead.

The visions were in place.

_Flashback…_

"Annabeth, thank you!" I say. I feel so horrible because she gave me a meal, and I…what did I do for her.

"No problem," she says, kissing my lips. I pull away.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"I…" I stammer. "I don't give you even a thing!"

"Percy-,"

"Annabeth…this is piling up on me! I don't know what to do! I am a lame, stupid, poor-,"

"PERCY JACKSON, YOU DO NOT CONSIDER YOURSELF THIS WAY! STOP THESE STUPID THOUGHTS NOW!" Annabeth shouts. I've never seen her this frustrated. I saw the view below; we were on top of thinking rock. Annabeth stared at me.

"Percy…I like you. And if you are going to consider yourself this way…I feel like I'm going to falter. You've given me so much things alright! You've given me a smile, and on top of that, helped me make an important piece that really was important, which was the chamber project. And I know that you've let me show my feelings, accepting me. And…I know that you'll accompany my dream, and we can work this together. TOGETHER! Percy…a meal compared to those is just so little," Annabeth said, wiping my tears. I wept…because that means she really liked me. Like…

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No need. You've done so much for me."

"You too."

And then, I kissed her. It was a slow kiss, which made me feel graceful. Her lips were soft (as always), and she was my first kiss. Like, I was never interested mainly in a girl as much as Annabeth. Annabeth…the girl who soothes me. With some reason, I wanted to hear more words from her…LOVE. Love seemed the right word, and I wanted to hear that from her. Finally, she broke away, and she smiled.

"Percy…"

"Annabeth…"

"Why…why do you need to be this good? Like…"

"Shut up Chase," I say.

"What?" she said, daring me with a playful tone. I smack my lips again, this time kissing more passionately, with more hope. Soon, she pulled away.

"Percy…I…"

"Annabeth…I…"

But we both froze. My words were going to say 'love you'. I wonder what her words were. Anyways, after that, she kissed me (AGAIN! It isn't a bad thing, but I'm kissing her too much!), and after that, we broke apart. And I smiled…like real smiled.

_Flashback over…_

My daydream of replaying that all over ended class. Well, like class was over. I ran towards her house, knocking at the door.

"Percy darling!" Leslie said, very excited. "So, what's up?"

"I'm looking for Annabeth…is she sick?"

"What are you talking about? Didn't Annabeth go to school?"

I froze. Before Leslie said a word, I ran away. I had to search for her. What happened? I had to find out…I had to. Because…I love her.

**Annabeth POV:**

"Let me go you stupid idiot!" I screech. Luke and Rachel are together.

"You kissed Percy!" both of them said at unison.

"I did not!"

"You're lying. At the forest-,"

"Fine. I did. But what is that to you?"

"Percy is mine, and Luke should be yours," Rachel stammered.

"Sorry, but Percy is mine!"

"Why? You're using him, are you? You're using him because you want to make fun of him. Because he is a good architect, you want to join forces and soon abandon him all alone, do you?"

"Shut up Rachel, that is not true!"

"Then why do you like Percy?"

"I don't like Percy…it's more than that!" I screech. I was about to say the word love. I didn't want to tell anyone else before I say it to Percy. Rachel slapped me.

"Then are you saying love?"

I was silent.

"So it is. Guards, beat her up!"

Luke neglected, and tried to save me, but others started to kick and punch me. I defend back, but if five armed guards are hurting me…and one girl…I can't beat all of them. I was shoved hard in the stomach, and felt dizzy. I soon fell to the floor, and they started to kick on me. My ankle, that ankle that if you trigger it just a little bit it will reactivate into ache, was stomped on. Some guard stepped on me. I shrieked, and soon other guards were stepping on my ankle.

"Say you hate Percy. If you do, then you're free."

"No. I will get beat up if that is what it costs. I will never let go of Percy, and I will never, ever, try to break up with him."

"Annabeth! UGGGG! Guards, beat her up! Harder, two guards for the ankle, and three to kick her back! Go!"

Luke was screaming. There were two guards who were holding him.

I was beaten up, bruises and blood all around my body. I was sweating, hard. I felt so dizzy, and I couldn't open my eyes. I was about to faint till I heard a voice call out.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" I heard a voice say. I knew it was Percy.

"Percy," I say weakly. Then, I hear so many shoves and punches, and soon Rachel screams.

"Percy, I tried to save Annabeth. These guards have a grudge on her! They took revenge," she says.

Luke agrees. "Rachel really tried to stop, but instead she was constantly beat up!"

"Shut up. I heard everything. Annabeth!" he says, creeping towards me. Suddenly, a guard rises up. Percy is behind that guard, and he is holding a javelin.

"NO!" I shriek. The javelin was thrown, and I block it from Percy. It goes through my arms, and I screech. Blood streams down, and I cry. Suddenly, I hear a powerful, noble voice shrieking, "Lower your weapons now! Rachel, I will speak to you later. And…"

"Luke."

"Let me meet you in jail."

I wince. "Excuse me…Luke isn't bad." And I say that because he tried to save me. The voice breathes out.

"Move all the guards now!" the voice screeches. Suddenly, new guards come, and take the old guards. Suddenly, I see a blurry figure, which was…DAD?

"Dear, are you okay?" I see Dad ask. "Poor girl. She should get definite medication."

"Of course," Percy says while crying.

"I'll get the ambulance!" Dad says. And he runs away. Percy stares at me.

"Annabeth-,"

"Percy. I…I love you okay? That's why I'm like this. Percy, I love you. I love you so much. Because you're Percy. And my Percy is the best Percy ever in the world. I…love you."

Percy cries. Few droplets fall down.

"Annabeth…"

"Percy, sshhhh. Everything is going to be fine."

"I should've gotten hit!" Percy screams.

"I said I love you."

"I…Annabeth, oh I really love you. Annabeth, stay with me! Don't die…please! For my sake! Please…"

Then, everything is black.

**Hope you like this chapter! I know, this is a cliff-hanger. I'll try to update…and don't worry, since I am also excited about this story, like a lot, I will write ASAP!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, this is chapter 22. I instantly wrote after I did this chapter, because I was excited. Anyways, thank you guys, for reading this. And enjoy…this chapter which I got hyper too…review!**

**Percy POV:**

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Annabeth! No, you have to open your eyes! Don't give up, please! Please!" I screech. "Wise girl…please."

Soon, people hurdle in, carrying her. The ambulance drives away, and the king sees me.

"Hello."

"Hello your majesty.

"Name?"

"Percy Jackson, your majesty."

"Mmm…Percy…who is she?"

"Annabeth, sire. She is my girlfriend."

"Ahh," the king says. "She reminds me so much of my lost daughter."

"Oh," I reply.

"Percy?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"You're a good lad."

"Thank you your majesty," I say.

"And Percy?"

"Yes?"

"You don't need to call me 'your majesty' every time. Don't even call me that."

"Alright," I say, feeling very uncomfortable.

"It's all right. Anyways, hope your girlfriend feels better."

"Yes," I say. He pats me on the back, and goes away. I feel a sense of father relationship between this geusture.

"Percy…we should meet sometime," he says. I nod, and he goes away. Then, I rush towards Annabeth…

And once I do, I kiss her. Though she isn't awake, I still kissed her.

Because she means so much to me. I'd rather die then she. I kissed her.

Because I love her.

And because she need to realize that I really care for her.

And that she is my little girl.

**King Fredrick POV:**

Night came. And still…still…that girl was in my brain.

Rachel…she was going to have severe punishment by freezing her credit card, suspending her for a month against the malls and spas, and after school, she had to directly come home. Architecture school…which reminds me of Athena, and then Annabeth…

Annabeth!

Annabeth…that name. Close connection…no! Fredrick…your daughter is dead. And stupid press wants stupid story, so I have to let that I'm over her. But I'm not. I am never am. Besides, Diana, Queen Diana, gets angry if I still have them in my heart. I get interrupted from my thoughts by Diana who kissed me tenderly.

"Freddie-,"

"Only Athena-," I pause. I didn't want anyone to call my Freddie then Athena. Athena is too special, and Diana…stupid Mom! Why did Mom insist with an arranged marriage? I'm a little miserable living with Diana…

"Fredrick…perhaps-,"

"Sorry," I say. "Just a little repulse. But don't call me Freddie."

"Okay," she says. "Fredrick, I love you."

"Me too," I say. But I wince. She doesn't notice.

"Come here," she says. I had to follow, and she kisses me. She kisses me till I feel so sleepy (was it a few hours? It felt like it!). Finally, she broke away.

"Darling, seriously, I love you!"

"Me too." I wince again. Diana…she wasn't my type. Mom…why?

Anyways, I soon realized it was only a few minutes. Why am I feeling this way? No matter how much I try to love Dianna, all I feel is…nothing. When I kiss Diana, I feel like hours are passing. When I kiss Athena, I feel like never stopping. When we break away, I feel like it has only been a few minutes, but instead an hour passed. I missed Athena. And then, I went to my study (which by the way, no one is allowed to come except Athena), and weep.

**Annabeth POV:**

I wake up, and feel immediately energized. Because I see Percy, and I kiss him. He kisses me too, and with some reason, I felt a grand connection.

"Annabeth…"

"Percy!" I scream. He hugs me, and we both fill each other with hugs and kisses. Then he breaks away.

"Annabeth…don't you dare do that again. I could've gotten hit."

"That's because I love you silly!" I say. But then it seemed so embarrassing to say it right in front of his face, I duck. Percy grins and pokes me.

"Percy-,"

And again, I am interrupted with a kiss. I've never felt this majestic before. We kiss, and he breaks away. It only seemed like a few seconds, but it was just a few minutes. Come on!

Anyways, Percy pats my hand.

"Annabeth…I'm so happy! I was so worried-,"

"I love you."

And there it is again. I kiss Percy until a nurse comes.

"Oops, sorry. I should leave-,"

"It's okay!" Percy says, blushing furiously. You can start with her check-ups."

"Of course," the nurse says, feeling so awkward at the moment. I took a few treatment, and soon I rest. I laid back, feeling the pillow cushion me.

"Annabeth…I have a surprise."

"Huh?"

"Here it goes!" Percy said. Soon, I realized a picture of us kissing each other…well…with my eyes closed. I looked so clueless and lifeless. He must've taken this picture when I was unconscious.

"Percy-,"

"This picture can be our first couple picture. Annabeth…I love you!"

"Me too. Percy…I just…I was scared, and I-,"

"Ssshhhhh," Percy says while soothing me.

"I was so scared," I whisper, crying.

He engulfs me with a warm hug. I feel so reassured, and so safe in his arms.

"I was really scared."

"I love you. And if you died, I felt so-,"

Kissed him. Again. I kissed him this time, and we kissed for a few minutes. Suddenly, I broke free, and started crying.

"Dad," I ached. Dad…

"Mom," I say. Percy kisses my forehead, and soon kisses my lips. I cry because I miss them so much, and after that, we break free. Percy sleeps by sitting on the chair and leaning on the bedside table. I sleep by a warm smile on Percy's face. I face him, and he comes really close. Like I can see his eyes so close, and our nose tickle each other. And after that, I give a peck on the lips. By the same distance, he kisses me slowly. We pull away, but at the same distance, he kisses me again. It was on that cycle till both of us slept, his head leaning on the edge of the bed, while sitting uncomfortably on the chair, our lips attached to each other…

**Like it? Hope you did. Anyways, please review! :D Oh, and sorry. I didn't update right away, because I really was tired. Anyways, here was the chapter though…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! This is the 23****rd****chapter…hope you like it! Enjoy…oh, and don't forget to review! And l place a huge 'thank you' to all of you gorgeous people for actually looking into this story, and cherishing it. Thanks guys!**

**Percy POV:**

Few days passed. Annabeth seemed much better in shape, and looked so happy to see me every time I'd arrive from school. Rachel kept flirting (which I obviously ignored), and Luke gave me the eye. I ignored that too. Annabeth was so happy, every day. She'd kiss me, pulling me into so much emotions. Like…I love her, and since she kisses me so tenderly…I can't stop kissing her as well. Anyways, I came back, and I was put into a kiss that seemed so loving that I displayed my feelings in the kiss as well. If I had Annabeth kiss me every single day, I would feel like heaven.

Mom came in, and saw us kiss.

EEK! Why? Annabeth and my love life is super personal…and for a Mom to tease how much I love Annabeth…EEK! Mom closed the door, and Annabeth pulled away.

"Sorry, you can come in!"

And in came Mom with an awkward face. That was the same face the nurse had. Which made me laugh.

"Calm down Mom, it's okay!" I giggle.

"Percy…gosh, how was school?" Mom asked.

"Oh, it was great!"

"Mmm…"

"Well…hi."

"Percy…would you mind just a minute for Annabeth and me to talk together?"

I back away towards the door, run towards Annabeth, kiss her cheeks, and go away. Mom just smiles, and then I was left in the hallway, waiting.

**Annabeth POV:**

"How are you feeling dear?" Mrs. Jackson asks.

"Me?" I say stupidly. "Oh…yeah. My bruises don't ache so much, and my ankle feels much better."

"I'm very glad. Annabeth, dear?"

"Yes?" I ask.

"Thank you. Thank you for many things."

"No need," I reply back. "Well, I am thankful to you for many reasons."

"What have I done to you that was so special?"

"Well…you've accepted me to be Percy's girlfriend, you welcomed me as if I was part of your family (which by the way, I felt super happy of!), and lastly, how you bore Percy. Percy…he's magic!" I blush.

Mrs. Jackson smiles. She pats my hair, giving me the most warmest looks in the world. I understood why Percy loved her so much…because she is this warm, and this charming. I seriously would not know what to do if I hadn't met Mrs. Jackson…

"Thank you. You are such a beautiful young lady."

I blush rosy red. Did she just say I am a beautiful girl? Oh my…I got a compliment from Mrs. Jackson! WAHOO! I got a compliment, I got a compliment, I got a compliment from Mrs. Jackson!

"Wow, I should've given you more compliments before. You're so happy that you've got your first compliment."

EEK! Did she hear that? Man…this is so embarrassing.

"Mrs. Jackson-,"

"Adorable," she smiles, holding my hand.

"Thank you," I say. She smiles back, giving me a warm hug, and soon exits the door. I missed that relationship. I missed it so much. Mom…I'm not replacing MOM, but she can be my secondary Mom. Meaning, she is my Mom, not biologically, but emotionally. I think of that warmth, holding on to it until an unexpected visitor comes by.

"Get out of here Luke!"

"Shut up Chase."

"What the-,"

"I've ached too much. Now it is time for Percy to ache."

"What are you talking about? What on earth are you-,"

And my lips get smacked into Luke's. I struggle, feeling so strange, and so frustrated. Suddenly, my energy drains out. From wasting all my energy on pulling and struggling out from his grasp, I lose it. Sadly. I didn't want Percy to see it. Please, don't make Percy in this room. PLEASE! I don't want a stupid misunderstanding by kissing Luke. Because no matter how hard I tried pulling away, he's stronger. Much stronger. And I feel so frustrated, that I finally let go.

"Luke, don't you dare put a finger on me! Who are you to-,"

And I get kissed again. And again I struggle. I open my eyes, and see the one I never wanted to see this.

Percy.

NO! Why does life not listen to me? Why did he, of all people, see this? I can't…no! He runs away. I struggle, hard, trying to find that remaining strength I once had. But not anymore. It drained out on me, and I was kissed till my energy boosted up (which thankfully, was really quick), and I slapped Luke.

Luke stopped grasping me, breathing for air. I did too. I ran away, my bunny slippers trotting behind. I was limping. And I was wondering…why does these misunderstandings occur to Percy and I? All I wanted was a consistent, loving relationship, and it ends up to stupid misunderstandings! I hated it, I wanted to scream. I climb the staircase, wincing from the pain. It took about 30 minutes till I reached the second story. And in there, I saw Percy with Rachel. He saw me, and looked at Rachel.

"Rachel…I can't live without you. I was the foolish one. I love you."

_I love you._ It took Percy to confess his feelings for a month, and for her…who he hated so much, a day. Tears were weighing down my eye lids. But Annabeth Chase, you aren't a baby. Don't cry! If you do…I'll…I'll…

"Percy, I really love you. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't care about Annabeth. Nuh-uh, not even a single thing. You're mine."

"Percy…I-,"

"Sshhh. Annabeth is out of my life. You're in it now. Okay, I've been overreacting this whole time when you hurt Annabeth. And don't tell Annabeth. I'm going to dump her as soon as I go to her room."

Tears fall down. ANNABETH! WHY?

"Oh Percy!" Rachel screams. She kisses him, and he closes his eyes. He opens them, but they're still kissing, and he gives me the coldest look. Percy Jackson…how can you? Then I remembered the picture he gave me. I took it out of my patient clothes (the pocket), and ripped it. He had an eye that looked hurt. Then, I spoke.

"Rachel, hello." I say.

Rachel stares at me. "Oh, hi Annabeth! Percy is planning to dump you."

"I heard. I just wanted to say…Percy Jackson…you're no longer, EVER, going to trespass my life. Good-bye!" I say. I walk away, tears really forming. I can't believe he actually said _I love you_ so rashly towards Rachel. I know, I guess he was mad because of a misunderstanding. But I…at that same situation…declined to ever say the word love towards anyone. I've took in the pain, and ran away. And I had to admit, I was pretty calm. But Percy…I…

I love him.

No matter how much he scars me, I think my fate is to love him. Foolish Annabeth! But still, no matter what, I love him.

I love him, though he scars me.

But I'll keep my distance. To make him feel happy with Rachel. Because if I interfere, all I am causing him is pain.

So I'll go away. But nothing can change the fact that I love him.

**:-( Super sad chapter, I know. I'll update ASAP, because again, I am excited to write what's going to happen next. Anyways, thank ya all! And remember to review! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sup guys! Well, hope you like this chapter…heh…and thank you fans! Anyways, enjoy! And please review! :D :D :D**

**Percy POV:**

I can't believe Annabeth walked away like that.

This is ALL an act. ALL an act.

But I can't believe I actually said the word love. I wanted to scar her, make her feel that pain. But suddenly, I realized that this whole time, I've scarred her too much. And then Rachel kissed me. I opened my eyes, and saw her crying. She ripped the photo, which scarred me. Rachel skipped away, feeling super happy, I just saw the ripped photo, the kiss separated. I looked at it, and picked it up. Then, I went downstairs, so I can talk to Annabeth…

**Annabeth POV:**

Quick Annabeth, quick!

I heard footsteps, which would be obviously Rachel and Percy. But then I realized that Rachel skimmed past me, not realizing that I was there. She must've been that happy. I cried, making my bunny slippers trot along with me. I…was a misery to Percy. I should've just left him alone. No, I should've never bumped into Percy. And why did I love architecture? I should've been more into architecture…girl! Man, I feel like my life is all about architecture…

I felt a grasp. Percy pulled my shoulder forcefully.

"Annabeth! Why did you just go?" Percy screamed.

"What are you talking about-,"

"Weren't you supposed to stop that?"

"I don't hang around with JERKS!"

"You're so stupid Annabeth."

"Thank you. Because I know that I am not!"

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!"

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed. Tears dropped down. Hate? Did he hate me that much to say those words. He stopped.

"Annabeth-,"

"Sshhh. Percy, I guess we should break up."

"Annabeth-,"

"Shhh. Don't linger towards the past. Stay strong." I said, squeezing his hand. And then I left, crying. Suddenly, I felt another pull.

"Annabeth…can't you see though my eyes? Can't you see that was a whole act? Do you think I love Rachel?"

"Then you used her. Which makes me more mad!"

"Annabeth…Rachel acted too."

"What?"

"Rachel apologized. She still loves me and yeah blah blah blah, yeah. But she wanted to clear everything up. She's just owed 3/7 things to make me convinced."

"But you scarred me."

"You love Luke. You LOVE Luke. You were aching to be kissed more-,"

"What?" I cried. "How can you think that way?"

"You were kissing him, doing all sorts of hand motions-,"

"Percy Jackson, shut up right this instant or else I'll literally slap you hard in the face!" I screamed. "Luke isn't anything. Everything was a misunderstanding. Percy…you jerk! How can you believe in that? I was punching him, and you think I was…aching for more?"

"Annabeth-,"

"Shut up Percy! Just go away!"

And he faltered. Tears were all over his eyes.

"Annabeth…"

"Percy…"

We stared until I realized true reality. I broke away from the stare, and was about to walk down until I get another pull from my shoulder. I stare at Percy, who looked so innocent. It felt so hard to get mad at him, when I am so mad at him.

"Annabeth…I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Breaking you heart was a mistake. Annabeth, I really love you. I'd rather die then make you suffer. Annabeth, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. You're everything to me…I'm serious. Okay, I have my family, but you…you're in a new category that has really renewed me. I'm sorry, I'm stressed, and I know I am the most horrible boyfriend-,"

I kiss him. I wanted to show how much he meant to me. Percy kissed me as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he hugged me. I smiled, and soon we broke free. Our nose tickled each other, and I gave a weak smile.

"Percy…" I said. "I really love you. So next time…next time…just don't even try to ever say 'I love you' to anyone. I'm your little girl, and that's final. If you ever think to EVER meet another girl, I'll slap her. And Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"The picture…give it."

"Sure," he said rummaging through his pockets. I take out tape, because Leslie gave it incase of use. I was so clueless why, and Leslie just gave it with no apparent reason. Of course Leslie never knew; she looked so genuine. I found the tape really good to use, and soon taped it. Percy smiled.

"Since I taped it back, and we look as if we kissed, why don't we kiss again?"

"Did Annabeth Chase just say that for real?"

"Yes…Percy…come here!"

And I was kissed again. I kissed him, and tears fell down. His tears also fell, and we kissed till my legs felt so tired. Percy offered to piggy back ride me, and I jumped on top of him. He went down the stairs, and basically time to time, I'd peck him on the cheek once in a while. Percy would just smile, and soon we arrived.

Luke was there.

"Percy, put down Annabeth this instant-,"

"Luke, did you know he is my boyfriend?"

"What?" Luke shrieked.

"Percy Jackson is MY boyfriend!" I say. Luke freezes, and runs away.

And Percy kisses me again.

**King Fredrick POV:**

I secretly visit the hospital. I get caught in such an awkward moment because I see Percy and Annabeth kissing.

I walk away till I see Annabeth's face pull away. She reminded me so much of Athena…and suddenly I began missing her. Annabeth…that was the exact name as my little girl. Annabeth…

"Hello your majesty," Annabeth says, having a strange face. Then it eases. "Thank you for actually putting me into a hospital. Percy told me…"

"Oh, you're welcome," I say. I soon talk to her, blah blah blah till finally I had to leave. Annabeth was a fun girl to talk with, and I felt like as if she was my daughter…I can…just…talk to her every day. Rachel, no matter how much I speak to her, she only talks about shopping and supposedly cute guys, and Diana only brags about how beautiful she is (which no offense, Athena is the prettiest), and yeah. I hate how I was forced to get married, I'm serious!

So I went back home, and I went away. I went inside my office, and Diana was in a shopping appointment. I entered my office, searched the shiniest star, and wished…

_Athena…please heal this girl's heart. Please heal this girl named Annabeth. I seriously don't know who she is, but I am full of concern for her…_

**Annabeth POV:**

Percy went away to home. Before he ever did, he opened the window, and turned off the lights. I looked at the brightest star and wished…

_Mom…please don't make anymore heartbreaks. And lastly, please make Dad's heart heal. Please make him out of worries, and for once, when I make the chambers…he would love them. Please Mom…_

**Alrighty…that is the chapter. Now, I'll tell you one thing: Annabeth and Percy's relationship is consistent. Don't worry, there won't be any fights (maybe a little), but not so much. Well, I'm pairing two others which I really want to, so yeah. Now, hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Here comes chapter 25! Well…I felt that Rachel and Luke should have a happily ever after, so I'll make it that way. This chapter (just this chapter…and maybe others but not that often) will basically be about Rachel and Luke. Anyways, thank you guys for being such WONDERFUL readers. Well, enjoy this cute chapter, and please review!**

**Luke POV:**

Everything is over.

Just about everything.

My undying crush on Annabeth is ruined. She didn't even love me…once. Tears strolled down my cheeks, and I just wished I was invisible. Annabeth never cared for me once. Then, I saw Rachel see me with tears. Dang it. Rachel can't see me like this…Luke, why are you thinking this way all of a sudden?

Rachel comes towards me. Well, I went out of the hospital, and I knew that. But I didn't realize that I came towards the woods. Rachel ran up to me, and hugged me. Suddenly…with some reason…I felt warmth. For the first time, I felt so warmed and loved. Like…Rachel hugged me.

"It's okay Luke. Percy…he has a girlfriend. I had done so much things that were seriously wrong, didn't I?"

I hesitated. "Rachel…you feel really bad, do you?"

"I don't know what was in my brain. I guess I was madly in love with Percy. It sucks how Annabeth and Percy are together."

And suddenly, I felt a huge connection. Right in this direct spot, I realized that Rachel and I went through much more things. I realized that Annabeth and Percy went through so much things just because of our schemes. And I suddenly saw Rachel in a different side. I used to be disgusted of her, saying that she does shopping appointments and stuff. But I don't care now. She looked beautiful as ever.

"Luke…" Rachel said. "Sometimes…I wonder…am I a good princess?"

I hesitate again. Well…Rachel isn't really a good princess. But what if she changes?

"Rachel," I say. "Can I just bluntly say this?"

"Yeah…you can," Rachel says, ready to be hit with harsh words.

"Truthfully speaking, you aren't the best princess in the world," Luke says. "Instead you go on shopping appointments, not caring a single thing about the country."

Rachel sinks those words through.

"But…I believe you can change. I believe that if you quite doing shopping appointments, and actually work as hard as possible…maybe you can be a good princess. I have faith in you Rachel."

Rachel smiled.

**Rachel POV:**

_I have faith in you Rachel._ Luke's voice echoed in my brain. Did Luke believe in me? I let out a big grin.

"Luke…thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Luke…I really do regret my mistakes. I…just…needed to shop so I can relieve my stress. Like…I can see through Dad's eyes…that he still has the dead princess in his heart. He thinks-,"

"Rachel," Luke says calmly. "A father can't forget fully about his loving daughter. You must accept that. Rachel…I know you. And I believe that you can forget those thoughts and actually be a good person. Renew yourself Rachel. I really do have faith in you."

Those words…no one has ever said that to me. Dad hadn't said it once, and even Mom didn't say those words. But the first person…the guy that I realized who went through everything with me…was Luke. Suddenly, I started to see a new side of Luke. I don't care about Percy anymore. Now, I am starting to care for Luke.

"Luke, I-,"

And suddenly, I am blinded in a kiss. It was so unexpected…and I seriously felt so nervous. My FIRST kiss was with Luke. But I really liked that it was him. Percy…I forced kiss him. But Luke…he kissed me genuinely, and soon I put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist, and I smiled.

"Luke…I never knew I felt this way."

"Rachel…never knew you'd accept this."

I blushed furiously, and he kisses me again. I feel like flying through the sky. Maybe I can change. And maybe, I can become a better version of myself…

**Annabeth POV:**

For the whole full hour, Percy and I were jotting down rules between our relationship.

"Seriously Annabeth? Does it have to be strict rules?" Percy complained.

"Well…" I say. "I just don't want to make foolish mistakes anymore."

"We won't!" Percy says, giving me a stare that makes me so embarrassed. It looked playful…but it gave me a look that made me feel so…shy.

"Percy…still. I want our relationship to be consistent. Besides…I just wanted to say…"

"What?"

"Don't judge this rule sheet. I'm going to use it every time you break a rule!"

"Gosh Annabeth!" Percy says in a playful tone.

"What?" I say playfully.

Then, Leslie comes in as well as Mrs. Jackson. I blush furiously.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Jackson greets me with warmth. "How's everything going?"

"Oh, it is wonderful!" I say. Percy blushes when he sees Leslie. Leslie is trying to hold laughter.

"I've got a meal for you! But I didn't make it…most of it. I helped make it. Thank Mrs. Jackson for making you this meal."

I blush real hard. "Thank you Mrs. Jackson."

"Of course. I was so concerned for you!"

Then, Grover, Leo, and Calypso comes in. Calypso looked beautiful as ever.

"Annabeth!" Calypso screams, hugging me so hard. I realized the past few weeks, I hadn't hung out with Calypso because of the architecture project as well as hanging out with Percy.

"Calypso," I say. She checks my forehead, and I can smell cinnamon. "You love the scent cinnamon, don't you?"

"Do you know me?" Calypso says, smiling.

"Right. Of course you do!" I said. Grover walks up to me, and holds my hand.

"Annabeth, you feeling okay?"

"Of course," I say. Grover pats my hands, and releases it.

"Good. I am very glad."

Then, Leo came up, smiling so happily at me. "Guess what Annabeth? So, I'm working on this new project-,"

"What project?" I ask, getting really interested in the topic.

"Tyson and I planned to make a little joke saying: ALL THE GIRLS LOVE TYSON AND LEO! Isn't that hilarious? We're planning to put it up on the electronic sign."

"Leo!" Calypso exclaims. "All the girls love Leo? You're such a doofus."

"Thank you sunshine, I'll keep that in mind."

"Leo!"

Anyways, everyone laughed at the argument. We talked for a full hour till Mrs. Jackson, Grover, Leo, Calypso, and Leslie had to head home. Leslie had an errand to make, so she had to leave. Percy left because he had to, and I was busy reading a book. It was the book called The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. I read the book, reading it until I heard a knock. And out popped Mrs. Jones head, who was smiling at me.

"Dear!"

"Mrs. Jones!"

She ran and hugged me. She put her purse on the floor, and checked if I was okay. "I was so worried when I heard from Leslie you were beat up by these cruel kids. I'm glad you look much better."

"Thank you," I say. "It's really great that you came here."

"I know right?" I am super happy.

"Mrs. Jones?"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps…by any chance…I was just thinking…"

"Go on," she proceeds. I stare at her.

"Do you have any connections with Mom? Like…Queen Athena?"

Mrs. Jones gave me a wink. Then, she whispered in my ears. "Yes…she was my friend. I was a just an ordinary village girl, on the village. I was bullied…a lot. But…your mother…your sweet mother…told the bullies to back off, and accepted me. As a friend…as for who I am. She was a true Queen…and the most smartest I had ever met. When you told me that you're her daughter…the puzzle pieces matched perfectly."

"I miss Mom. I really wanted to meet her…but she died when I was born-,"

"Annabeth…I know it is hard. Losing a mother at such a young age…at least meeting her…is a better situation. But not even knowing who she is…you'd be curious. You are…are you?"

"I really am. I really want to know what my mother was like."

"I know how you feel. Since the age of 5, my mother died. She died ill, leaving poor Betsy and I alone. My father…my foolish father…abandoned us after a year later."

"Gosh…Mrs. Jones…it must've been hard for you. Is Betsy your sister? And if she is, is she older or younger than you?"

"Younger. And yes, Betsy is my little sister. Well…my father wasn't the nicest man for leaving us out in the wilderness. We clustered together, and I protected her from so much danger that soon, when we grew up, she decided to leave me. She said she wanted to live freely. Of course I freaked out, because in life…in life…I really needed Betsy. If Betsy went away…I'm all alone. I have no one to ever linger feelings to. I was hurt emotionally back then."

"Mrs. Jones…that seems so sad!"

"Yes," she said. "However…your lovely mother, healed me. So…I was bullied as said, but she eased all my worries. She let me work at her palace, and soon I worked as her servant."

"Mrs. Jones…why would you-,"

"She sincerely apologized. I was a little hesitant if I should actually take the offer, but I did. And when I did, I realized that once I was her servant, we could hang out together. Like sisters. She was so generous, we had so much fun, and we'd read every single book in the palace library together. It felt like a dream!"

"It really looks like a dream!" I exclaim. "Books everywhere…"

"And…Betsy came. She complained to me that I've left her. Of course we had a fight, until your mother came up, and stopped everything. She offered Betsy a job too, but she was working in the laundry. Betsy had no other areas to apply then to become a laundry worker. Anyways, your mother was so sincere to my sister. We collaborated and all had fun, but Betsy was barely in the range of how deep your mother and my relationship were."

"Wow…Mrs. Jones…you're so strong."

"You are too. Dear, remember that if I can do it…with your mother's head…you are beyond capable to do it. Alright?"

"Alright," I nod. She smiles at me, and stares at the clock.

"I need to head home!"

"Mrs. Jones…can you tell me more of these stories every night? I'd really appreciate that."

Mrs. Jones smiles at me. "Of course."

And before she left, she rummaged through her purse and out came a charm bracelet. Well…it had only one charm, and that was a cute star that had a smiley face in it.

"Mrs. Jones, you don't need to-,"

"Keep it. I bought this to get you connected with your mom. Your Mom used to tell me she'd always wish on the brightest star-,"

"I do too," I whisper. She hugs me, puts it on me, and leaves after saying our good-byes. I lay on the bed, feeling so attached to Mom.

"I am Annabeth Chase, and I will be a strong girl!" I say. I smile, and put the lights out. I sleep, but look at the brightest star. Instead of making a wish, I smile, and drift off into fantasy land…

**Like this chapter? Okay…I really like Annabeth and Percy's character so much that I was tempted to write about at least one of the perspectives. So I chose Annabeth…and yeah. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! :D And please review… :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry I couldn't update today! I had an upcoming science and math test, so I really had to study for them. Anyways, hi everybody! I hope you enjoy chapter 26…I made it cute as possible! Enjoy…and please review! :D**

**Percy POV:**

I visited Annabeth every day. Somehow, I felt a huge connection with her. We'd agree on every single thing. It was night, and soon I was to leave to home. I stared at the little note that we wrote together a few days ago. It was written:

From now on, Percy and Annabeth should not be misunderstanding and being foolish. We will love each other and stay consistent. We are not going to break each other's hearts, and we're going to be good people who really are devoted to one another.

I stared at it. It was totally Annabeth's choice, and I thought it cute how she wanted everything official. Because that backs up proof, and that was super cute. _She's the wise girl…she always has a plan in her brain!_

I smiled, and soon Tyson scared me by tapping me in the middle of daydreaming Annabeth.

"Gosh, Tyson you scared me!"

"Percy…do you like Annabeth?"

"What?"

"Like…do you really like Annabeth? Like…really like her?"

I pause.

"My little brother's got a girlfriend!" Tyson giggles.

"Tyson, don't even start-,"

"He's growing up! Ha ha…the guy that used to love transformers-,"

"Tyson, I'm serious!" I giggle in a playful tone.

"Okay, your brother will stop. Because he's so nice!" Tyson says as if he's bragging.

"Yeah, Tyson is the best!" I retort.

"Dear, you didn't need to say that!" Tyson says in a mocking voice of Mrs. Patrick. He was laughing, and so was I. Mrs. Patrick is such a nice lady…but we like to make fun of her. Like…she just speaks so funny! Okay, I know making fun of someone else's voice isn't good…but you know! I know…sometimes I am not a good boy!

"Percy," Tyson says. "Good luck with Annabeth. Now, I need to meet up with Leo."

"For the sign?"

"Bingo. See ya soon!" Tyson says, grabbing his coat.

"Bye Tyson!" I shout. He closes the door, and I stare at the frame I bought. I took hours knowing how to print out pictures from a camera. And I finally mastered it! Gladly, I rummaged a frame, and put Annabeth's photo and me kissing. But not only that, but I also got to print out the first picture I took when I actually asked Annabeth out. I was glad she accepted it…

I was still a little upset that Annabeth wasn't here. The doctors had to still take care of her, and they predicted about a week later, she can get out of the hospital. Well, I smiled so happily…because Annabeth…I don't know. I really didn't know how she could ever…just…shine! Now, I really don't know what I am thinking of.

I heard a knock, and in came Mom.

"Sweetie…" she says, hugging me. I react towards the embrace by hugging her back.

"Hi Mom…what's up?" I ask.

"You asked me to talk about your father," Mom whispered. Then I remembered how I told Mom while she was making apple pie to tell me about Dad. More about Dad. Just more. Because Dad is wonderful.

"So…I wanted to tell you something. I was cleaning my bedroom, until I came across a diary. I was so stunned that your father, Poseidon, actually wrote a diary. It was so unexpected, because your father used to say diaries were stupid. I don't think so, but your father did. But he wrote one…how hilarious!" Mom squeals. Then, her eyes get teary. "Read this. I get emotional when I talk about him. Just read it, and tell me all about it!"

"Alright," I say, hugging Mom. She hugs me back, and soon lets me go.

"Dear…just read it, okay?"

"Okay…I promise."

"Even I hadn't read it. I think it deserved to be read by you…first…because I know Tyson is yeah all sorts, but you…I just wanted to let you get a glimpse of your father."

"Alright," I exclaim. Mom goes away, and I hold the diary in my hands. And I felt so connected. However, I was so lovestruck with Annabeth, I decided to visit her. This time…secretly.

**Annabeth POV:**

Mrs. Jones came back in, to tell me another story about Mom.

"So…how was my mom? Is there more stories?"

"Of course," Mrs. Jones informed.

"What are they?" I squeal in delight.

"Well…should I tell how your mother reacted towards love?"

"Love…sure."

"King Fredrick…well…he was a poor boy. But they went into the same school, because the Queen and King at that time wanted Queen Athena to-."

"Call her Athena…please…" I urge her.

"Fine, Athena. Athena went to a public school, and soon met Fredrick. Well…that time…it was when we were high-schoolers. Well, your mother didn't open her heart to any man. Because she knew that all they wanted to do was get fame and fortune."

"Gosh…that is horrible!" I screech.

"I know. So…she really didn't. Until she met King Fredrick. She started liking him when they were college students, and Athena really thought she was crazy. She kept pouring out how much she liked him, and soon…well…he fell in love with her too. They loved each other, and he was invited in the palace every single day. And every single day…King Fredrick is a bright man. So…they loved each other. And actually, they even dated. Soon…it came to the time when King Fredrick asked Athena to marry him. And she…of course…married him."

"Wow…that's so good that Dad really loved Mom."

"I know. And the press…I know deep in his eyes…that he doesn't mean those words. Because every time…he has a little down expression when he takes pictures with the new queen and princess or at press. But when he held you…and at the wedding when he kissed Athena…you don't know how happy he was. He looked as if he was the happiest man on earth. So Annabeth…don't believe those words. Just don't…okay?"

"Alright…I promise," I promised. She hugs me, and soon she leaves. I look at the stars. I should really start stopping that habit…but the stars look so beautiful. I am seriously loving the stars! I start to feel sleepy, until I was alerted by the door creaking. I quickly grab my pillow till I see Percy putting his hands up.

"Annabeth…calm down!" he whispers. I freeze, and soon he scoops me up and gives me a princess ride.

"Percy…where are you taking me?"

"Just somewhere…" Percy smiles devishly.

"Percy-,"

"Ssh…Annabeth…please stay quiet."

"Excuse me?"

"Just be quiet."

And I silence myself. Percy walks up the stairs, till I am brought up the room. I see the bright stars, and two chairs seated down.

"Percy-,"

"Sit down. Oh…I thought you loved stars! I got blankets prepared, so you can stay warm."

"Percy-,"

"Sit down," he says, placing me on the chair.

"I…thank you," I say, feeling so emotional.

"You're welcome," he says. I peck him on the cheeks, and he smiles at me.

"Wow Annabeth," he grins.

"What?" I ask in a playful tone. He squints at me, and after that we take a moment to look at the stars. I suddenly heard clicking sounds, and stared at him. He smiled at me, and I felt so supspicious. But whatever. Anyways, I stared at the night sky till I felt a little drowsy.

**Percy POV:**

Thank you Tyson! Before I left, I remembered that Tyson gave me the bracelet I asked him to make. And he made it so beautiful. It had only one charm, and it had a super heart, that had a smiley face inside it. I smiled at it, and once I thought about it when I was next to Annabeth, I quickly found it on my pockets. Whew, now I can give it to her. My first gift.

Then I realized her looking at the stars. She looked so beautiful, that I took out her camera. Okay…long story short, I asked permission to Leslie to use her camera. Done. Now, I snapped a picture, and she quickly turned. Good thing I quickly pulled it back for her to not see. Yay!

Anyways, I had to give her the gift. As she looked at the stars again, I quickly took it out, and put it on Annabeth. Annabeth stared at her wrists, and saw that.

"Percy…"

"Just a gift of gratitude," I say. And after that, she kisses me.

"Thank you," she whispers. And then I carry her back to the bed, for her to sleep. And I left, to go sleep myself.

**Liked it? Hope so…well, please review! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sup everyone…here comes the next chapter of ****The Lost Princess**** chapter 27…here we go! Enjoy, and please review! :D Oh, and just saying, JASPER couples come here! Yay…but don't worry, it'll be just a little bit…**

**Annabeth POV:**

Piper visited me today.

"Pipes! How's it going?" I asked, so excited for her to be here.

"Great…I really apologize for not vising you. The architecture site took like days! We're still in progress," Piper mumbles.

"Good…we're already half way done with our project!" I exclaim.

"Wow…I'm proud of you. Anyways, Annabeth…"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I ask, suddenly curious by that thought.

"Mrs. Sandra alerted Jason for us to take a break," she said. However, she was blushing furiously when she said Jason's name.

"Piper…by any chance…do you like Jason?"

Piper froze.

"Piper-,"

"Fine…maybe I do have a crush on Jason. He's…nice."

"Tell me. Did you guys kiss?" I asked, seeing if their relationship gotten that far. She nodded. And soon, she poured all her heart out on me.

**Piper POV:**

_Flashback from yesterday…_

I felt so beaten down. Since I've worked on this site for like days…already…no one can replace how much I just wanted to sit down and lay on a proper mattress. Instead, we were to just sleep on tents, and Hazel and Calypso were my buddies.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," I announced. Hazel and Calypso excuse me, and I feel the cold air sweep me. I loved it, and I started to run bare-feet. Right…Piper…you all forgot to put on your shoes. Way to go…

I ran towards the forest, twirling so hard that I let out a huge sigh. I could never get enough of this feeling. Suddenly, I heard a voice saying, "Having fun?"

I turn around, and see Jason leaning against a tree. I was super embarrassed, because I realized I was wearing my pajamas, barefeet. He smiled, and I ducked down. I seriously couldn't meet his gaze.

"Yeah…what brings you here?"

"Fresh air of course. I need fresh air every night. It feels good…and I can see that you're so hyper from this feeling."

I blush rosy red. I felt extremely embarrassed, because he saw my dancing like a coward. I ran away, struggling to move past the bushes and the soot. Soon, I start to feel rich soil, and find myself dunking my feet on the river.

The sounds of the water made me so refreshed. I soon took my feet out, feeling so cold from its temperature. I depart, until I trip on a stupid rock.

"GAAH!" I say, falling down back first on the water. I struggle to get up, because the dirt…the super moist dirt…is causing me to descend towards the water. Suddenly, I become really scared. Like…I can't swim. I know…I am so horrible. I've always hidden that fact, because it was so humiliating. Jason would've gone by. I closed my eyes, dreading the moment of my suffocation. Instead, I felt fingers pull me up from my back.

My hair was wet. And I saw Jason's eyes, who was staring at me.

"Thank you," I mumble. I soon run away, like a lunatic who is so uncivilized. A girl who doesn't know how to swim…a girl who gets drenched right in front of her crush…and a girl who dances like a coward from the wind. I ran until I needed to catch my breath. I sat down on a rock (good timing!) until I saw Jason's eyes stare at me.

"Go away!" I say, tears starting to balance on my lashes. "Please…just…Jason…leave me alone!"

Knew I had made a bad start in our relationship. I freaked out.

"Piper…it's okay."

I pushed him away, till he grabbed my wrists.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you always run away from me? Do you hate me that much?" he asks, his blue eyes looking at me sternly.

"I…" I lost my voice. "Maybe you just don't realize how I feel. And I'm okay with that. Jason…just get out of my life, because all you do is make me act so crazy from liking you."

I think I kind of blew my feelings. PIPER! Why on earth did you blow your cover? You're supposed to keep your crush a secret…especially not to your crush! I felt embarrassed as ever.

"Are you telling me…perhaps..you…like…me…"

"Maybe I do. So Jason…please…just leave me alone. Besides, you'd probably like Drew…"

I thought about Drew. How mean she is to me, always pushing me away from Jason. Like…Drew…she acts so childish. I seriously don't know what has gotten into her.

"I feel the same way as you do."

I froze. Did he…perhaps…

"I like you. I hadn't admitted in for about…15 years. When I was 15…the first time I met you…you were stunning. So…don't be shy. And please…I've been bearing with you for 15 YEARS! So…thanks for at least staying on the same page as me."

"Good thing that you like me too," I blush. Suddenly, I feel lips cling on to me. The moonlight lit on our faces, and I saw our shadows…attached to each other. I felt like butterflies fluttering against my stomach. Finally he pulled away.

"Want to be my girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Want to be my girlfriend?"

I gave him a peck on the nose. "Of course."

_Flashback over…_

**Annabeth POV:**

Adorable.

I told her how cute it was. She blushed, we talked, and after that, she left.

And I was waiting for Percy.

**Percy POV:**

I met Annabeth tonight. Today, I had to meet up with Tyson so I can help him with his drawing assignment.

"I can really use a blacksmith scholarship if I know how to draw a design well. Percy…you're the best!"

He changed the topic because I made him a sketch already. He fuzzed my hair, and my next appointment was to help Mom with a batch of cupcakes. A little girl's birthday was today, so they appointed our bakery to make wonderful cupcakes. We had to deliver, and all sorts, till finally I was done. I checked the time.

_8 o' clock._

I marched towards the hospital, seeing Annabeth reading Jane Eyre. She asked me to check out that book, so I did. She was reading it contently, and was too buried in her book that I had to snatch it out of her hands.

"Percy!" Annabeth squealed, giving me a tight hug. "What's up? I was so bored since you didn't come. So I read about…two books!"

"What were they?"

"Leslie brought me Little Women while Mrs. Jones checked out The Call of the Wild. I read them…they were perfect!"

"Sorry for being late. I had to deliver a batch of cupcakes for a little girl's party, setting everything up, cleaning everything up, and so on. And most importantly, I had to help Tyson on a sketch for his blacksmith. They are looking for jewelry blacksmith, and if he makes and wins the contest while submitting the sketch, he can get a scholarship! And from that…we can get money. A scholarship upgrade that also gives us a bonus money! Isn't that a sweet deal?"

"Of course," she replies calmly. "I hope your brother wins."

"Yeah…I do too."

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that Jason and Piper are dating?"

"What!" I screech. She nods, and we both laugh.

"Wow... I knew they were meant for eachother!" I say.

"I know right?" Annabeth laughs. Finally, I tuck her into bed, giving her a peck on the nose.

"Sleep well."

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah."

"Percy…fine," Annabeth says glumly. I feel glum as well.

**Annabeth POV:**

Before he went away, I tugged him. I quickly went out of the bed and hugged him.

Percy was blushing.

"Feel better…soon," he replies.

"Of course," I reply back.

He scoops me up. "You're going to bed."

"NO! But I want to talk to you!" I pant.

"Later…but Percy is tired. So Percy can regenerate when he sleeps."

I laugh. Then, I look at him glumly.

"Fine…" he said in a playful tone. He sat me towards a rocking chair (I was amazed there was a rocking chair!), and rocked me. I was on top of his lap, and he cradled me as if I was a little baby.

"This rocking is making me tired," I yawn. And it felt so magical for it to possess me all at once.

"Really?"

"Really."

I stared at him, my head resting at his arms, and soon he pulled me into a kiss.

This was a kiss.

And I kissed him a lot of times.

But this kiss was a feeling that really made me feel like the first time we kissed. I felt magical…and I felt so sleepy that I slept.

And I felt Percy's lips still attached to me.

And soon, I really couldn't stay awake…

**Like this chapter? Hope so…well, hope you liked it! And please review…and hope you also liked the JASPER couple as well…but still, PERCABETH ROCKS! It will always rock…**

**:D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everybody! Okay…I really like this couple which I am going to write, and I super sorry for the delay! I know I am supposed to write about Annabeth and Percy (which of course will still be added), but I wanted to write one of my favorite couples. But, they won't come out often, so yeah. Because Percy and Annabeth will always be the main. Anyways, enjoy this chapter everybody! And I'll start writing…**

**Calypso POV:**

Today, it was a rainy day. Leo was off with Tyson, which made me feel very lonely. We were best friends, and I knew that that should be the limit. But Leo…he's a cool kid. And I am starting to like him…

Why? He's not my type. But in my heart, he seemed like the guy that would outshine all the others. It was unique, and I liked that. However, I kept it in, trying to bear through and ignoring his funny comments. But our friendship became much deeper, and much more…lovey dovey.

Calypso…you are crazy. You can't possibly like Leocicle. But as I thought of his nickname, I gave out a pleased chuckle. Suddenly, I walked away, and realized I forgot my umbrella. It was the weekend, and I planned many things today. But all I did was just didn't bring my umbrella, and if Leo sees me…

Dang it! Then, I'll look like a messy freak in front of him, and I'm not supposed to look that way! When it comes to Leo, I need to look the best of the best in front of him. If I don't…then…I'll…go crazy. He'd probably just think me weird.

But I swept away those thoughts. I started running through the village, barely anyone outside. It was only dawn, but the sun was up. Very weird, but whatever. It's fall. And I know fall doesn't act this way, but today seemed memorable. And I decided to make this day very memorable. I run, and soon run into a blacksmith. I quickly apologized, and began running. The rain drenched me, and I seriously wondered why. I wondered why I didn't bring my umbrella. But something, something about that rain made me feel special. I soaked all the water in me, feeling so warm (though it was so cold…how ironic!), and started to twirl. I twirled like a crazy lunatic, till I heard a voice far away saying, "Calypso is dancing her head off."

I turn around, and see Leo with an umbrella. I blush furiously, and run away. He follows me.

"Gosh, Leo, stop following me!" I say, giving him a mini smile. He smiled at me, and pulled me under the umbrella.

"There…no more rain will splatter you," he says. And he holds it on me, making me feel so happy that he cared to do that.

**Leo POV:**

Calypso looked stunning. How she twirled, and how she looked so messy…she reminded me of Mom. Dead Mom, who died. But she looked so beautiful, I bit my lip when she turned around. I wanted to kiss her, because I liked her. But I don't know if she'd feel the same. Besides, we're just friends. Just friends.

But those words wouldn't listen to me very well.

I held Calypso's hand, who immediately blushed.

"Leo, what are you-,"

"GAAHHH!" I screech. I was so lost in thought that my umbrella fell off of my hand, and flew away. I saw Tyson catching it, but then a gust of wind set off huge rain that puddled. I couldn't see Tyson anywhere.

"Calypso, let's go into somewhere-,"

But I was interrupted with the warmest kiss in the world. I never felt loved, but she gave me that. Her lips were warm, and she smelled like cinnamon. That's the spirit of Calypso. And that is something I will always enjoy of her.

Her hair was drenched, her amber hair not even tied up. She pulled away, and looked away.

"Sorry Leo. Forget what I just-,"

But I gave her a kiss. I twirled her around, and soon hugged her. She put her arms around my neck, and we kissed. She was my first kiss…and I accepted that. Because in my life, I only accepted machines. Now I'm accepting a girl…who I really like.

When she broke away, she smiled. She looked so beautiful; and on top of that, she wasn't wearing any makeup. She never wears any.

"Leo Valdez…you're crazy," she laughs, giving a peck on the nose.

"Leocicle gonna freeze into an icicle if you kiss me one more time!" I say, making her laugh.

"So…does that mean you're shy?"

I pause. "Well, aren't you?"

She pauses as well. Then, she gives me a peck on the cheek, and starts to run away. But I grabbed her wrists and pulled her into another kiss. I felt so happy that we kissed…and I felt great that she finally accepted me.

"Want to date?" I ask, giving her a grin.

She pauses. I knew it, she wouldn't accept a lame guy like me.

"Of course. Because I like you."

And we walk away to look for Tyson for the umbrella, but at that time was holding hands.

**Annabeth POV:**

It was raining. I missed the rain so much, that Percy carried me up the stairs to touch the rain at the rooftop. I screeched with joy, sinking in all the good feeling. I squealed, and Percy pecked me on the cheek.

"Annabeth, you're going crazy," Percy jokes.

"I don't care! As long as I feel the rain, I'm fine!" I laugh like a lunatic. I dance around the rooftop, twirling and just smiling. Soon, Percy brings me back into the rocking chair, again cradling me.

"Percy, can you stop cradling me? Every time you do, I get sleepy!"

"But it's fun rocking back and forth? Don't you ever think that's fun?"

"Yeah…I want to get discharged soon as possible. I need to; we need to work on the next chamber!" I exclaim.

"Right," he says. He carries me towards my bed, and sits on the chair that's next to it.

"So…your crazy drawing…"

"I know. I drew so horribly-,"

"That was a work of art! What are you talking about?"

"Thanks," I say, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'll appreciate your compliment."

"So Grover and I decided to make the chamber without you."

"What! How could you-,"

"You made the design. We'll build it up."

"It was fun," I mumble. "I want to help make the chamber."

"Annabeth…we're running out of time. What if the King wants the chamber quickly? Just because Mrs. Sandra never gave a due date, doesn't mean that we should stall time."

I hesitated. He was right. "Fine…I will let you just do that. But make sure to fill me in on every detail!"

Percy gave me a hug. "Of course."

And after that, he left, and I slept.

**Sorry guys for the late update! Anyways, I was hoping you'd love the Caleo couple, because I really do. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D And please review…**

**And lastly, thank you…all of you…for the constant readers who read my story. There are no words to explain my gratitude…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sup everyone! This is time for the next chapter; Chapter 29! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter…this has ONLY Annabeth and Percy this time! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Percy POV:**

We finished it! We finished it!

Grover and I completed it before Annabeth can go out. Today was the day when she can get out of that hospital, and I was so excited to show her everything.

Annabeth rushed out at the entrance, and gave me a bear hug. I smiled, and finally she had a gleam in her eye.

"For once…just for once…I am free! Did you know how long it was for me to stay in that bed? I wanted to roam around in the woods for once!" she squealed.

"Yeah…why don't we go to the bakery to get you some warm hot chocolate?"

"Yeah…today is raining…again! I love it!"

"Yeah…and Percy's got an umbrella." I said. She smiled. Finally, I wrapped my arms around her, and we both walked down the village, the umbrella securing us from the rain.

"So…I hadn't gone to your bakery. When I was young, I used to, but Leslie began taking bakery classes and baked sweets for me. Since then, I never came."

"Does she love bakery?" I asked.

"Leslie?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh…she loves bakery."

"Ah…anyways…we're almost there!"

She was silent. We soon headed in, and Mom's cheerful face popped out of the janitor's closet.

"Percy! Oh, and Annabeth dear, I am glad to see you again!" Mom squealed. While I was putting the umbrella in a mini bucket, Mom started to warm Annabeth up, and making hot chocolate.

"Percy is in love with you," Mom said. "He'd always talk about you every day!"

Man…MOM! Why tell her that? I know…we are couples…but…she…can't hear this. It's too embarrassing. Annabeth stares at me.

"Wow…" Annabeth said, full of shyness. "Never knew that."

"Mhm. Anyways…" Mom blabbed.

She started showing Annabeth about all the cute pictures when I was a little kid, as well as some embarrassing ones. I quickly darted in my room, dreading for Mom to say more personals. Seriously…I was a nervous wreck. Annabeth can't possibly see me like this. It made me feel so embarrassed…Mom…why? Anyways, I decided to clear my mind by reading Dad's diary. I felt so close to him, and I was so busy I never got to even flip the first page. Finally, I did. And this was the first diary entry:

Poseidon Jackson:

I cannot believe I am writing on a diary. Diaries are not my type. But…I cannot put my thoughts all together. Because I don't let it out on one thing, I will go crazy. So that is why I am writing on this dumb diary.

Anyways, Sally gave me a peck on the cheeks. I cannot erase that memory! I am going crazy, since she did that. Sally seems so beautiful…I cannot believe I hadn't noticed that! Man…seeing her tomorrow means…

ARG! I don't know what to do! Should I ask her to be my girlfriend? We've been friends for 15 years…that may do. But still…

How should I propose? What if I say it in a casual way, that is sort of indirect? I think that would do.

Please, with me good luck!

And I closed the book. One page is enough. My Dad was so like me. Because I've been thinking a lot about Annabeth. My mind is being patient, but I feel like one day, I will be like Dad. The lame dude who writes in a diary. Because seriously, diaries aren't my type!

I was in the middle of thinking about Dad till Annabeth came in.

"Percy? You alright?"

I turned rosy red. Dang it…she can't see me this way. "Yeah."

"I have to say, you were quite adorable when you were young."

Then, I seriously blush. Did she say I was cute?

"Even the times when I've sneaked medicine and stuff?"

"That is adorable. I can imagine your little self creeping away to get medicine. How cute is that!"

"Sit down," I say. Annabeth sits down, and I breathe calmly.

"So…we finished."

"I can see."

I held the bracelet I've given her.

"You like it a lot, do you?"

"Of course," she replied, her face looking super pretty. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…it's simple. Unlike other boys who would give girls flowers and-,"

"Percy," Annabeth giggled. "I don't like jewelry. What I mean is emeralds, rubies, diamonds…I don't need that! I like meaningful jewelry, and I heard that Tyson made that for you. It was very sweet of you to ask him to make me this. I really like this."

"Thanks," I say. She always makes me feel better at the times when I am discouraged.

"Well…" she said, taking a look at my room. "Pretty neat."

"I've never seen your room. I've only seen a glimpse, until you literally flew me off to the ground!" I laughed.

"Hey…it was tempting!" Annabeth said. "That time, I didn't know what was cycling towards my brain." she let out a satisfied giggle.

"Well…hope you like my room!" I squeaked.

"And you have…photos," she said, looking at me. "You have photos that are mostly me. I see Tyson, I see your Mom, and you're handsome Dad…but me…"

Yeah…I all forgot to hide the pictures.

"Percy…this is really sweet," Annabeth said. "And most of the pictures are so natural. I didn't realize you took a picture of me like this."

Because the frames at several. There was a picture when we kissed, when she was looking at the stars, when she had a mad face, when she gave me a perky smile, and lastly the time when she was reading a book, but suddenly fell asleep. Leslie told me I can use her camera any time to print pictures. So I did, and this was my collection.

"I'll start photographing you," Annabeth says.

"No way! You are not going to take pictures of me! I don't want any-,"

But I was stopped with a sloppy kiss. My eyes were open, full of surprise. This was so abrupt. I never realized that she kissed me. She soon opened her eyes, but our lips were still connected. She looked a little disappointed, because I was opening my eyes. But I closed them, and hugged her.

And she smiled.

And after that, we pulled apart.

"Annabeth…what are we going to do next? So we've gotten everything planned-,"

"Next is planning. I need my dream to get started."

"What?"

"I'm saying, my dream. Let's start my dream. Let's start constructing. And let's-,"

But I pulled her into another kiss. And after that, she let go.

"Percy…we can do this. With Grover's assistance, we can make the most beautiful village ever before. We can enforce the army, and make everyone have meals. We can do this."

And I believed her.

**Hope you like this chapter I wrote! I thought you'd like it, so yeah. Anyways, that was the PERCABETH couple (which I really like), so yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review.**

**And lastly, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much! You guys are the best for actually accepting this story…my first story that I had written. I am so glad that you guys actually accepted this story, and gave me such wonderful reviews. Once again, I give a special thanks to everyone! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone! This is my 30****TH****chapter! Wow…thank you for giving me such nice comments on the reviews to make me this motivated to write my 30****th****chapter! You guys rock!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

Mrs. Sandra excused us for a week. After all, we were done. When I took a peek at my chamber…everything was nicely done. I hugged Grover and Percy, thanking them for making such a beautiful chamber.

Then, Grover alerted that we had to go the palace today. I went to Leslie, telling her to dress me in some formal clothes. Of course she's sewing away, blending beautiful colors into one masterpiece. I was very satisfied when I wore the dress (once she made it!).

"You look absolutely beautiful. Did you know that baby blue was his majesties favorite color?"

"Baby blue…wow," I said.

"Yeah…and second favorite color is gray. Queen Athena…you are so similar like her!"

"Mrs. Jones says the same. She bought me this charm bracelet!" I said, showing Leslie the charm.

"Well…she didn't buy that. She bought the charm and the string…but she assembled them together."

"That's sweet," I say. Finally, I take a twirl on my dress. The top was baby blue, while the bottom skirt had gray. The skirt went all the way towards my toes. Leslie rummaged through her room, and came across a necklace. It seemed beautiful…and quite special. It was just a little diamond that had a heart.

"This was your mother's necklace," Leslie said.

"I don't think I can wear this…Dad might know!"

"So? Perhaps…do you not want his majesty to still know about your identity?"

I hesitated. "No. I don't want to make him know. Besides…he'll interfere on my dream!"

"Alright," Leslie sighed. She got a snowflake necklace.

"I know it's fall," Leslie said. "But it is snowing outside. And…you'll look great!"

"It's snowing?" I shrieked. I ran towards my room, seeing the snowflakes glide down the ground. It was absolutely beautiful. I wished I could touch it. I just remembered that it was the first day of November. What a great start.

I all thought it would just be chilly. These days, the village weather is quite out of control. But whatever. After packing up everything, I saw Percy shivering outside. I ran towards him, and hugged him. Sometimes, I really wonder how Leslie sews. Because I wasn't wearing any coat. But I felt warm as if I was warming up on the fireplace. That was how warm I was. And I seriously don't know how she made me feel that way.

"Annabeth…Grover is already in the palace. Let's go!" Percy said, wrapping his arms around me. I follow him. I had to see my feet were freezing. They were soaking, and I felt like they'd fall off! I walked down the path, trying to hide the pain on my feet. If Percy noticed…

I'm strong. I can take it.

Suddenly, I found myself scooped up.

"Percy, let me go!" I said, freezing myself.

"Your feet is freezing. You look as if your feet is going to fall off! That's why I am carrying you."

"How about you?" I ask.

"Don't worry about me. My boots are made to not freeze my feet! Come on, let's go!"

I stared at his eyes. He was just walking, looking at which direction he's going to. I thought I was heavy, but he kept denying it. He never even showed how heavy I was. I couldn't thank him enough. I swooped a quick kiss, and I saw his cheeks blush.

"Annabeth…did you just-,"

"Thank you. Thank you for actually carrying me to not make my feet freeze. Really…thank you."

Percy blushed, and he stopped. He swooped down for another kiss, and we kissed slowly. I always felt so warmed up when he kisses me. And…I felt magical.

After that, he carried me all the way to the palace. I quickly put on new shoes on (Leslie packed sandals inside the leather bag!), and both of us walked together.

When we entered the throne room, I saw Dad's eyes gleaming. Grover was inside there, playing the flute. When he saw Percy and me, he blinked. I stared at him. With some reason…he looked sad. I noticed that after hearing Mrs. Jones's words. Maybe he was really heartbroken.

"Hello…Annabeth and Percy," Dad said, smiling. "I am surprised to see that you were my architects for my very important chamber. Well…I've taken a walk…and I love the way you had constructed it. Did you have a team?"

"No…we three constructed everything," I said.

"Who made my little girl's room? I was fairly impressed with the style. It matches my little girl…the way she loved patterns and designs. Did you two," Dad pointed to Percy and me. "Made the design?"

"No…Annabeth made the design. We constructed it. However, for Queen Athena's room, we made it together."

"Impressive," Dad says. He stares at me, and I give him an approving nod.

"Well…I would like to hire you. I was super impressed by your work of art…I would like to hire you."

"Well," Percy says. "I would like to-,"

"Sorry, but we're not available at the particular moment."

Grover and Percy stared at me as if I was a crazy lunatic. Dad stared at me as if I was crazy to decline such an offer.

"Well…I seriously don't want to let this chance go by," Dad says calmly.

"We'll think about it!" Percy proclaimed. Then he took my wrists and dragged me out.

"Let me go Percy! Percy, just let me-,"

"Annabeth, are you nuts?" Percy asked me with stern eyes. "Why are you declining that offer? Do you know what that means if we get that? My family doesn't need to suffer. And…I can get a professional job!"

"Well Percy," I said calmly. "If we chose that offer, my dream is over. I work for him, and I will be considered as traitor if I backstab him. I need to live and actually make the ruins a new place. We have to Percy…we have to!"

"Well I don't approve," Percy says. "Because from the start, you've been a traitor."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Who are you calling a traitor? Am I a traitor to your eyes?"

"You are acting like one. Your dream is proving so-,"

"STOP FIGHTING!" I heard Grover shout. I didn't realize he was right next to me. Percy and I stared at him in shock. Grover was barely mad.

"Look," he said. "why can't you split up into different directions? You can follow your dreams, while you can be head architect? What's the problem?"

"We have to stay together," both of us mumbled at the same time.

"Well…come on people. Percy…think about this; you'd be split up with Annabeth, and also…Annabeth's dream is to help you. You don't want Annabeth to get hurt. And she's not a traitor."

Percy was silent.

"And you," he pointed at me. "You have to stop thinking about yourself. Percy had an exciting thought, and from leaving that chance away from him…do you know how much that deal is going to be blown away? HE IS THE KING! If we let that chance go…we may never get to be at least a top architect at all."

"So what's your choice?" Percy asked, sounding a little irritated.

"You figure it out. I gave you some thought; now it is time for you to think beyond your own self advantage. Think about each other's point-of-view, and decide."

"Thanks Grover. That helps," I said.

"No prob. Now please, stop fighting!"

I stared at Percy, who gave a weak smile. I searched through my leather bag, and got out the piece of paper. I scanned it till I found the perfect rule for our relationship. "Rule 5: Try to compromise! Hmmm…Percy…we hadn't been following that rule!"

Percy smiled. "I'll work on that!"

And then we soon decided; he is going to trust me. We're going to do this dream together. We rejected Dad, who was quite disappointed, and soon we walked out into the cold, holding hands.

**That's a new update! Enjoy…and please review!**

**:D Alas, thank you all for reading this story. I also dedicate a tremendous 'thank you' to my reviewers, who gave such sweet and motivating reviews to make me go on with this story. I really thank all of you; you rock! :D :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! This is my 31****st****chapter; enjoy! :D**

**Percy POV:**

Today, it was snowing again.

Tyson had to go to work, because he had major amount of orders to be made. Mom was working on the bakery, and I woke up late due to planning about the NEW village. I woke up, wore a nice coat, and went towards the bakery. Well…our house was connected to the bakery. It was small but quite cozy, and in the custodian closet, we have a secret door which leads to our home. It is magnificent. I opened the door, and secretly went out of the custodian closet. I saw Mom taking out change the cash register.

"Thank you; hope you have a wonderful day!" Mom said to the customer. The customer nodded, and headed out towards the door. Mom gave me a nice kiss on the cheek, and I planned to just work on the bakery for the whole day. Maybe decorate more cupcakes and cake. Or work on the orders…

And my eyes…were I imagining things?

Annabeth was decorating a really pretty cake, and I can see that she had some problems with the frosting. The apron was smeared with all sorts of different colored frostings. She didn't even look up. She was decorating the cake, slowly and steadily. It was a work of art. I snuck behind her, and gave her a back hug. She looked at me, and smiled.

"Good morning Percy! Your mother's pastries are the best!" Annabeth squealed.

"The cake seems beautiful. Is that for orders?"

"Oh…actually…your mother wanted it to be a display. She also wanted to add new cake designs to her cake book for people to look at and chose. So far, this is my first one."

"Then you bake really good!" I said, smiling at her. She looked so beautiful; normal jeans, a cozy brown shirt, with a white apron across her. And…her hair was tied up into a ponytail (as usual, but you know!). We talked about how we were going to design it, and at the end, the cake was nicely made.

"Percy…YAY!" Annabeth squealed. When Mom came in, she burst into tears. She loved it so much, that Annabeth took out her camera and took a picture of it. She soon figured how to design the cover and print it with Mom at the computer, and BOOM! There was the masterpiece.

"Thank you Annabeth," Mom said while Annabeth was putting it in the display window. It was cold, and had the right temperature to not make the cake get all bad.

"You're welcome. And uh…" Annabeth looked nervously. "I didn't use frosting. I used whipped cream."

"Huh?" Mom asked. She didn't look disappointed. She looked surprised.

"Like…I decorated the snowflakes with frosting, as well as the letters, but the rest was all whipped cream. Mrs. Jackson…are you disappointed?"

"Never!" Mom said. "I'm surprised. I love whipped cream as well, and mostly everyone loves frosting. I never knew you had that sense of idea. It's quite wonderful…"

Annabeth blushed. "Thank you Mrs. Jackson."

"Annabeth?" Mom asked.

"Yes Mrs. Jackson?" Annabeth replied.

"I was just wondering if you can make the orders as well. Like…we got the bread taken care of. We just want that good ol' chunk of frosting, and things will be good."

"Alright!" she squealed. "Oh, and Mrs. Jackson, don't get surprised if you see more customers today."

"What?" Mom asked genuinely.

"Nothing!" Annabeth said, giving a sly grin. Mom gave her a hug, and after that, I headed in the kitchen. Mom whispered in my ear, "Work on the orders too! A lot of orders are made…go!"

And I was making cookies, cupcakes, cake, and pastries with Annabeth.

**Annabeth POV:**

"How much orders did you complete?" Mrs. Jackson hollered.

"Seven!" I called out. Mrs. Jackson soon came in the kitchen, and saw all my work of art.

"Splendid! Magnificent! I am in love with this Annabeth! Are you in an art major?"

"Well…I'm an architect!" I blushed. "Does that consider as art?"

"Sure…" Mrs. Jackson said, patting my back. "Dear…why don't you go take a rest? I can't believe you made dozens and dozens of cupcakes!"

"Yeah…can I borrow the phone?" I asked.

"Sure," Mrs. Jackson said. Percy followed me, and I smiled. He had flour all over his face because he accidentally knocked down the flour which splattered on his face. He looked so messy…I thought it was adorable. I reached towards the phone, and called Leslie.

"Hello?" I heard Leslie's voice call out.

"Hi…it's me, Annabeth. Can you perhaps call a group of friends to come into Percy's bakery? I was just wondering if you could…"

"Of course. I'll be there with my friends; bye!"

I hung up. Because when I ask for friends…gosh, Leslie has a ton! Mrs. Jackson was going to be so happy…

Then I called Mrs. Jones. She gladly accepted the offer, however, she warned me not a lot of friends are going to come. She said that a lot are off to a sunny area in the earth. I nodded, and we hung up. Then, I called Calypso, Piper, and Hazel. All of them agreed, and I chuckled. I told them to make sure to grab their boyfriend as well. Of course they squealed. But Hazel was a nervous wreck.

"I don't have any. I'll just bring a close friend…"

"Alright," I said. "BYE!"

And we hung up. I felt so happy, and made three more orders. I heard so many visitors crowd in, and Percy soon managed to make pastries for the visitors. I helped Mrs. Jackson by making the coffee and also serving their pastries. Mrs. Jackson stared at me, and I blushed hard.

Then, I saw Hazel and Frank.

"Hey," she said shyly. "So…what's up?"

"Hi!" Frank said. He looked like a teddy bear.

"Oh…want any orders?" I asked. Hazel and Frank nodded, and soon they paid their orders. I made them a warm cup of hot chocolate. They squealed, and left the building. "I'm going to recommend this to all my friends," I heard Hazel say as they went out to the cold. At the end, when everyone came, the store closed. Piper and Jason loved it. Leo and Calypso ended up in a kiss. Leslie got to have a happy reunion with the past retired servants. And Hazel and Frank had major fun. And lastly, Mrs. Jones got to have a reunion also. I wiped all the tables. My arms hurt so much, that it was aching. But I tried to hide it. If I work, I work till the end.

I hadn't realized I wasn't hanging out with Percy. I looked at him, and he was leaning against the wall.

"Annabeth…you've worked so hard!" he said, giving me a hug. The flour was all washed off, and we hugged. Suddenly, I heard a little girl crying.

"Excuse me…I know this isn't enough money…but can I have 5 cups of warm hot chocolate and freshly baked pastries?" the little girl's eyes twinkled with sadness. But I can see that she had hope.

"What's your name?" I asked, holding her hands.

"I'm Molly, and I am here to help my family. I need to help my older sister and brother. Plus my parents. Please…I'll pay you back soon…just please give me the requested orders!"

My heart broke. This was what it was like to be poor. I smiled, and when she gave me the money, I gave it to her back.

"Excuse me, this is your money-,"the girl said, but I cut her off.

"Molly, keep it. We will get you a warm cup of hot chocolate for your family and you. And, we will give you fresh pastries! How is that?"

She nodded, smiling so brightly that I felt teary eyed.

"And this is all for free. Tell your family to come in so they can warm up in the fireplace!" I said. She ran away, going as fast as her little feet could carry her. Mrs. Jackson stared at me, and so did Percy.

"I'll pay back the money in debt of her. I just couldn't let her-,"

"I am so impressed. You have such a good heart," Mrs. Jackson sighed.

"That's Annabeth," Percy said, giving me a kiss on the lips. "She's the kindest person I had met…in my life!"

And once the family came, I served them.

And when they were ready to go away, Mrs. Jackson gave them the business card to this bakery.

And I saw Molly give me a tight hug, and trotted away.

**Isn't this such a cute chapter? I mean…I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, because I thought that if I added a little bit of what's happening in the bakery, which is Percy's lifestyle, I thought that I can add a cute twist in their love. Anyways, Molly, the new character, is so cute right? Well, thank you all…for just being too good by following this story. Enjoy, and please review! :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi everyone! This is my 32****nd****chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Percy POV:**

I woke up hearing Annabeth's voice say, "Wake up Percy!"

I opened my eyes, seeing Annabeth sit on the edge of my bed. "Your Mom said that we didn't need to bake. We can have fun in the snow!"

"What?" I asked, still confused of everything. I kind of get a little wacko when it comes to the morning.

"Silly," Annabeth said. "Get dressed and let's get out of here!"

And when I was fully conscious, I saw her happy face. She wore a light blue jacket, denim blue pants, with fuzzy brown boots. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, but had a hat on top of it. It had a big fuzz ball at the top of the hat.

I stared at her, who Annabeth was crossing her arms.

"Hello here…can't you just wake up?" Annabeth asked.

"Sorry, but before I can wake up, I need a ticket."

"What ticket? What sort of-,"

And I kissed her. I quickly went up, and pulled her down for a kiss. Ah…this is a good start of the day. When Annabeth pulled away, she punched my shoulder lightly.

"Wake up. Was my lips the ticket?"

"Mhm…" I exclaimed. Annabeth gave me a one last glare, and stormed off. After that, I got dressed into some warm clothes good for the winter. Once I sneaked out of the janitor's closet, Annabeth prepared two hot cocoas for her and me. I sat down on a table that had a nice window. I saw the snow fall down, perfectly.

"So…when I came home, I sketched a few buildings," Annabeth exclaimed. "And…I kind of wanted to picture it as a profitable portion. The builders shouldn't be stressed."

"Bingo," I say.

"So…what I came up with is this," she said, showing me her sketches. All of them had a different style. She flipped each page, showing me beautiful houses. I really felt satisfied if I lived in that house.

"We can also provide a cute house for the famers. All the good working people should get a notice too. So…those are my ideas. I hope this weather can die down, so we can start with our construction site."

"Annabeth…what if we build the first houses?"

"What?"

"What if we can store in materials for the houses? Wouldn't that be great?"

"But the construction-,"

"We can do this. Maybe…just a few houses. And I can actually hire a few workers that would volunteer…"

"Jason, Grover, Leo, and Frank! You're going to ask them, are you?"

"Of course. And you're going to ask Calypso, Piper, Hazel, and Selena!"

"Don't forget Charles!" she exclaimed.

"Mhm. So that can be the case. We can do this."

"This must be a secret," Annabeth warned. "This must be a secret."

"Of course," I replied back.

She took a sip of hot chocolate, and smiled at me. "So…let's take a break. For the day…before things get pretty stressful."

"Annabeth…are you nervous?"

"Huh?" she asked, giving me an unsatisfied face. For this whole time, she looked quite worried and nervous about my idea.

"You are…it's okay!" I say. She smiles at me, and rises up.

"Let's take advantage for the day." Annabeth exclaimed. Finally, we walked together, holding hands.

**Annabeth POV:**

Percy and I walked into the ruins. We played snowball fights, and made a snowman. We had so much fun, and in that process was a kiss. And this kiss was something that I blushed real bad on.

So this is how we kissed.

"I'm going to get you!" Percy hollered, throwing a snowball at me.

"Well, see if you can AHHH!" I screamed. I fell by the impact of his snowball throw, until he caught me. He turned me around, and kissed me. And that…that…sort of made me blush. Because he didn't need to add that…

Anyways, we had so much fun. Finally, I stared through the sky, looking at just about everything.

"You really love this land, do you?" Percy asked me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Of course. But the condition…"

"Annabeth, we can make this dream come true."

"I know there will be a poor rank. But at least, we should let the houses cheap and make them live happily. We should make the hospitals good and fairly paid. I think that should be how it is."

And then, I looked up at the sky. We had a moment of silence, and in that period of time, I've been thinking of Molly. The way she was begging for food. The way that she, the youngest of the whole family, had to ask. That meant that they were desperate. And Molly…cute Molly…shouldn't starve.

"Tomorrow will have a nice weather. So for the past few weeks!" I heard a voice say. I turned around, and saw Dad stare at me.

"Hello your majesty," I say.

"Hello dear. And hello, Perseus."

Percy looked startled. And I just realized his name was Perseus.

"So…what brings you here your majesty?" Percy asked.

"Oh…I love to be here. It's quite wonderful," Dad replied. "So…what kind of job are you doing in the future?"

"We're going to be famous architects!" I replied. Dad laughed. And I knew why. Because famous architects are Dad's architects. And I declined that. So what makes us?

"I see."

"Please do not make fun of us your majesty," I reply. I don't care what he is feeling right now. He's being rude.

"Excuse me?"

"Our dreams are pretty good. I don't think you should be the person criticizing it. I do get we turned down your offer, but that's because…" I paused. The real reason was our dream. The second was because I didn't want to work for him. But that would be to rude.

"Because?" Dad nudged me to say the answer.

"Because your peanut butter and jelly sandwiches aren't as good as what Tyson makes!" Percy hollers. Dad laughs, and says good-bye. He went away, and I nudged his arm. Suddenly his name popped out of my mind.

"Perseus Jackson," I laughed hard. I just wanted to joke around with him.

"Don't you dare!" Percy says in a playful tone.

"Try!" I dare him. He scoops me up, twirls me around, and make me fall down on the snow.

"PERCY!" I yell. He smiles, helps me get up, and kisses me. While my face is covered with bits of snow, his is warm. My lips get automatically warm. When we pull away, we give each other a happy grin. Then we walk away, happy that we get to actually have one day of happiness.

**Is it good? Hope so…hope you liked this chapter!**

**And thank you…good readers who really read my story every time. It is so sweet of you to do that! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everybody! This is my 33****rd****chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter; for it has great surprises and stuff! Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Percy POV:**

His majesty was right.

The weather became fall's weather.

Which was quite weird. These days, the kingdom's weather is going out of control. It is quite weird. Anyways, Annabeth wore warm clothes so we can begin making a village in the ruins. But suddenly, she stopped.

"Annabeth, is there anything-,"

"Percy! It is illegal for us to build something if it is not our land! We're going to go to-,"

"We're already doing something illegal!"

"Dad…Dad might catch us. You know how he comes here time to time!"

"Then we can distract him!" I murmured.

"How?" Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

"Tyson and Leo can take care of that. We can do all sorts of advertisements…"

"Percy, we have to buy the land. I have a lot of money in my piggy bank. We can earn this ruin. Besides, it costs pretty cheap…"

"You sure about this?"

"Yes…I am absolutely sure. Dad shouldn't be complaining and sending us to jail because the ruins is now our land. And we can do whatever we want with it."

"But what if we are traitors?"

"I don't care if we are traitors," Annabeth said, giving me a sly grin. "We're already traitors."

…

Leo and Calypso are the first to arrive at the ruins.

"Leo time everybody! What are we doing?" Leo asked curiously.

"We're building a new village…and we need your mechanic brain to make things work!" Annabeth exclaimed. Leo bowed.

"Leo Valdez to the rescue! Leo can-,"

And he gets interrupted by a taco stuffed in his mouth. Calypso laughs because she stuffed it in his mouth.

"Anyone wants a taco?" Calypso asked. "Homemade!"

"Thank you," I thanked her. Annabeth does the same, and our breakfast was a nice taco. I loved it…and I suddenly wished Tyson and Mom was here to eat the same kinds of food. I wondered how hard Mom was working now…

When Leo finished eating the taco, he smiled. "To finish off my sentence…"

"So, how are we going to-," Calypso says but this time a taco is stuffed in HER mouth. Leo giggled.

"No one outruns Leocicle unless it is Leo itself!" Leo says.

"Doesn't make sense ya know!" Calypso tried to say, but it came out as "Doesen't maak sanse ya knock!" But we deciphered in pretty well. Leo smiles, and soon Calypso's hair is up in a braid. Calypso looks pretty, but the prettiest girl I had ever seen was Annabeth. And Annabeth is gorgeous…

Next came Frank and Hazel. Frank was holding Hazel's hand, and when I gave him a thumbs up look, he looked down and immediately blushed. Hmm…seems that Hazel and Frank are starting to make out. They ate a taco that Calypso handed out when she saw them, and they just talked happily. Except there was one part when Hazel wiped out something that was smoldered on Frank's mouth, and then…you get it…the love connection and sort of stuff.

After that, came the last group. It was Jason and Piper. Jason was holding Piper's hand. Jason started telling me how cute and funny Piper was…and actually, the outcome was dating each other. Well, they had some fun eating a taco and soon we all headed out to work. Oh wait…Grover…

Grover came with loads of different colored paint.

"Bought some along the way if you needed any paint. I thought we were going to start…"

"Thanks," Annabeth said. She helped load the paint, and soon Annabeth directed everyone to start working. Jason and Piper were working on smoothing the wood with sand paper. Hazel and Frank were cutting out the wood and stuff. Calypso and Leo were making heaters together, while Grover, Annabeth, and I helped out painting the materials and making glass. Glass was hard to make, but Annabeth taught us step by step instructions. As I was done, I was proud of the work that was completed. I MADE GLASS! Ha…

Well, we worked on and on till sunset. Of course we ate lunch, but you know. Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Grover had to leave. When we stored all the extra wood and spare heaters in the storage room (Annabeth has a storage shed in her house), we looked out our work.

There were no houses.

Just nothing. But there were materials in the shed, ready to be used. We also were planning to make bricks and just about everything. When I looked Annabeth, she gave me a peck on the nose.

"Thank you…for helping," she said, blushing. "You became a traitor for me!"

"Welcome. You cold?"

Annabeth shivered, but she tried to hide it. "I am not cold."

"Annabeth?" I asked accusingly.

"I am not!" she shot back. I took off my coat, and hunched it over Annabeth's shoulders. Though it was mighty cold, that was the least that I could do. Annabeth did so much today, and that is an accomplishment. She deserves a reward…

"Percy?" I hear Annabeth whisper.

"Yeah?" I reply.

She gives me a short sweet kiss. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

I stare at her. She gives me a weak smile, all out of tiredness. I kiss her, and she smiles. It's nice how she is so sweet and stuff. When we pull away, she runs towards her house. However, she tells me to wait. I wait, and she brings out a basket. We walk towards the bakery, and there she sets up dinner. I kiss her forehead, and she gives me a smile. When Mom and Tyson come in, the dinner is prepared. There was just about everything that made my tummy full; ham, soup, pastries, etc. And after that, Annabeth gave me a happy grin.

When we all ate, Annabeth went outside. I ran with her, just to drop her off. That was the least I can do.

"Like the meal?" Annabeth asked, giving me a happy smile.

"Mhm. Thank you," I murmur softly. I see the stars, and so does she. And before I know it, I get kissed slowly and sweetly from Annabeth.

"Goodnight," Annabeth exclaimed.

"Goodnight," I replied.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyways, please review!**

**Oh, and sorry about the slow update! I'll try to update more. I couldn't because I was busy, so hope you understand! :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everybody! Alright…this is my 34****th****chapter, and I have 104 reviews! I am so impressed by the progress; thank you guys; you're the best! And I do hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

Today, I bought the acres of land.

Dad cannot trespass it…can he?

And I get to make my kingdom!

I hugged Percy so much, making the situation quite awkward. At first, he didn't know what was wrong with me, but when I informed him…ah, he responded back. The land is mine. And I can do whatever I want with it. Because the ruins…the place where all my dreams will be constructed…will be the ideal place of a new village, and a new kingdom.

Percy smiled at me, and soon all the other's came. We reloaded the supplies from the storage room, and got everything stationed. Leo and Calypso kept working on the electrical heaters and planned wires for the house. Piper and Jason were continuing on smoothing the wood with sandpaper. As well as Frank and Hazel who were cutting the wood and shaping it, we finally painted the rest. However, I wanted to build the buildings. I searched for my sketchbook in my backpack, and soon flipped to the page which inserted the first building to be drawn. It was the entrance. It has to be beautiful, magnificent. I searched for the painted wood that I asked Percy to paint. He gave me the huge stack, and I started to rummage towards the school. Grover soon came with her girlfriend, Paris, and she smiled at me.

I hate Paris.

And I feel so sorry for Juniper. Juniper really likes Grover, but seriously…Paris is rude to me. She acts so you know…calm towards Grover, but like when she comes towards to me, she hates the heck out of me. Percy always gives the glare at Paris. I try not to, but I have to admit I sometimes. It's just so instant.

"Hey everybody!" Paris acted like a diva. Everybody rolled their eyes. "So…is this junkyard the place you're showing me Grover? You can do better then that…"

"Sorry Paris. I just…"

"I'm going! It's a junkyard, and there are also junky people! Why would I be here?" she stormed off after that. Grover…what did he see in her? Grover stared down in the floor.

"Sorry about that," he said. "She's nice…but sometimes…she has an outburst."

Everybody nodded, and Leo exclaimed, "She's so stupid. Leo doesn't see anything in her."

"Of course," Calypso smiled. "Because you're so blinded by Calypso magic!"

"You mean Leo magic?" Leo retorted.

"Excuse me?" Calypso said, giving him a freaky glare.

"Okay sunshine, I'm blinded by Calypso magic!" Leo said sarcastically. Calypso gave him an intense glare, and he soon confessed it genuinely. Calypso laughed, and told she was just joking. Leo laughed to, but he didn't take back his words. How funny.

Anyways, I worked on the entrance. I knew that in winter…it can get spoiled…

"We have to make it sturdy and strong!" I exclaimed. Hours and hours later, we finished the entrance.

It was beautiful.

Tears formed in my eyes. We all ate dinner after that, and soon everybody left. Percy wrapped his arms around me, and I smiled.

"You're so happy, aren't you?" Percy asked.

"Mhm," I said, letting tears fall down. It was too beautiful. If Mom was here…she would hug me and compliment me so much. Percy wiped my happy tears away, and hugged me. The weather was quite cold though, but he protected me. I was super happy.

"We can make things happen," I said.

"We will," he said.

"Love you," I said.

"Love you too." Percy said.

_3 Months Later…_

Winter passed. My village grew quicker than expected. It was so beautiful, the villages and just about everything bloomed. Beautiful spring…

March. That is the perfect time for the flowers and trees to make little sprouts. It is so beautiful. A whole village was born, and Dad hasn't come ever. Which was great. Because from the day I bought that land, I was labeled a secret traitor. Because I am one.

We were almost done. The huge buildings were quite spectacular, and everything was coordinated like the most beautiful buildings on earth. At least in my opinion. All we needed to do was just make finishing touches for the kingdom. I will be the ruler of my new village. And now…Percy will help me accomplish that too.

I touched the seashell necklace that Percy gave me. It was super beautiful. It had a heart coming out of the shell, and it was quite…gosh, Percy is so sweet. He gave this to me at Valentine's day…and now…we can really be sealed forever.

I saw Percy work on the distant table, wearing the tie I had given him at Valentine's day.

"Love your tie?" I asked.

"Of course," Percy smiled. We weren't really working on the building today. We were planning, like real architects. I kissed him on the cheeks, and he smiled. I soon started working on the typewriter. I typed out job applications. Because the vacant buildings that we made at winter…those harsh times…will be new opportunities for families. Everything in my village will sprout out new opportunities for a better life; for a better future. I was going to be the person to make that happen.

After making copies of the applications, I started going out to the village, giving the flyers. Leo and Calypso helped. Grover was gone because of a major heartbreak; Paris and Grover broke up (yay…sorry, Paris is too ill-tempered…) and Juniper is right now making Grover feel better. She's quite good at making people feel happy.

Villagers were crying out with joy. I just printed out another batch of job applications, and also started typing about our new village. Dad can't do anything. Because I'm prepared to fight for this country, and do my best.

Leslie was helping me, as well as Mrs. Jones. When Leslie came for another batch of copies, she whispered in my ears, "I'm proud of you Annabeth. Your mother would too."

I smiled, and she hugged me. Mrs. Jones came after that, and she took the copies.

"Dear…you're incredible. I really am proud of you!" she said, giving me a hug. "Athena must've loved this. She really would've been proud of you. Truthfully speaking…Athena dreamt of this."

"What?" I asked. I actually allowed Mrs. Jones to say Mom as Athena. She gladly accepted that. Anyways, back to the subject. Mom had the same dream?

"She did," Mrs. Jones said. "Except she died. Poor friend!"

I comforted Mrs. Jones. She was so happy I fulfilled Mom's dreams. After that, she went away. Percy smiled at me.

"Annabeth…everybody is going crazy! I have a feeling that everybody is going to attend the interviews tomorrow!"

"I know…Percy, thank you!" I said, kissing him on the cheeks. "I love you so much for doing this."

Percy nodded, and he parted. I kept walking towards the village, and giving flyers to them. I was walking down, till I saw Molly run up to me.

"Molly!" I said, giving her a happy hug. Molly hugged me, and gave me the happiest smile in the world.

"Now…my parents can fulfil their dreams! We can be happy, and work hard. I can work at the candy store!" she said, pointing to the job application for children. "Candy girl: Ages 4 and up! I love the way you made this idea Annabeth! Thank you!"

She gave me a peck on the cheek, and ran away. She is the cutest and nicest person in the world. Molly…she was one of the reasons why I wrote the children's job. I tried to pick the best and easy jobs for children. It earns them money, and they can enjoy it. I made the jobs sound fun as possible. And I won't be breaking that promise.

I passed out more flyers. I passed out flyers until my legs really ached, and Percy had to come carry me back home. I printed out more papers and typed all the way till I got black circles around my eyes. I worked that hard, and when I checked the time, it was 1:48 AM. Percy came in the room, giving me cold water. We both worked in my room. And I was exhausted.

"Percy, you can go now. Thanks for the water," I said after taking a sip.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" he said, giving me a peck on the cheeks.

"Of course," I said. I decided to work on a little more of what's going to happen and stuff, so I kept working. And suddenly, I felt myself sound asleep…

…

Next morning, I woke up, and quickly dressed. Today is going to be a new day.

A new start.

A new time for me to change everybody's lives into a better life.

A new day for me to make the dream I hadn't never dreamt to go so close of.

A new day in which I will fight for justice.

**Hi readers! I hope you like this chapter! Truthfully, I skipped pretty fast because basically it'll just be like every other natural day; they work hard and have that little tangy romance. I thought that would be sort of boring, as well as that wouldn't be so fun, so I decided to write after they are done. Of course, I added Molly, because she is super adorable, and yeah. The chapter that I written today…hope you like it! There will be more suspense and fun (just giving you a preview about what you may feel by the next chapters) so yeah. Anyways, thank you all, readers, for being super supportive towards the story. Again, hope you enjoyed this story, and please review! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everybody! This is my 35****th****chapter! This is super amazing; thank you all for actually being so supportive towards this story. Just saying, my 'thank you's' can never explain how much gratitude I feel towards you. So thank you readers for being so supportive and just so…nice to accept my story.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Percy POV:**

Interviewing took so much hours! As I expected, a full line was lined up. Annabeth interviewed a few, as well as Calypso, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Juniper, Jason, and Piper. Grover seemed to be quite happy, and that I am very glad of. I saw Molly wait in line at Annabeth's line. Hmm…I can see that they do have a grand connection.

"Hello, I would like to sign up as a candy boy!" I heard a little boy say to me.

"Hello, so what is your name?" I asked. I was obviously adoring this kid.

"I am Alex. I have two sisters; one named Daisy and another named Molly. I would like to applicate because…"

"Is your sister Molly over there?" I asked, pointing to Molly.

"Yes…and are you the kind sir who gave us pastries and hot chocolate?" Alex asked, a sudden warmth filling through his little eyes.

"Mhm…" I said, smiling at him.

"WOW! Hello, my name is Alex. I would like to applicate for this candy job because if you like candy, I would like to sell it to you!"

"Really?" I asked, giving him a warm smile. Alex nodded, and blushed furiously.

"Candy is good. I plan to fill in my stomach with candy if I get an allowance!" Alex says, licking his lips. "Even imagining it makes me feel dizzy!"

"Well…you are considered to be one! Great job…and I am proud of you. Is there anything else that you want to be besides a candy boy?"

"Hmm…I want to work in the field of architecture!" Alex says, smiling. "This building inspired me just now!"

"Alright…architecture…high five bro, you're just like me!" I said. He gave me a high five, and after a little more questions, he left. I saw Molly only half way in the line, and I saw Daisy staring at me. She smiled, and waved at me. I waved back. And I soon interviewed more people, and receiving their applications for their jobs that they are applicating for…

And just saying…it's a lot of work!

**Annabeth POV:**

Molly smiled at me. I was surprised she was in my line.

"Hi Molly! So…what's up?" I asked.

"Candy girl," was all she said. "I don't know how to talk about myself, but I would like to be candy girl!"

"Alrightie," I said, putting a check on her name. "You're qualified. You have the heart and the spirit to sell candies. And your face…"

"Please…" she said, blushing furiously.

"You're absolutely adorable!"

"I'm not that cute," she said, blushing even more.

"You are," I said, smiling at her. She blushed, and went away. Molly is a candy girl. When I went to the next girl, I saw a similar looking girl.

"Hello," the girl said.

"You…I remember you!" I said. "The night…"

"And are you the really nice lady who let us stay at the warm fireplace?" the girl asked.

"And are you the really adorable girl that I had seen that day?" I asked, making her blush so much.

"Well…anyways…I would like to be a supermodel."

"What?" I asked, feeling so overwhelmed by her words.

"A supermodel. I want to be like those women in the magazines. I like to pose you know!" she said, posing one shot. It was so cute how she can pose like that.

"Absolutely adorable. You're making me write your name on the kid supermodel list!"

"Thanks. Anyways, I'm Daisy," she said, shaking my hand.

"Hi!" I said. "So…you're in!"

She squealed and went away. I thought more people would come, but that's it. Everybody was done interviewing. And finally, we rested. Leo and Calypso decided to go to the bakery. Jason and Piper decided to go on a little date. And Frank and Hazel went to go to the archery camp to shoot some arrows. Grover, Juniper, and I were the only ones remaining.

Percy and I decided to go on a date as well. Grover and Juniper said that they would clean up, so we left. I left, and before doing that, I gave Juniper a wink. She blushed.

**Grover POV:**

Juniper and I stacked the tables. Yesterday…those words she said to me were so nice. I can't believe I was blinded by Paris. I really like Juniper…just as a friend. Or is it more than that?

**Juniper POV:**

Grover didn't stare at me. I felt super sad…he probably just think me as a friend. I stared at Grover, and when he looked up, I stared down.

"Hey Juniper," he said.

"Hey," I replied back. Grover came to me after we cleaned everything up.

"Juniper…I was just saying…thank you about earlier…"

"No problem. If it means anything to comfort you, or make you smile…"

NOOOO! Did I just confess my feelings? Nope…this is just a dream. But when I stared at Grover, he smirked.

"You really-,"

"Forget those words. It was just-,"

But I get interrupted by a kiss. A KISS! A kiss for all sorts of contact! Grover kissed me, and I tried to think of what's happening. This is a dream. This is definitely a dream! Gosh, Grover kissed me! I feel so…GAHHH! HE IS KISSING ME RIGHT NOW!

**Grover POV:**

I guess I tried to hide that fact.

Because Juniper was already in my eyes.

Because I had a crush on her since kindergarden.

And I tried to hide my feelings for Juniper by using Paris as distraction.

But it didn't work.

I really like Juniper…

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth dressed up in a baby yellow dress. She looked quite beautiful. We walked down the meadow. She was bare feet (she insisted so, because she loved the feeling of the soft grass), and started twirling crazily. She looked pretty, and she didn't seem to notice her rubber band fall off of her hair. Her hair was down, and she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Percy! This is fun!" she said. I was following her, and she was coming closer to the little river. I smiled, till she started tripping backwards. I ran towards her, and caught her.

And below her was the water.

"Thanks Percy," she said, giving me a mini smile.

"Welcome," I said, her still dangling in my arms. Before I knew it, I dove down to kiss her, and stupid me! I lost my balance, and I fell down in the water. Annabeth giggled, and soon we went on the shore. She looked so pretty; her hair drenched and stuff. I had never really soaked in how she looked when her hair was wet, because every time I would be caught in a situation when she would be injured. But today…the day her life was so happy, I get to seep that memory in my head. From everything. Because Annabeth looked as beautiful as ever, and soaking that feeling in gives me warmth.

"Percy…you can be so cute sometimes!" Annabeth said, squishing my cheeks.

"GAAAHH!" I said, smiling at her.

"There comes your infinitive adorable smile!" she said, giving a peck on the cheeks. We were resting on the grass, letting the warm air dry ourselves. I smiled at her. She smiled back. And then I leaned in, kissing her.

Today was a good day.

And today was a very good date.

**Do you like this story? Hope you do; I think it is a really cute chapter so yeah. Molly is back, as well as her other cute siblings: Alex and Daisy. I didn't get to introduce them, so yeah. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! I worked extra hard on it, and wrote quickly right after I uploaded! Anyways, just keep in mind that the adventure will start soon!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everybody! This is the next chapter of ****The Lost Princess****; enjoy!**

**Percy POV:**

"Make a wish."

"What?" Annabeth asked, staring at me. We were on the balcony, and I lit a mini candle. It was a celebration towards this kingdom.

"Make a wish. I'll make one too. Mom made this cupcake," I said, putting the candle on top of the cupcake. "And that is your wish. We can do this every year you know."

Annabeth kissed me. The sky was quite dark, and quite wonderful to see. "Of course. And…we can make updates to the buildings!"

"Updates…I like it!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. Annabeth smiled.

"This kingdom is going to be great. With you and me working on this together; it'll be a sensation; a history!" Annabeth gleamed. I nodded, and I handed her the cupcake.

"So make a wish," I said. She closed her eyes, and so did I. I don't know what her wish was, but my wish was: _Please…make Annabeth be safe. Please make Tyson and Mom be safe as well. In general, please make everybody be safe._

I blew the candle, and so did Annabeth. When we were done, we started eating the cupcake. We had a little war with the icing (smearing it on each other's face! Quite fun…), and finally ate properly. After that, I went away, cascading into the dark to where Mom and Tyson should be…

…

The next day, Annabeth and I strolled in the meadows. It was quite wonderful, because the morning breeze made me feel awakened, and Annabeth the way Annabeth would constantly twirl around soon made her rubber band fall off. She looked quite beautiful.

"Percy! I'm starting to feel dizzy!" she said, twirling around slower.

"Then stop," I said, smiling.

"I can't…I think I'm getting a bit to frantic!" she exclaimed. I quickly dove in, and scooped her up. Annabeth stopped, and put her hands over her head.

"Thanks…I'm starting to not get dizzy," she exclaimed. I nodded.

Then, we had some fun.

**King Fredrick POV:**

There is one person ruining my life.

Everybody is gone to so sort of new village.

Whoever chose to make the decision will pay the price.

And I know who that person is.

Annabeth Chase…you think you can beat me? I'm Fredrick…and I'll make sure you pay that ultimate price!

**Annabeth POV:**

"Run Annabeth! Are you crazy? Run!" I heard Frank's voice shout frantically. Percy and I turned around, and there I saw Hazel run behind him.

"His majesty is looking for you. Oh…you're in big trouble," Hazel said.

"What are you-," Percy exclaimed.

"Percy…Annabeth needs to run away. The village is not in good condition-,"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, starting to avert my attention on the village.

"Well, guards are pushing people out and searching for you-,"

And before anyone of them said a word, I ran out. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I halted when I saw Dad ordering guards. People were pushed aside, and children were crying hard. I started to sneak away, and gladly, no guards caught me. Once I entered the secret entrance I built, I ran up the staircase.

And once I went up there, I saw a guard.

"Your majesty, I-,"

And once I punched him in the face, he dropped his phone. I grabbed hold of it, and started to punch his face. We fought till finally I knocked him out. He fell unconscious, and I smiled. When I heard Dad's frantic voice trying to see what happened…it was quite hilarious. But the way the condition was right now…it wasn't time to laugh. I hung off, and put the phone in my pocket. Did I have my recorder? Check. Alright, now let me just press the announcing button and…

"Annabeth, please, don't do this," I heard Percy wail.

"Percy, I-,"

"Annabeth…we can figure out a way! We were always capable of that!"

"Percy, this is it. I need to turn myself in."

"Annabeth-,"

"This is a favor," I said, tears forming in my eyes. He was already crying.

"Annabeth, listen to me-,"

"This is the reality. And I am the cause of this stupid reality. So Percy…listen up…this is your duty; you cannot reveal that you helped me!"

"Annabeth…the reality…what if we change it into a good reality?"

"Percy," I said, tears falling down. "There is no such thing as good reality. There will always be bitter, hard reality that will hit you every single minute of your life. And I…I am one of the unlucky ones. I chose this, and I will pay whatever my dad tells me too. I will pay that price. But you…you cannot."

"Annabeth!"

"Percy, listen up!" I shouted so loud that both of us were silent.

"Percy…I'm sorry. But the people need me. Dad needs me. And what I mean by that is the way he is going to torture me. I'll be fine. You know I am a strong girl. You know that I am a capable of making a plan. Percy…stay strong. Take care of this village. And remember…" I paused. "Remember that I love you."

When I said those words, he kissed me. I can't believe that this was the last time I could ever suck in that good feeling I had hanging out with Percy. I can't believe I will face the punishment.

And I can't believe I am scared.

Percy let me go after that, and I announced, "King, I will go in honor of the people. I, Annabeth Chase, will turn myself in!"

And after that, I ran down the steps. Before I did, I handed Percy a recorder. "If you hear his voice on the phone, accept it, and quickly record his promises and words. Do you understand?"

Percy nodded. And I left. Soon, everybody hurled around, and I was forced to go to dungeon.

I was forced.

But I know I will soon be free like a bird.

I won't…no I will never, be that girl resting on the stupid cage.

Just saying!

**Readers, again I am super sorry about the lack of updating! I was carried away by thinking more to the plot, so yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this climax! I will update ASAP for the next chapter! And once again, thank you all! And please review! :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sup everybody! This is my next chapter; hope you enjoy! And just saying, this will be a quite interesting and surprising chapter(just saying!). Anyways, the good news is that you can read the next chapter, and more suspense is going to happen soon. The bad news is that I am close into being almost done with this story. Don't worry, there are a few more chapters! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Percy POV:**

I sat in the thinking rock, thinking of how foolish I was to let her go.

I let her go.

Instead of turning myself in as well, I let her go like a coward. A coward. How can I be this stupid? I love Annabeth, but I let her go.

But Annabeth was forced. But I won't let Annabeth be forced to rot on that stupid jail. I'm going to free her. I was thinking about the village. Those words…how she wanted me to protect the village. I rose up, and I met Tyson full of snot.

"Percy…"

"Tyson, are you okay?" I asked, approaching him. Tyson cries easily, but just saying, they are quite reasonable. For example, would you not cry if you were burnt real bad from working in the blacksmith? Would you not cry if you had memories of your father, and you soon see his picture? Would you not cry if someone tortured your loved ones? Tyson and I are reasonable. We cry whether we are hurt and stuff. Except, I don't cry THAT easily. At least I can handle my situations better then Tyson.

But sometimes, it is nice to pour your heart out.

"Percy…" Tyson cried. "We're moving back."

"What?" I screeched.

"Mom is here with the boxes, and we're moving back! Guards are pushing everybody away, and here," Tyson handed me a newspaper. "Annabeth's on the top headline."

I slowly grabbed the newspaper, my hands trembling. I opened the newspaper, and there I saw Annabeth's pale face rotting in the dungeon. No! This cannot happen to her. Why couldn't I be the person rotting in jail? And why does his majesty have to torture his daughter like that?

"Thanks," I said, tears forming in my eyes. "I can see how Annabeth's doing."

"Percy…you got to do something! I loved this new village idea! I can't live without it. You made my hut look like magic, and…" Tyson began to blush. "I met this new girl named Ella. I kind of don't want to stay away from her."

"Ella?" I asked, wiping my tears. "Who's Ella?"

"Just this really nice girl that's just charming," Tyson said dreamily. "But she's so far away from the bakery. She's a tailor's daughter. Quite rich, but why does she keep catching my eye?"

"Tyson fell in love!" I teased him. Tyson pushed me, and I pushed him back. We laughed and had fun till finally Tyson had to go. He left, and I realized I dropped the newspaper. I picked it up (my hands trembling again!), and finally read it.

The article said:

Annabeth Chase, age 30, has caused a serious insult and crime to King Fredrick. By plotting a new village, she has convinced all the villagers to come to her new kingdom. However, the kingdom that King Fredrick, his majesty, is ruling has much more benefits then her. Annabeth Chase is a traitor. The King will be finding more information as soon as possible.

But before we come into the details, we want to tell the real news. Annabeth Chase will be sentenced by death. She will be hanged, and will pay for her crimes. For more information, look at the next headline newspaper (it will again be the TOP!) and just remember to look at the T.V. for interview reports and more details!

I crumpled the newspaper, and shouted out till my neck hurt from shouting too much. How could they make her get hanged, and also be so biased by saying that her kingdom is basically a worth of trash while his is like kingdom of jewels. Who said that his majesties kingdom was that good? Who said that she can get paid for her crimes? And who says I'll let her go?

I won't. And I won't be the silent bird that is in a cage. I won't be that bird who can't chirp out a song. I will show the reality.

And thanks to Annabeth; it's all just by one object.

A recorder.

**Annabeth POV:**

I was rotting in jail, and things went worse when a stupid camera man took my picture.

"GAAH!" I screeched. My eyes were weighing on my face, and I felt like fainting. I was dehydrated, and they told me to wait till dinner.

And sadly, the dungeon was quite cold, and moss was growing around everywhere.

Which made my nose feel itchy, and I felt quite sick. I just wanted to rest peacefully in my bedroom, thinking about how I should make my village be a better place. But all that happens to me is me, rotting in jail, and not knowing what is happening.

And that was my flashback towards how the camera man affected me.

But there is quite more to that. Quite more. After he went away, my condition became worse. And when I tried to lay down, I heard snoring noises which couldn't make me sleep that well. Like, I can sleep pretty easily (as well as wake up pretty easily), but he snores too loudly. I was disturbed, and I started to feel woozy. Then, a man came, and threw me a newspaper. I sighed, and he locked the door.

"Criminal, read it. That was his majesties orders, so yeah." The guard said. He locked the door, and once I tried to move, I fell down. I was so weak, even though it was just one day, and it was quite hard to reach towards the newspaper. It took me long minutes before I reached and grabbed the newspaper. I crawled, back to where I warmed myself.

Sadly, it was cold.

I rubbed my eyes, feeling so irritated from my condition. I opened the flap of the newspaper with trembling hands, and read everything.

And boy, Dad never told me about me getting hanged.

When I read that, I began to cry. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave Percy, Leslie, and everyone else I love. I don't want to perish away from the hard days of work. I need to be there to help. But turning myself in makes me happy though. Even though it didn't say in the newspaper, I know Dad forced everybody to come back. But I know that even though I die…or at least get tortured, everybody will be safe.

I wiped my tears, and snuggled into the haystack (our supposedly beds…). I slept for a few hours, till I heard the jingling of the bells. I woke up, and saw the guard giving me water.

Just water.

"Excuse me," I said weakly. "Aren't I supposed to get food?"

"Well excuse me," the guard said, mimicking my voice in a disgusted tone. "I'm sorry, but you're only supposed to drink water. Everybody does."

"Then why do I hear people munching, and smell food?" I asked, tears beginning to form. "Can't I get the equal rights?"

The guard hesitated, and stared at me.

"Annabeth Chase," he said. "Listen up. His majesty told me to do this. And truthfully, do you think I care about you? I need this, I need that! That's all you're going to say to me! I'm actually glad you're only drinking water; you deserve it."

"How can you-,"

"General Oliver, you are excused!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim.

"Of course your highness," he said, backing away. He gave me a one last glare, and scooted away. Tears fell in my eyes, and when I lifted my head up, I saw Rachel.

"Rachel," I said weakly.

"Annabeth!" Rachel said, going inside the dungeon. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, but she gave me an unsatisfied face. She checked my condition, and gave me a sad look.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I should've had never been mean to you. I-,"

"Annabeth…who are you saying sorry to?"

"Huh?" I ask, feeling quite overwhelmed of what she said.

"I should be sorry. I interrupted your relationship with Percy. I was mean to you, and actually was about to kill you. I'm so sorry about what happened in the past, and I hope you forgive me, sister."

I froze.

"I know you're the lost princess," Rachel said. "That was one reason why I decided to beat you up that time. I was jealous of you. I cared nothing more but being higher then you. I never realized how wonderful Luke was…he's my boyfriend. And…I never realized how much I've scarred everybody. I am genuinely sorry, and I hope you give me another chance."

I smiled weakly. "You are my sister. Rachel and Annabeth; sisters of the country."

And when I said that, she hugged me. "And by the way, please eat this silently. I snatched some on the way, and I hope you feel a little better. I'll secretly snatch more food for you, but please keep your caution as well."

I had tears on my eyes, and she wiped them.

"Thank you," I said, hugging her. "You…you are a true princess."

"I'm trying to be. But at the same time, I'm not confident. I want to tell Dad that you are-,"

"Rachel," I said, gripping her wrists lightly. "Please…don't let this secret pass by. Promise me that."

Rachel hesitated, and then said, "Promise."

And after that, when everything was dark, I silently nibbled on a few cookies.

**Like the chapter? Hope so; sorry about not updating so long! I'll try to update, but the reason why I couldn't was because I was awfully busy. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I actually enjoyed this myself while writing!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi everybody! This is the next chapter! Okay…now I just wanted to say…as I keep writing, there will be more suspense, and more action pack to it. I am pretty much hope you like my story, and yeah. Well, please enjoy! :D**

**Percy POV:**

"You have five minutes before visiting hours are over. Go!" the guard screeched in a quite annoying tone to me. I ran in, and soon on the way corner saw Annabeth's frail body.

"Annabeth?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth's voice. It was weak, and I broke down.

"Annabeth!" I said, shaking the doors open. "Why can't this stupid door open?"

"I will open this for you," the guard shrieked. He opened the door, and pushed me inside. I fell down on the cold floor, and immediately sat next to Annabeth. Annabeth sneezed, and began to cry. Once the guard was out of sight, I cradled her.

"Annabeth," I said, tears falling down my eyes. It was already bad enough that Annabeth is gone, but her sick? I can't stand this.

"Percy…please do not cry," she said, wiping my tears, her hands shivering.

"How can't I?" I asked, crying even harder. "Annabeth…are you eating your food properly?"

"Percy," Annabeth said. "You know…they…they don't serve food properly. At least for me."

"What?" I shrieked. "What do you eat?"

"Nothing," she said, looking so weak. "I live off of water."

"Water? Why would he-,"

"But…" Annabeth said, looking sideways, and finally whispered in my ears. "Rachel sneaks pastries for me. She is so nice."

"Really?" I asked, smiling. "I should thank her."

"And…" she continued. "she is dating Luke."

"Perfect couple," I said, hugging Annabeth.

"Percy…how is the village?"

"The village?"

"Yeah…are the buildings destroying?"

"Of course not," I said. "But, we are planning a barrier. We can never make his majesty ever trespass our land like last time."

"Good," Annabeth said, tears starting to form her eyes. "At least you are making things safe before I die."

When I heard those words, I froze. "Annabeth-,"

"Reality is reality," she said, crying. "Dad's probably going to kill me. He has those fierce eyes…and just because I hadn't lived with him for such a long time, doesn't mean I don't know him. I know him completely. I know his weaknesses, fears, anger, plans, hobbies, personality, favorite food…okay, just about everything. Dad will kill me. When he's angry, he will do anything to get revenge. Except when Mom died. Well…actually he did take revenge by destroying the whole territory of the rebels. Okay…that won't be an example."

"Please Annabeth…think positively! You are positive! Why aren't you thinking that way?"

"Percy…I'm so sorry for dragging you with me! At least you are safe."

"Annabeth-,"

"How's the chamber?" Annabeth asked, suddenly changing her tears to a smile. "I specifically remember those days…it's nice. How we worked that hard…"

"Annabeth-,"

"I don't know when I am going to get killed, but remember that I love you so much. You must remember that. Percy…I love you."

I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her, and she responded back. But the sad thing was that her lips were cold, and she kissed weakly. Her condition…

"I'm sorry I'm causing all this pain. I should be enduring this pain-,"

"Please Percy," she said, crying even harder. "I don't want you to feel that guilt. You are so special, and you have a family. You support them."

"Annabeth-," I say. But she kisses me, and I can see she drains all her energy out. She kissed passionately, and I did the same. We kissed till the guard came, and dragged me out.

"NO!" I screamed. "I'm not parting-,"

"Percy! I love you!" I heard Annabeth shout. She drained so much of her energy, that when I took one last peek she has collapsed. She must have fainted. Annabeth…why does she have to faint? I kept kicking and panting to see Annabeth, but the guards led me away. I screamed, and they threw me to the ground.

"Whoever you are, get out of here! Visit tomorrow! And I advise you to not see that traitor. She mocked his majesty; so shameless."

I froze. Before I knew it, I did something.

The guard collapsed down, having a bloody nose.

**Annabeth POV:**

I woke up, and when I looked around, I saw one brick out. I peered in, and saw Percy in another cell, snoring.

"Percy?" I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Percy asked sleepily.

"Percy!"

"What?" Percy asked, starting to stretch.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh…I'm in jail for two days."

"Excuse me?"

"Two days in jail. Two days having fun with you."

"Excuse me?"

"Annabeth…I punched the guard."

"And why would you do that?" I asked, twitching my eye.

"Because," Percy said. "He made fun of you. He called you shameless. And he said you were a traitor. I'm not going to make him stand there, and saying that to me was a mistake. A huge mistake. And guess what Annabeth? It was quite funny when he got a bloody nose."

"Percy! I wanted you to be safe, and all you do is just stay in jail! Why did you do this? Why did you-,"

"Because you're someone I love. Do you think I'll make that idiotic man call you those words? Do you think," Percy said, tears forming down. "Do you know how much I care for you? Why would I punch a guard? I know my guard Annabeth. But because I cared for you so much…love you so much…I risked myself to go to jail. For you. Annabeth…it's all because of love. I'm not crazy to just punch a random person from an insult. I have to say, love can make you crazy!"

I suddenly changed my face into a smile. "I'm glad I can at least can talk to you for two days!"

"Me too…"

"By the way…um…can you explain the taken off bricks?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh that? I melted the bricks with fire. If they want dungeons to be stable, they should never put sticks here, and the brick quality should be at least good!"

"True. Well…being in jail isn't that good as you think!" I joked.

"Don't worry," Percy said. "I'm enjoying it, and I will make it memorable."

**Like this chapter? Percy goes to jail…WOW! Anyways, hope you like this story! I decided to kind of you know…make this story a little longer, because I love this story, and like…yeah. Well, thank you everybody for reading and accepting this story!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello everybody! So, are you enjoying this story so far? Wow, I just realized how far I came through. Like, if you write stories, and just are so obsessed with it…you really don't keep track. This is my 39****th****chapter…so yeah.**

**Please enjoy! And I would like to thank all for being the best readers! :D**

**Percy POV:**

"Annabeth…take this quickly!" I said, dropping a piece of bread at her. I didn't know it was really true that they only gave her water.

"Thank you," she said, giving me a happy but weak smile. I smiled back, and she gladly accepted it. As time passed by, soon Rachel came and also gave us pastries. At last, she gave one wink to Annabeth, waved at me, and sped away. I smiled.

"Rachel became nicer then I imagined!" I exclaimed, overwhelmed of her actions.

"Yeah…she is nice to me. I can never repay her kindness." Annabeth said. Even though she ate a lot, only a tint of color came in her skin.

"Annabeth…I really wish I could take your place."

"You know what Percy? If, perhaps you were in this state, I would be heartbroken. I would tear down, and I would take revenge…secretly. I would have more pain then you-,"

"That's how I feel," I whispered.

"But…except…"

"See, you really got no excuse," I retorted.

"Please Percy…just don't fight-,"

"I'm not Annabeth. See how it feels to see your loved one pale, and even eating a scrumptious meal can only make that person's skin have a little tint of color. You see…I can't bear with that. The way you're here…in this dungeon…makes me want to cry. If I can replace for your hardships…I would definitely do so. If I can, perhaps, take the risks of dying for you…I would. Annabeth…I know it is hard for you as well. I don't want you to cry," I said, wiping her tears. My fingers managed to come in, but my hands…barely.

"Percy…I don't want you to get hurt. And…" Annabeth said. "I think you should get over me."

**Annabeth POV:**

_He should get over me. All I am giving him is burden. I am nothing compared to all the other rich and fancy girls that can suit him well. I'm only a bundle of trouble. I'm no use to him. _I thought in my brain. I love Percy. But I am a burden. Exactly what Paris said…

_Flashback on my memory…_

"Paris…what are you doing here?" I asked weakly.

"I wanted to tell you to back off," Paris said, spoiling my already bad mood even more.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed.

"Shut up Chase. Let me be clear with you; Percy is mine! You think Percy will ever like a criminal? All you are is a bundle that Percy has to drag around. He might love you, but don't you realize that he'll change? Percy kissed me!" she said, and took out a photo. It had his picture on it.

"I won't," I said.

"Excuse me, I-,"

"Paris, he's mine! No matter what he's mine! I know Percy would kiss you…he hates you! Go away, and stop trying to threaten me. It's not really working…"

"Annabeth!" she screeched. She slapped me, and I fell smack on the floor. Dang, her slaps are so hard. I wondered if my cheeks were red. Before I knew it, I saw Calypso take Paris's arm and flip her down to the hard floor. Paris glared, and soon scowled. At the end, Calypso won, and Paris was gone.

"Annabeth," she said, lifting me up. "You-,"

"Calypso…why is my life always so hard?" I asked, her hugging me with support and warmth. She smelled like cinnamon.

"Annabeth…Paris is an idiot. Percy is a loyal person. I know that. He would never leave you and like a weirdo like Paris. She's making a big deal out of things, but hey. Don't listen to her."

"I won't." I said.

"She even tried to flirt with Leo! Who flirts with Leocicle! I'm his girlfriend, and if someone dares try to-,"

"Same here," I said, my spirits lifting. Soon, we spoke a lively conversation about each other's boyfriends, and soon Calypso had to go. She waved goodbye, and I left.

I won't listen to Paris's words.

I won't.

_Flashback over…_

I thought that day…I would never consider Percy and I splitting apart. Ever. But as I kept realizing…him going to jail for two days just for me…I think we need to split up. I know…in the future, I will regret this. I know I will. But I need to face reality. Besides Percy, no one will love me.

Because from the start, I never had a full heart.

My thoughts were interrupted by Percy giving me a hurt stare. "What?" he whispered.

"Percy," I said, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "I think we have to break up."

"Annabeth, what are you thinking?" Percy asked forcefully.

"Please…don't do this to me! Just go!" I said, I ducked down, so he wouldn't see me. I sniffled, and soon began to just think while laying in the haystack.

I couldn't believe Percy was in my dungeon.

"Percy-,"

"The guards let me do this as visiting hours. Don't know why, but you know-,"

"Get out of here Percy! Please!" I screeched.

"Annabeth Chase, why are you doing this? Rule number 1: we will love each other eternally! Don't you remember-,"

"You know the reason why I am doing this? Do you think I want to let you go? NO! I don't. I don't freakin want to let you go. But I have to. It's for you. All you're going to do is carry around a lug that will drag you behind. Think of this. You have to run for your life, but I'm injured. I am that lug that you have to drag with! I don't want to be that lug! That's my reason Percy! Besides…" I said, tears already falling down. "Paris is in love with you. She seems pretty passionate about you."

"Annabeth…" Percy said, stepping closer to me. He cupped my face, and gave me a little peck on the lips. "I don't care if I need to carry a lug with me every single day. I don't care if I will die for that lug. All I need is you…and that's all. I don't want you to feel discouraged. I want you in my arms, and I want us to be in love with each other forever. I want to be your boyfriend."

At the sounds of those words, I cried. He hugged me, and I apologized. He forgave me, and I realized how much he loves me. I was wrong…I really was. All I wanted was just to give him peace. But I can't fight.

He's rooting for me.

And I'm rooting for him.

And I guess, we're both madly in love!

**Sup…this was my chapter I wrote! Like it? Huh? I hope you do; I did quite put some effort in it. As you read this, it kind of gets a little shocking, but don't worry; just a little fight. Anyways, as chapters and chapters begin to be written, the plot starts to get a little tension and stuff. Like…Annabeth…**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this! And please review! :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello good readers. This is my 40****th****chapter! Today, I am going to update quite a lot, because I am not busy at all! Anyways, thank you, to just about everybody for reviewing and even viewing it makes me feel great. At least you considered looking at this story. It makes me feel great that you actually considered this story. So thank you. Now, I decided to lengthen this story a little more; because I thought leaving it would make me feel quite sad. So I decided to add more suspense than I ever imagined. I also apologize for keeping fake promises by saying this part will be suspense, or that part will be suspense. But this time, I really am saying to you that as we keep reading, you will find it quite thrilling and adventurous. So, I would once again say that I hope you enjoy this chapter! You are the best readers in the world! Thank you, and once again, enjoy! :D**

**Percy POV:**

I wake up, hearing shouting noises heading towards Annabeth's dungeon. I take a peek, and see Annabeth's pale face.

"Shut up Calypso! I can see Percy if I want!" a voice said in a sassy tone.

"You've already broken Annabeth's heart by giving false information. No offense, but what do you see in him?"

"Everything. Like…"

"Right. Get out of my sight before I call Piper and Hazel. You don't want to get you in a hard way."

"Oh really?" she said in a sly tone. "Guards! This girl named Calypso is preventing me from seeing my lover at visiting hours!"

"Lover? What sort of comment is that? Annabeth is; gosh! Let me go! Get your hands off of me! Please, let me go! AHHH! Paris, ugg! Don't…guards, GAHH! Let me go!" I heard Calypso scream. Ah, so Paris wanted to see me. What for? I'm her…yuck, lover? Gosh, I wish I can just run away as quickly as possible.

I was dreading the time to pass. I couldn't think properly. I didn't want Paris to come in, and I was wondering why she called me her lover. It's so strange for Paris to act this way. Anyways, the door creaked open, and I found myself looking at Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I whispered, smiling at her.

"Percy," she said, hugging me tightly. That is Annabeth. I gave her a peck on the cheek, and she gave me a happy smile. However, her skin was quite pale, and she seemed so weak. We were having fun until Paris came, and Annabeth stood.

"Percy! Gosh, I can't believe you're here at jail! Who did this to you," she said, running towards me, sitting down, and touching my cheeks with her thumb. I moved away. She looked up, and saw Annabeth's glare.

"Annabeth," she said. "I was so worried-,"

"Stop faking!" she shouted. Paris stared at me, giving me a dumb smile. But when she turned, she glared at Annabeth. Annabeth simply rolled her eyes.

"Percy," she said, starting to tear up. "I came here to visit you. Because I love you. But Annabeth…before I ever came in, she slapped me. She did and I-,"

My eyes deceived me.

Annabeth slapped Paris.

"Shut up Paris, and get out of my face!" Annabeth screamed. Paris stormed away, and an amateur guard that I had never seen in my life locked the door thinking Paris was the only person visiting me.

I smiled at Annabeth, who immediately fell unconscious after that.

**Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth, here's some porridge," I hear a gentle, soothing voice whisper. My eyes gently open, though it hurts to see the candlelight beam at my eye. I see Percy in front of me, and in the back I see Luke and Rachel.

"Luke, thank bro," I heard Percy said. Luke nodded, and strode off. It was quite overwhelming how Luke and Percy were automatic buds. Was I absent from most of the crucial details? Rachel gave me a hug, and soon went away as well. Percy smiled at me, and I realized my head was laying on his lap. Oh no. What if my head was heavy, making his legs feel weak? I tried to get up, but energy drained out of me. I fell back into Percy's lap, who immediately stopped me from standing up again. I was about to protest, until he touched my cheeks.

"We can wait for the porridge for a little while if you want," he said, giving me a sad smile. "Let's first make you rest. Annabeth, you're so stupid for draining all your energy on just getting up." He then teased.

"Excuse me," I said, defending myself back in a playful tone. "I need to get up. I need to defend myself. I need to wake up and get myself strengthened up.

"But sometimes, there are situations when you ought to rest," Percy said, cradling me. He's making me sleepier than ever, but I try to stay strong. He can't do this to me. He can't make me sleepy all over again. I'm Annabeth Chase. I've once slept until 4 a.m.

"Fine," I said, cuddling closer to Percy. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," he said, pecking me right on the lips. Man…why does he have to kiss me? I realized that I've been always craving to be kissed from Percy every time he would kiss me back. I don't know why…I just do. I just really like Percy, and I really, just really, want to kiss him. I realized this just now. And seriously…I think Percy casted a huge spell on me.

I blushed, and soon he laid me down on the haystack. Then, he joined me.

"Does your condition feel a little better?" he asked, laying down beside me.

"Uh…" I said, unaware and not really concerning about what he is saying. I feel so dizzy from wanting to kiss him, to concentrate on his words. Weirdly, I had never felt this way ever. I had never really concerned to have a boyfriend. Now, I do have a boyfriend who concerns for me unconditionally.

"Are you feeling a little better?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Uh…" I say stupidly again. "Yeah. I do feel better. I feel a little better…just a little bit. I feel hungry, but weak."

"You want to-,"

"I don't need to eat the porridge," I said, knowing what he would say. "Just not now. Just not now…"

"Alright," he said, giving me such a cute smirk. Why does he look so adorable? I realized I was so lucky loving him, and being his girlfriend. Just saying (especially to Paris), Percy is mine. Like…mine forever.

"When you cradle me, you make me feel sleepy," I say stupidly. He nodded, and suddenly his expression became serious.

"Annabeth," he whispered, making it so silent I can only hear water from a pipe plummet. "Let's escape."

**Cliffhanger, eh? See…this starts the full suspense. Well, the next chapter is a little romance in it, but I guess Chapter 42 starts the real escape. So…I did promise, so yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoy this story! Sorry I couldn't update like ASAP yesterday when I really planned to, but I promise I'll try. Well, hope you liked it, and please review! :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey everybody! So…how are you doing today? Anyways, this is chapter 41! It's amazing how far I came through with this story, and it is ALL because of you. And I do thank you a huge deal about that; this story wouldn't be surviving without you. I just wanted to tell you in advance (dedications for me is at the way end of the story!). So for the people who I really thank like so much…don't worry! I will dedicate you soon enough! Anyways, I also really thank all my readers and supporters. Thank you…and please enjoy this chapter! This chapter won't have suspense to it, but it is a cute chapter. Anyways, thank you all once again. You are the best!**

**Annabeth POV:**

"What?" I whispered, changing my mood to serious as well.

"Annabeth, we need to save the people. The village. We have to run, and we need you back in color," he said, cuddling next to me.

"Percy-,"

"Annabeth, I can't see you die. We need to escape."

I paused, and I let out a weak sigh. "For the people."

"For the people," Percy repeated. I let out a weak smile, and soon I find his face a few millimeters away from me. I hadn't realized he inched closer to me time to time.

"Percy-,"

"Tomorrow…I'm out of jail."

"So…"

"We can escape."

I nodded. He pulled me into a kiss, and I suddenly got a close connection. This wasn't a feeling I got from all the other kisses. It was all hope. When he pulled away, he gave me a smirk, and kissed me again. Instead of thinking about what's going to happen in the future, I concentrated on Percy.

"I'm hungry," I exclaim.

"Porridge?" Percy asked, sitting up.

"Mhm," I say, rubbing my tummy because it was growling. Percy helped me get up, and fed me porridge. No guards interrupted us in the meantime, and Rachel soon came. We chatted, and when we told her about the escape, she gasped.

"Annabeth…are you seriously going to-,"

"Rachel," I said, grasping her hands desperately. "I'm not trying to betray Dad. Well…it looks that way, but we need to protect the village. The village…it's going to come back into the ruins. I don't want to ruin my hard work, and I want everybody to start a new life. I know you enjoyed it to. I saw you in the window, and I can see your happy face beaming while holding Luke's hand. Please Rachel…please support us, and please just don't tell Dad."

Rachel paused, but soon smiled. "As sisters."

"As sisters," I said, getting teary eyed. We hugged each other, and soon I went back to my dungeon cell. Rachel pardoned herself too, and when I looked at the empty brick, Percy stared at me.

"Good night Percy," I said, smiling.

"Good night Annabeth," Percy said. Then, I fell asleep, peacefully.

**Percy POV:**

"Percy!" I heard Mom's voice scream when I came out of the building. The guard threw me down, and said with a quite mean manner, "I don't want to see you again!"

"Don't worry," I said, smirking. "Oh, and Tyson, do you have gum?"

"Gum? Why do you need gum?"

"Just hand me gum," I said. Tyson handed me gum, and I gave it to the guard.

"What is this for?" he asked, giving me a suspicious glance.

"Oh this? Your breath reeks, so all I am doing right now is giving you gum. Bro, it's for your own good." I said. He gave me a glare, and when he started to roll up his sleeves, I said. "Bro…you don't want to end up in jail. Like how I did…"

"URG!" I heard him screech. Mom burst into laughter, and so did Tyson.

"Glad you're out of jail," I heard Mom whisper.

"Yeah," I said, hugging Mom.

"A criminal record…gosh, I don't like the sound of that in your record!"

"Don't worry," I whispered. "I'll clear that name. This place won't even exist anyways."

Mom froze, and I gave her a dumb smile. "Percy…perhaps…by any chance…are you still rooting for the new village?" she whispered.

"I…am…" I said, whispering.

"Oh," she said, smiling at me. "I count on you." Tyson gave me a thumbs up, and soon we parted. Mom went back to the bakery, Tyson went back to the blacksmith, and I come to Leo's house.

"What's up bro? Percy, so…heard you were in jail. You punched a guard-,"

"He's so stupid. At least I gave him gum so it can block out his really stanky breath," I said. Leo laughed.

"Oh wow," Leo said, smirking.

"I know right?" I said, laughing.

"So what brings you here?" Leo asked, calming himself down.

"Jason, Frank, you, and I need to talk. Inform Calypso to meet Annabeth. Annabeth will surely enclose the matter to her."

"Alright…so, what's the meeting about?" Leo asked curiously.

"Can I come in? It's a very confidential matter," I said in a serious tone.

"Come in, your majesty," Leo said, making both of us burst into laughter. When I stepped in, he led me towards his room.

"What's the matter?" he asked. I sat down on his bed, and he lazily jumped on the couch.

"Is the village okay?" I asked. That's the first question.

"Yeah…it's just vacant. Piper and Hazel are like cleaning all the rooms every two days. It's quite frustrating in their perspective. At least…if I was in that situation. Calypso does too, but her real job is to vacuum the whole place. I think her job sucks because now, cobwebs are like on the corners of the ceiling, and she has to like vacuum them away. Eek, I think Annabeth hates spiders."

"Yeah," I said. "She really does. Good thing Calypso is doing that job!"

"Yeah…I totally agree," Leo said, sipping soda. "Now…can you tell me what the real problem is? Like…your facial expression is kind of weird. Like…it's not like you're ugly, and that's not what I'm meaning. I'm saying that I've never really seen your worried side, and that makes me feel confused. I don't know what to say to you…"

"It's okay," I said. "Bro…let me tell you this; Annabeth and I decided to make a plan for her to escape. We have to save our kingdom."

"Okay…this kingdom or the new, ultrablast-,"

"We don't have whatever you call it…ultrablast…"

"Sorry…I just tried to make it sound cool," Leo said.

"Don't worry. I don't know what we should call the new village we made."

"How about," Leo said, a smiling creeping in his mouth. "How about 'ALL THE GIRLS LUV LEO'?"

"Ah…good suggestion, but no. I'll talk that with Annabeth." I said.

"Okay…" Leo said.

"Well, tell you this; I'd appreciate it if you'd tell that to Jason and Frank in my behalf. I really have to plan an escape. We need Annabeth to escape. Besides…I've been observing the dungeon. It seems pretty good if we invent-,"

"I'm all about inventing bro!" I heard Leo interrupt.

"Okay," I said. "We'll make this work."

I'll make sure Annabeth will be safe.

I'll make sure that the recorder will soon let out it's secret.

I'll make sure that his majesty will pay for torturing Annabeth.

**This is a cute but revengeful chapter. I have to say the next one is going to be like…the start of a real adventure. Well, I just realized: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I hadn't really realized that it was Valentine's day (too occupied writing) so yeah. Anyways, please review! :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everybody! Well, I just wanted to thank everybody for looking at Chapter 41. It does mean a lot! I also want to thank all of my good ol' readers who take their precious time to read my story. That is something to be thankful. Anyways, please enjoy this next, suspenseful chapter that will start such a huge journey (just saying!). Please take the time to enjoy this 42****nd****chapter that I had written.**

**Annabeth POV:**

Percy never visited me for two days. What if he forgot about me? I was such, just such a nervous wreck.

Calypso, Piper, and Hazel came to visit. They made a good picnic, but all of them were discouraged when only a tint of color came in my skin. They encouraged me to get healthy; though I was trying badly. I informed them everything, and they let out a little gasp. We soon discussed about that matter, then me, then Calypso, then Piper, then Hazel, and then all of us, and then at the end, all of them had to go away. I know…quite a long, complicated process, but Calypso, Hazel, Piper, and I always can make complicated matters simple as pie. We're friends after all.

Well, I felt sicker than ever. I felt my forehead, and it was scorching hot. I felt dizzy, and sometimes had to urge a bucket to throw up. Man…I shouldn't be having a fever.

Soon, it became night. Rachel didn't come, and I only drank water as I was supposed to do. Instead of drinking water, I ripped a piece of my cloth and dunked it in the water. I put it over my forehead to ease the heat. It barely works. My condition becomes worse, and I feel so dizzy I am able to faint.

"Annabeth?" I hear someone's voice. I groan, and fall down. I'm not unconscious, but I'm sure if someone saw me, they would believe that I was unconscious. But seriously…that is totally not the case.

"Annabeth? I'm really sorry I didn't visit you for a few days," the voice said. Ah, it must be Percy.

"Whatever," I said, feeling worse than ever. Soon, I was scooped up, and kissed smack on the lips. I pulled away.

"I am okay if you are mad at me for not visiting you. Just…just say those words."

"I'm not," I said, smiling weakly. "I'm just saying, I have a fever."

"Whatever," Percy said, kissing me again. Finally, we broke away.

"Percy…did you figure out a plan? I don't think-,"

"I did. We're going to escape today. Don't worry; the plan is complete!" Percy said confidently. But that wasn't my reason. I was going to say not now, because I was sick. However, I didn't want to crush Percy's accomplishment moment, so I paused and just shut my mouth.

"We can do this," I said, suddenly getting confident myself. I'm Annabeth Chase…I can escape. "Just give me a cue."

"Annabeth, I can't give you a cue. You'll just have to be surprised. I can't even tell you the plan. It's too dangerous."

I nodded, and he soon excused himself. Before he left, he simply said, "Just sleep. You need some rest before the real escape."

I nodded once more, and slept.

…

I woke up, sweating. I was sweating so badly, and my condition was becoming worse than ever. I looked around, trying to find Percy's comforting eyes. The plan wouldn't be this long, right? I soon heard the cell door creak, and I saw Percy's worried expression.

"Run!" he whispered. I stood up (with him helping me), and we both secretly wove threw all other cells. We had to be extra careful, but the guards seriously were asleep. If I had known they were asleep, I would have formulated a different plan. But ah, yes, they were asleep. And this time, I wasn't the person formulating a plan; it was Percy.

"Stop," he whispered. We saw a guard trailing threw the passageway, and we quickly darted out of the exit.

Percy and I jumped over a wall.

I fell down, and out came the beautiful forest. We ran, until when I looked back, I saw firing torches lighting up. No…this can't be. They couldn't found out…right?

"Percy-,"

"Keep running Annabeth. We can do this Annabeth. We can run this out. Annabeth, are you listening?" Percy asked. But I was partially listening. I wasn't worried about them either. I was exhausted, and every bit of my energy drained out of me. My fever was driving me nuts (why a fever of all sorts?), and I was limping. We kept running, and I didn't care.

I had to fasten my pace.

And so I did. I ran faster, and Percy ran as fast as he could too. We soon escaped, and we were safe.

"Annabeth-,"

"RUN!" I screamed. What was the point of whispering when guards were behind Percy? I ran towards the forest; Percy was following me. I know this forest so well; there is my home, and I know the heart of this forest. It's like…mine.

I run faster, encouraged to protect the village. I was sweating, and my pace was dropping rapidly. But I didn't care. I moved all the muscles I could do, and we ran until the guards were a few miles away. I wiped a few of my sweat, and I continued running with Percy. In my mind, I only cared if I should live. No…I realized I wasn't really caring about whether or not I should be living.

It was just the matter of fact if Percy was alive.

"Percy…" I said. "We have to split."

"No, we're not. Annabeth, please, don't feel discouraged. Think about if we lose each other. Think about that. Do you think either of us will survive that pain?"

"Fine," I said, panting harder. "Let's keep running."

As I looked back, I saw no fire. But there was a suspicion.

"Percy," I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"RUN!" I shrieked. Behind us, bombs blasted. They must have driven their horses and planted the bombs until we arrived. We heard a wild pack of guards screeching their lungs out. Before I knew it, I fell down, and rolled down on the heavy leaves.

"Anna woah!" Percy screeched. He must've rolled down as well, and we were perfectly camouflaged.

"Where are they?" I heard that same guard scream.

"Let's report immediately," another guard said.

"Wherever you are!" I heard the first guard holler. I think he's…right, General Colin. "You're dead. And probably falling down there makes you dead. However, we're not going to rely on doubts. We're going to track you down. Remember that!"

And with that, he went away. And before I knew it, I fell unconscious. And luckily, the leaves were blocking my body…

**Cliffhanger, eh? Yeah…I told you the adventure starts now. Guess what? I planned that more suspense will happen on the chapters that follow. Well, thank you all for reading my story. Thank you! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter I had written on a very busy day. And just saying, I am sorry if the chapters weren't well written. I know I could've put more effort in, but I was too busy! Thank you for understanding that situation. Well, hope you liked this chapter, and please review! I won't be that cruel to not update ASAP! :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey yo sup everybody! Here is my 43****rd****chapter, and I do hope you really like it! I hope you really do, because this is my story, and yeah. Whatever that is, hope you enjoy this fun filled chapter I had written down! Thank you! :D**

**Percy POV:**

I felt so dizzy. Sweat fell down from my head, and I got quite injured from the bomb. Gosh, why was the bomb right in the middle of everything? At least I wasn't seriously injured as prophecy was told as. At least I escaped the "prophecy".

I am basically covered under the leaves. I struggle to get up, and in a few minutes, I begin to strengthen up. I rise up, and suddenly my mind averts to something else.

Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I shout. Blood is all over me (especially my ankle), and I cringe. It wasn't that deep of a wound, but it still stung.

"Annabeth. Anna ouch!" I screech. I roll down again, and bump into a tree. "This sucks."

However, I persisted on. I needed to find Annabeth. It's all my fault for planning such a stupid escape. Annabeth should've gotten a much well planned plan. But the thing is, Leo and all the others were supposed to guard the area, and alert us. I guess they didn't realize the guards as well. Or, they tried to alert, but we were in an obvious state that would let the guards know them as well. I do understand. I really do.

"Annabeth! Please, Annabeth! Do you hear me?" I shout. Tears roll down in my eyes. "Annabeth! Are you listening to me? Annabeth!"

I crawl, patting the ground to search for Annabeth. I scream her name, crawling on the floor until I feel Annabeth's hand. I touch it, and start to carry her out of the leaves. I saw her in the moonlight, and she was sweating. She was paler than ever, and she looked unconscious.

"No…no this can't happen. Annabeth…please wake up. No, you can't do this. Annabeth, no…wake up. Wake up. Just wake up. No, you can't be this way. You can't. Annabeth, please. Please wake up…just for me. Annabeth…Annabeth…Anna…"

I fell down, rolling deeper into the leaves. But I don't care. Because I fell immediately unconscious.

**Annabeth POV:**

I wake up, and rise up. My fever is still the same, and I felt like puking. But nope…my first priority.

"Percy! Percy! Can you hear me?" I scream, tears already falling. "Please, Percy…you…no!"

I see Percy, blood smeared all over his ankle and stomach. "Percy!" I run down, trip and fall. I don't fall unconscious. I would've, but I needed to check on Percy.

"Percy!" I screech. I'm right next to him. "Wake up. Wake up for me! Please, Percy! Wake up!" I slap his face multiples of times. "No…you can't do this to me. Wake up!"

I check if he's breathing. He is, but very softly. He's not breathing well. I brush off the leaves on his face, and kiss them.

I'm not trying to cause another person a fever. I can always heal this.

I kissed Percy, tears falling down. I looked up at the stars and prayed to Mom…

_I don't need to live. I really don't. Just let Percy survive. He has to suffer because of me. I am the burden. But I know no matter how hard I fight, trying to let him go, he won't approve, and so will I. Mom…I love him so much. I don't care if I die from a bad fever. Just please let him live. I love him…I love him. And I have to admit that. And Mom…if you can just make him live…please Mom. I will take responsibility for whatever I do wrong. So please…please let Percy live!_

I end my prayers, and kiss Percy again. But I soon realize I'm making him stay there, infected from all the dirt.

"I have to find shelter. Shelter," I mumble. I search around, dragging Percy with me. Well…I actually had to carry him on my back.

"Percy, we'll find shelter. Just please, stop falling off of my back!" I said. It would've made me laugh, but the situation wasn't just right. I searched hard till I found a cave, and water.

"Perfect," I said. I realized I went down the forest into wear the river flowed, and the huge waterfall was there. I knew that there was a secret cave behind the waterfall. I always remembered when I was young, I used to hang out there. I wondered if the stuff I stored in that thing was still there. If it was, that would be great. Because as a kid, I always loved to make herbs. Those remedies could do some things…

Then I realized, that was like 15 years ago. It must've rot. But I can always use my book of awesomeness (please…don't judge.). That stores all sorts of herb remedies. I slipped inside the cave, and there were everything. The tools, the architecture books, the dusty sleeping bags, first aid kits (very advanced first aid kits by the way), extra clothes, and just about everything to survive in there as a home. I laid Percy down, and when I tested his breathing, it was worse. I quickly set up the sleeping bags, laying Percy down on it, wrapped him with a blanket and cushioned his head with a pillow, and headed out.

Number one thing: water.

I washed the water bottle, and added fresh spring water. I knew this place so well; no one pollutes it. At least for now. It was beautiful. I took a sip, and I felt like life was the most purest thing in the world. I felt like I could dance like a lunatic. I felt that way.

I knew the cave was a safe spot. No one discovered it. And I told no one. I hang out here myself. Why? Number one: Leslie, Mrs. Jones, and I are the only people who live here. Number two: I am the ruler of this forest (in record!), and number three: it's me. I was happy. Nothing was left untouched. I scurried back into the cave, and got a towel. I went back, dabbed the towel into the water, and brought it back. I put it over Percy's head (he has a fever…), and I ran towards the meadow.

It looks exactly the same.

I can't believe I hadn't visited this place for such a long time. I can't believe this place is still the same. The beautiful herbs were growing, except a lot of plants were dying. I was supposed to water them, but I hadn't. I felt bad, because I only relied on rain.

"So sorry," I whispered. I soon picked good herbs that were the remedy to disinfect his wounds. I also collected other herbs for him to eat to reduce his fever. I also had to take care of myself, so I picked double the herbs needed.

And boy, I loved my creativity when I was young.

The logs were still in place, and there was the pot I sneaked out from Leslie. I made a fire, and started brewing the pot with water. By making the herbs into a remedy, I began working things through. I finally made the perfect ointment as well as drinking medicine for him to eat. It was quite hot, so I cooled it down just a little bit. Once it cooled, I opened Percy's mouth, and poured it in softly. He swallowed it (he's starting to regain conscious…yes!), and I smiled. Then, I took the ointment I brewed as well as my first aid kit.

Then, I began disinfecting his wounds.

I was so happy when I was 15 years old…I believed that I would become a doctor. But that was just that part of the time. I always dreamed to be an architect (which I am one), and I always dreamed to make a new kingdom. It was a little tint that sparked every once in a while. But I never imagined that the dream would cause trouble for me as well. But at the same time, I knew the risks.

I flapped his shirt to his belly. I used the herbs, and carefully applied the wound. Percy didn't really move, but his face expression was tense. Was he awake? But no…I guess he was regaining a little. However, he better rest…

I looked deep into the aid kit, and found cloth. But it was dusty, so I had to take some time to wash it. Wet water shouldn't disturb the herb, so I had to let it dry by making the fire make the water evaporate. Once it was clean, I wrapped it all around Percy's stomach wound, and did the same process for his ankle.

I was tired. So tired. But if it was to make Percy lived, I had to. I had to save him, because I love him. Percy was sound asleep. I guess he's now conscious, but just asleep.

Today was such a long day for me. I quickly applied a cool wet towel and applied it on my forehead. Before I slept on the way corner, I whispered, "I'll do anything for you Seaweed Brain. I'll do anything just for you."

**Isn't that so sweet? I loved writing this chapter; I actually enjoyed it a lot. Tomorrow is Presidents day! I am planning to write quite a lot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review! :D**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey everybody! This is chapter 44! Well, we left off to such a sad but sweet ending on the last chapter, and now it is Percy's turn to repay that. I put a lot of effort to this as well as the other chapter; but hope you enjoy!**

**Percy POV:**

I woke up, unaware of where I was. I was inside a cave. I was snuggled up warm (double coated on a blanket), and a towel was draped around my forehead. I felt my forehead, and there was seriously no fever. My wounds were much better, and when I looked around, it reminded me of Annabeth.

Annabeth.

She must've brought me here. I turned around, seeing no one. "What the?" I say. I rise up, cringing from the pain on my stomach, and look out of the cave.

It was water.

"EEK!" I say. Then I see the side, and there is a secretive trail. I walk carefully, and I see Annabeth drenched.

"What?" I say. She's rising up from the water, soaked. She looks so exhausted, and I soon realize what happened.

Annabeth must've fell when she was wiping off a towel. She was soaked up, and that towel looked sheet white. Perhaps was that a towel used for my forehead…

"Annabeth," I said, helping her. When I grasped her arms, they were boiling hot.

"Percy," she said weakly. "Don't come near me. I have a serious fever. I can heal myself. Just…just go in and just…stay and heal yourself."

"Did you use that towel for me?" I said, tears forming in my eyes. She was silent.

"Did you!" I said, tears already falling down. "Use that towel for me."

"Besides two others, this is the last towel," she said. "I had to save it."

"Annabeth-,"

"Percy," she coughed. "Go in. I'll take care of myself."

"Nope," I said, scooping her up into princess style. "I am never going to ever, let you take care of yourself. I will take care of you. I will make you feel like heaven. I'll-,"

"PERCY! PLEASE…JUST PLEASE LET ME DOWN!" she screamed. "I'm sorry…but I need to. I need to take care of you. Let me go! Let me-Percy! Stop…you do not dare lay me down-Percy! You are not going to cradle me. You are not going to-,"

"Too late," I said, smirking through my tears. "I'm doing all the steps you made me decline."

"You're so dumb," she exclaimed. "Do you want to get sick-,"

"Then do you just want to make me see you die? Look," I said, digging through the aid kit that was open. I got a thermometer, and measured her temperature. "103.5 degrees Fahrenheit. Mmm…someone wasn't taking care of themselves!"

"Please Percy…I don't want you to die. I need you to live."

"You're being crazy," I retorted. "I'm fine. You…thank you. Thank you for healing me," I said.

"In favor, let me go!"

"Annabeth, don't be stupid!"

"Percy, will you just-,"

I stop her with a kiss. I don't care if I get a fever. She needed to shut up, and get a kiss from me. I know how much she melts in the inside when I kiss her. When I pulled away, she slapped me.

"No one stops someone's complaint by kissing them!" Annabeth screeched.

"Annabeth…shut up."

"What did you just-,"

"Shut up this instant, and look at me." I screeched. She looked at me with afraid eyes. "You might've healed me. I'm thankful. But, you are not going to overpower me from taking care of you. I can kiss you if I want. I can take care of you if I want. No matter what, I will take care of you, love you, and kiss and hug you whatever time I want. All I want you to know is I wouldn't just let you die by a stupid dang fever. I will help decrease that fever. Just…just trust me."

Annabeth wiped away a few tears. "I'm very sorry. I'm just…so frustrated."

"You know why?" I exclaimed. "Because you have a stupid darn fever, as well as taking care of me, working late in the night was quite stressful. And you're worried. You're worried about this situation right now. We'll depart as soon as we have time…so just rest for today. Please…"

"Alright," she decided. I prepared the sleeping bag, and wrapped her in it. "I'll go collect herbs-,"

"They're brewing in the pot," Annabeth exclaimed. I turned, and saw a nicely lit fire and a pot that was boiling with water. "It's a drinking medicine for the fever. It reduces it very well. It worked on you, but on me-,"

"That meant you weren't resting. And you dove down the water just for a towel…it's cold in there. Why did you do that?"

"Because…actually, fine. I was unreasonable on that part. But I'm glad I can rest. Yesterday was such a hard day on me. Anyways, how's your wound?"

"Perfect…I just need to not push the limit to my work," I said.

"Of course. When are we going to leave?" she asked.

"I don't know. As long as coast is clear…we'll be fine."

"This really is a safe spot," she mumbled.

"I know. But the place…we need to first construct a plan. Well, let's say let's first get better. I think we'll stay here for a few days, pack stuff in a backpack…wait, do you have one?"

"Check," Annabeth exclaimed.

"Alright. Then we'll travel with all the materials in it, and yeah. Well, we'll be also constructing a good plan for the village. Then, we set off on our course. Once we do, we have to hurry as quick as possible, because then, we have to master the plan quick. We also have to locate Leo."

"Why just Leo?"

"He has a tracker device locating all the guards. He can alert us."

"We better find him quickly," Annabeth said. She sneezed, and soon I dunked the towel into the cold water, squeezed it, and then put it back on top of her forehead.

"Percy," Annabeth said.

"Mhm?" I whispered.

"Thank you," she said.

"Nope," Percy hollered. "Thank you."

Annabeth's face crept a smile, and I massaged her after that. Annabeth should never be scarred. And suddenly, I was afraid about tomorrow. Because Annabeth and I formed a plan.

We formed a plan, to first look for Leo.

Annabeth sneezed, and I wiped off her snot with a fresh towel. She gave me a grateful smile, and I laid down with her, wrapping her in my arms.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day," Annabeth whispered.

"Of course. Tomorrow really is going to be a big day," I whispered back. We cuddled together, until Annabeth was asleep. This time. I slept in the corner, snoring my way through. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Actually, it's going to be a very long day.

**Like this? I hope you liked it; please review!**

**A DISCLAIMER TO EVERYBODY WHO IS READING THIS STORY: THIS IS QUITE IMPORTANT. I AM GOING TO CHANGE THIS PROFILE PICTURE INTO VINCENT VAN GOGH'S STARRY NIGHT, SO THAT IS WHAT I WANTED TO ALERT YOU ON. I DO NOT WANT TO LET YOU CONFUSED, AND REALLY PUZZLED ABOUT WHERE IS MY STORY. JUST A DISCLAIMER; THANK YOU!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello everybody! I am so sorry if it was hard for you to find my story, but I do hope you like it. Like, I changed my profile picture, and so yeah. I do hope you understand. Once again, that is a huge apology. And, I did want to comment on how much reviews I got: 123 reviews! Guys, this is amazing. You people who review on my story make my day, and make me leap into joy. I really thank you guys. Now, for you reviewers, I wanted to tell you; this chapter is dedicated to all of you. You are so sweet, so caring…gosh, the reviews today really made my day. I also wanted to let you know that I am not forgetting to do a special dedication for the people that are just so supportive. I would like to dedicate them specially on an author's note at the way end of the story. Really, I am so thankful to you guys. You guys are basically moving me to tears! I am really thankful, and words can never explain how much I feel, and how much I think you are the best!**

**Please enjoy this next chapter! I also want to thank my viewers (you make my day! You accept my story, and I am just so, so grateful for you guys!). Anyways, once again, please enjoy Chapter 45, and please review! :D (I am so serious about this; you guys are the best!).**

**Annabeth POV:**

A few days passed, and Percy and I basically were planning a lot. Tomorrow was the day we would depart from the cave. My fever was still up (it is just SO annoying), but when I checked my temperature, it was 101.2. Yay…at least it dropped about 2 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Annabeth, do you need any help?" Percy asked, while back hugging me. Percy's wounds healed very quickly (which was so great), and I crept a small smile.

"Yeah. Is it okay if you can pass me that bunch of herbs?"

"Of course," he said, moving one arm and bringing it to me. I smiled gratefully at him, and started putting it in the boiling pot. It was making the special ointment. Well, at least this was the first step.

"Percy, did you water the meadow?"

"Of course," Percy exclaimed.

"The HERB meadow, right?" I asked. Percy looked a little uneasy.

"Percy, what did you do?" I asked accusingly.

"I'll water the HERB meadow. Thought you meant the flower meadow…"

"Percy!"

"Sorry…I'll try!" Percy said, looking quite guilty. But I pecked him on the cheek.

"You're so cute!" I said, stirring the herbs with a wooden spoon. "So cute."

"I'll go," Percy said, smiling. "I'll water the HERB garden."

"Do you even know where it is?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Percy-,"

"Do you have a map?" Percy asked.

"I do. That was what I was going to say."

"HOORAY!" he said. I handed him a map, and he went out of the cave. It took an hour to make the herb ointments as well as lunch. When he came back, I made a really good lunch.

Well, at least healthy.

"This is…" Percy said, making me say what it is.

"This is tomato soup!" I said.

"Love it!" Percy exclaimed. We slurped the tomato soup till finally everything was done. He went out to wash the dishes, while I carefully put the ointments into nice bottles. I labeled each one for its use, and after that, Percy was done washing them.

"Do you work better with a sword or arrow?" I asked Percy.

"Eh…I guess sword."

"Awesome," I said, handing him a sword.

"Are you going to use the arrow?"

"I guess…I don't have any swords."

"Wait…how about a dagger?"

"Dagger…eh, that sounds good," I said, rummaging towards the rack. "Here it is. This is mine personally. Alright."

"Extra clothes?" Percy asked.

"Well…these are quite small. I'm going to pack them though. And hey, aren't I awesome?" I smirked.

"What?" Percy asked, curious.

"I contacted Leslie and Leo by Morse Code."

"You did what?" Percy asked.

"I contacted Leslie and Leo by Morse Code. Yesterday night while you were asleep, I used the moonlight and stars to beam light on Leslie's bedroom."

"Now how did you-,"

"Listen to this Percy. You can find your way by identifying stars! So, I contacted Leslie, and at night, I have to sneak there by getting clothes. She makes clothing, and she made some for you and me."

"Leslie knows Morse Code?"

"Of course. Then, I tried to search for Leo. Again, I tracked the stars to his bedroom. Leo replied back with his mirror-,"

"Now how can you track Morse Code with a mirror?"

"Just listen! You can do Morse Code by light! If you angle it-,"

"Alright…keep going…"

"Leo said he'll meet us here."

"Like he knows…" Percy joked.

"Taught him. However, it did take some time to actually teach him where. He's sometimes really hard to teach."

"I know," Percy laughed.

"So…we'll escape tonight. Daylight is too dangerous."

"Of course," Percy said. We packed everything, and in that process in night, when we packed a dozen of herbs, ointments, and a selective first aid kit, as well as bottles and bottles of water. Once we set out, Annabeth gave me a smile.

"We can run them out. We can escape, and make good plans for our kingdom."

"Of course," Percy said. We sneaked towards Leslie, who gave us clothes and served us delicious dinner. Once we turned away, I rummaged into my pockets. "Percy…the recorder…"

"Leo has it. He's making copies."

"Ah. Well, let's go!"

"Yeah," Percy said. We headed out, waiting in the cave. Well, waiting for Leo. When we was Leo, I hugged him.

"Good thing you're here," I said. "Thanks for making way."

"Welcome. While I discuss things with Percy, my bro, you can discuss with Calypso."

"Calypso?"

"TADA!" Leo squealed. I saw Calypso, who hugged me.

"Woah, you have a really bad fever!" she exclaimed to me.

"I know. But we're still going to go. We need to escape-,"

"Please…just please don't overdo this. You have to think of yourself-,"

"But first the people," I exclaimed. Calypso gave me a hopeful smile, and after that we talked. We talked about all sorts of things, that were chains. I smiled at her, and she smiled at me. At the end, Leo and Percy said that we all are going to the journey. Except, we needed Calypso's approval.

Calypso paused. "If it means to stick with Annabeth, I will," Calypso said.

We all squealed, and headed out. I carried the backpack, and Leo and Calypso had a separate as well. Didn't notice that. Anyways, while Leo and Calypso were mumbling something together, Percy held my hand.

"We'll figure things out," Percy said.

"Yeah. I guess so."

**Okay...thank you guys! I'm serious; I am so encouraged that when I was writing this chapter, I was like so happy. I am going to upload this next chapter, so yeah. Once again, thank you all. Please take the time to read this chapter. *HINT: the next chapter will actually have more suspense, so yeah.**

**Anyways, hope you like it! Oh, and don't forget to review! :D**


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay…this is my 46****th****chapter. Thank you everybody for accepting and reading this story; you are the best! Now, I do hope you can enjoy this fun-filled chapter I tried to make to make if fun-filled and suspenseful, so yeah.**

**:D Please take the time to enjoy this chapter! And just a disclaimer: Leo and Calypso are going to have a POV on just this one. Like, Percy and Annabeth too, but they are also going to have a POV on this chapter. Well, enjoy! :D :D**

**Leo POV:**

We camped down into a mossy cave. It looked like a giant boulder, but it simply was just a cave. I crept inside, leading Calypso, Percy, and Annabeth down with me.

"Here is going to be a safe area," I said.

"Alright," Annabeth said. "Let's eat!"

I rubbed my tummy, and for a long time Calypso kissed my cheeks.

"Calypso-,"

"You're always hungry. Annabeth, go rest," she said to Annabeth. Annabeth nodded, and I just realized her condition. She was beading sweat, and she looked like she was going to explode. "Leo and I will make dinner. Is it okay if you can take care of Annabeth? Maybe try to give her a sip of water?"

"Of course," Percy said. Annabeth crouched down, and Percy was assisting her. Meanwhile, I was wrapping in a bunch of mints and tacos.

"Leo…you are just so, so obsessed with mints!" Calypso exclaimed.

"Sorry sunshine; I really can't live without them," I said.

"While I can't live without…" she said, suddenly blushing. "Never mind. So…tacos for dinner?"

"Continue," I said, wanting to hear what she meant.

"No silly! Let's put first things first…tacos! So…what are we going to put in the tacos?"

"I don't know…hey Percy! Do you have anything in the bag of yours?" I asked.

"I do," he exclaimed. "Soup."

"Ah," I said. "Don't mind the tacos people! I'll get a good sense of an idea once I put in my thought to it. Anyways, let's eat soup!"

"Percy," Annabeth said, looking so sick I really felt sorry for her. "You can't light up a fire."

"Why not?" he asked. Calypso and I had a puzzled face.

"Guys, you seriously don't know why? A fire can attract the guards. Do you think the night is the most safest time? No…guards are going to be here, and are basically going to be searching a party just for us. Or at least in the record…me. The soup is in a thermo container; it's going to be warm. I know…it'll be super cold, but please, just please bear with me. We really can't light up a fire. That's just basically like turning ourselves in, except worse."

"Why worse?" Calypso asked.

"Because," Annabeth reasoned. "It makes us question ourselves…why were we this stupid and idiotic to light up a fire? And for them, they'd be feeling that victory…which makes us feel horrible. So…yeah."

"Wow…Annabeth, I'm so lucky to have you as a friend. You're just so, so reasonable." I exclaimed.

"It's not that I'm reasonable," Annabeth replied. "It's just logic."

**Calypso POV:**

We all ate dinner. When Percy and Annabeth were fast asleep, and so was Leo, I went out of the cave, and put my feet in the grass.

"Aww…this is what I call awesome," I squealed.

"Calypso…is that you?" I heard Leo's voice. I turned around, and there was Leo giving me such a dumb smile.

"Obviously," I whisper. "We should speak more silently…the guards might hear."

"I know," Leo whispered. "Now…Calypso…we hadn't finished our conversation."

Dang it. Dang it, dang it, dang it! Why did…dang it! Didn't Leo forget? Why does he have to pressure me?

"About what?" I pretended, trying very hard to hide my blush.

"You know," Leo exclaimed. "You said you couldn't live without something. What is that…ehem…something?"

"It's not a _something_! It's a…" I paused. Dang it, why did I have such an outburst? Dad always used to say I'd spat out random things…or to his eyes, an outburst. Thinking of him made my eyes teary, because he was in jail, and he was a good father. Though he caused a crime (what's so wrong about stealing some clothes? What if you weren't in a good condition, and just had to buy something to make their little daughter happy?). I wiped away a few tears, and Leo held my hand.

"You alright?" he asked, staring deep into my eyes.

"Yeah," I said, wiping a few more tears. "Sorry…was just thinking of my dad."

"Did your Dad supposedly die?" Leo asked uncomfortably. "If he did, I am so sorry for bringing the subject up-,"

"He didn't die," I whispered. "He's in jail."

"Oh," Leo said, his smile dropping.

"My father was a very good man. He would be the best father ever, but he…he was stressed out. He believed that he wasn't good enough to be a member of the family. At least, he told me that. Mom was very supportive. She'd work hard on taking care of the household. However, my father…he was a blacksmith. Except…" I said, letting tears fall down. "He didn't earn enough money. I was quite young…maybe about seven till my dad went into jail. He stole…he stole clothing."

"Why?" Leo whispered, making me feel so comfortable.

"For me. And it was all my fault. Because of the way I smiled at him…I think he must've thought me somehow pitiful. It was all my fault for making him feel that way. I'm such a bad daughter!" I said, weeping. I cried, letting my eyes get all swollen.

"Calypso," Leo said, wiping away my tears with a thumb. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was," I said.

"It wasn't. And guess what?" Leo said, coming so close to me, we were a few millimeters apart. It isn't mints that I can't live without; I can't live without you."

"Me too."

"I love you Calypso. Ever since I fought with you…ever since we got to know eachother…"

"Seriously? When I was such a childish 15 year old?" I laughed, tears falling down as well.

"Of course. You were so beautiful. And you still are now. Calypso, I love you."

"Leo," I said, smiling real bad. "I love you too."

And he pulled me into a kiss.

**Percy POV:**

"GAHHH!" I heard Annabeth scream. Leo and Calypso woke up, and looked at her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "You guys…go back to sleep."

"Okay," Calypso and Leo exclaimed. Then, they slept automatically. I wrapped my arms around her. "You okay?"

"Bad dream," she said, crying.

I kissed her lips. "You know…you always know…I am there for you."

"Yeah," she said, smiling real bright at me.

"Good night," I said, cuddling closer to her.

"Good night," Annabeth said, hugging me.

And before I knew it, I whispered in her ear, "I will always protect you. Even if it means for me to die, I will love you, cherish you, and protect you. I love you Wise girl."

I thought she was asleep, but she whispered, "I love you Seaweed Brain."

And we both drifted off to dreamland.

**Cute chapter, eh? Hope you enjoyed this chapter; please take the time to review! :D**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi everybody! This is Chapter 47! Wow…I really did get a long way through, and it's all because of you! You guys are the best! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, as well as…yeah, please take the time to enjoy Chapter 47. As promised, I will add suspense, and stuff like that. Anyways, (once again…), please take the time to enjoy this chapter. :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

I woke up, feeling so bad. I was coughing, and Percy came to assist me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Towel. Wet, cool towel." I mumbled.

"Here," he said, taking a bottle of water and pouring some on the towel. "Let me put this on your forehead."

"Thanks," I thanked. He smiled, and I smiled back.

"Time to formulate a plan!" Leo exclaimed. Calypso yawned, and soon all of us were in a lively conversation. Suddenly, we heard a loud BANG! Percy took a peek of what was going on, and whispered back that the guards were near. They were roaming around the meadow.

"Annabeth Chase!" I heard General Colin shout. "Report yourself. I think that is the best way to make yourself at least...you will be known."

I kept my mouth shut.

"What do we do?" Calypso asked, having a worried face. "This place is well camouflaged, but do you think it'll last? I don't think so. We have to formulate a plan."

"Guys," I whispered, smirking. I crawled towards the end of the cave, and dusted out a secret door.

"How did you-,"

"I am master. I made this, digging it to lead us somewhere. I forgot where it was, but it was somewhere."

"Ah, let's go! Pack your bags, let's go!" Leo exclaimed. Percy and I stuffed everything in, as well as Leo and Calypso. It took Percy some time to pry the door open, and in slipped Leo, Calypso, Percy, and I. Then, once we closed the door, I heard a shout.

"They're not in this good place to hide. Where are they?" I heard General Colin's quite irritated voice.

I smiled, and at the end, we wove down deeper. Percy led the way, then Leo, then Calypso, then me. Calypso was so supportive, because she clutched me, and helped me through the way. I was shuttering, shaking, and felt so sick I felt like fainting. I was so glad I have Calypso as my friend.

"Where does the exit lead into?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," I shuttered. "I forgot. I just tried some inspiration you know…"

"To where?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. It was such a long time. I hadn't visited this place ever. I'm trying…just let me think."

I was pressured. I had a horrible headache. I felt dizzy, and objects around me all went in slow motion. I looked back and forth, Calypso aiding me, while Percy and Leo were directing the way. I didn't know where to go. I suddenly remembered.

"Water…" I said.

"You need water?" Calypso asked, searching through the backpack.

"No. Water. I made a dangerous route."

"Excuse me?" Calypso asked worriedly.

"Guys…this is dangerous. Stop." I said, frantically. But Leo and Percy wasn't listening.

"Guys, stop!" I shouted, pouring all the left energy out of me. Leo, Percy, and Calypso halted, but then kept walking when I hesitated. I was going to retort something, until it was too late.

"GUYS! DON"T OPEN THE-,"

And I was muffled. Because the real truth was when I was like eighteen, I was drowning. I was drowning, but I thought of way to escape it; by looking at a secret door. It hadn't started out as mine, but I dug my way through. At least…in that case, dove down.

I dug my way through, until I ended up in a cave. And that is the story of how this stupid darn passage was made. But I was drowning, and water was flowing, and I started to feel stuffy. I couldn't breathe well, and all I saw was Leo, Calypso, and…where is Percy? Anyways, they were up shore, and going to safety. I was just drowning. I tried to kick up to shore, panting and screaming underwater. But nothing worked. I was trapped. I felt tramatized. I remembered the time Rachel and that guard…when they threw me underwater…

Tears fell down. I was afraid. I knew this time, luck would not work on me. I'd probably be dead. I screeched, until I scraped my ankle (I guess my ankle isn't lucky! I always get injured there!) into a hard rock. I descended down, and when I opened my eyes again (it stings. Please…just please do not try opening your eyes underwater!), I saw blood rising up. My breath was short, and I was going to die in a few seconds.

Then, I felt lips on mine.

What the heck? I opened my eyes, and I saw Percy. He was pumping his way upwards, till finally I reached shore.

I was sick.

I felt so dizzy, and my heart was racing rapidly. Percy was telling me to wake up. I didn't know; I only saw blurry figures of Calypso, Leo, and Percy. Then, I heard raids of guards coming towards me, and I heard Percy shout the word split. I was scooped up on his back, and soon after that I was unconscious…

**Percy POV:**

"Bear with me Annabeth, please!" I yelled in frustration. Guards were starting to come towards me, and I was running so fast. Annabeth felt so light, that it was easy for me to run. But the guards were nonstop. I felt so discouraged, and I can feel Annabeth's weak grasp.

"Annabeth…" I said, crying as I was running. "You have to live. Please."

Annabeth was silent, and soon her grasp loosened. I had catch her before she actually fell. I hunched my back a little, so she can lay down flat. I ran for about 30 minutes, until the guards were miles away. I was so happy. I ran faster than I ever could, beads of sweat falling down. I was tired. I felt like life actually drained out of me. That happened, until there was a cliff.

"Aw, Percy," General Colin said mockingly. "It's too bad this is a dead end for you. All you have to do is hand Annabeth. I'll be kind this time. I won't arrest you. All you have to do is just turn her in…"

"NO!" I shouted. I was crazy, and my thoughts were quite stupid. "There is always 10% chance I will live on this."

"What are you-,"

And before I knew it, I fell down the cliff. I felt my body gravitating down. Annabeth was in my back (I arched my back for her to stay safe in my back), and I knew the pain. The water was quite deep, and I fell down. And worse, I have to assure you, slamming your belly hard on water is just so, so painful.

I fell down, descending deeper underwater. But I paddled up shore, and General Colin was out of sight. I quickly came into shore, and breathed in air for Annabeth. She was barely alive. Then, I threw a silent tantrum. We lost the backpack.

"ARG!" I said, feeling so mad. Then, I thought a miracle happened. I saw a backpack floating against the water.

"YES!" I cried. I dove down, picked it up, and swam towards shore. My belly was hurting (was there any ointment for pain relief?), and smiled. Annabeth was awake. She stared at me, and we kissed passionately.

"I was so scared," she mumbled.

"You're safe in my arms," I said, hugging her.

"Where's Leo and Calypso?"

"We split," I said. "I'm sure Leo and Calypso's a little safe."

"We ought to find them quick," she said.

"Of course," I replied. Then, she stared deep into my eyes, and we kissed again.

And this time, I thought, I'm going to heal her.

**Like this chapter? Well, I do hope so; I know it is weird how Percy and Annabeth survived a jump from a cliff, but seriously…Percy and Annabeh are like amazing, so they can survive on anything. Anyways, hope you like this story and chapter; please review! :D**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey! This is my 48****th****chapter! Anyways, here my next chapter, and this part is you know…suspenseful as well. I got to say, I am sorry to say this, but my story is starting to lead an end! Like…before the main climax and stuff, it is about to end. But, I still hope you enjoy this story, and I will be making far other stories, so yeah.**

**Anyways, please review! :D**

**Annabeth POV:**

Percy ran with me farther, or shall I say deeper into the forest. My mind was jumbling on just about everything. All I felt about was fainting, because even though Percy bandaged it, it was a deep cut, so blood was going out. Percy did it so tightly, but since the wound was so deep, and even the ointment was barely working, it was trickling down. I grasped on to Percy; partially feeling bad for being on top of Percy, and partially feeling bad because I am causing him pain.

"Percy, let me down," I said.

"Annabeth-,"

"Percy," I said, interrupting him. "Please."

"No," he said strictly. I was about to retort a comment, but then he quickly said, "Annabeth, please don't fight with me. I'm going to carry you."

"All I am is a huge lug," I said, tears forming. I really felt bad, and I felt as if I was just a lug that was special enough to drag Percy along. I hated that.

"Annabeth, please, do not consider yourself as a lug," he replied.

"I am one," I said, tears falling down. "I already was one."

"Since when?" Percy asked, trying to defend me.

"Since…since I went to jail. Since you planned an escape. I could've just died Percy. I could've Percy. Why…why do you have to receive all this pain for me?"

"Annabeth, I thought I already said it," Percy said, pacing slower and sitting on a rock, he put me down the ground gently, sat on the rock, and scooped me up.

"I still don't understand why," I said, wiping my tears.

"Because, as I said, no matter what, even though the lug drags me far away and risks my life, I will always cherish that lug. I will never abandon it, and I will never let it get hurt. Because the lug became my life. Because that lug is a leader."

"Because that lug is a stupid idiot who causes trouble," I mumbled.

"No," Percy objected. "Because that lug is my girlfriend."

"And you have to admit that your girlfriend is making you a very foolish person," I said, teary eyed. He put me closer to him, and I winced.

"Annabeth…please do not consider yourself a lug. To me…you're…love is such a strong word."

"I know that," I replied back.

"And, this is the first time I had ever fell in love," he exclaimed.

"So am I…"

"And from that, I wanted to say that no one, well, I never imagined myself to actually sacrifice everything, leaving everything behind for just a girl. When I met you…you were unique. You were cool, outgoing, and all the villagers loved you. And when we had our first kiss, when you were wearing my two favorite colors, I was so happy. I felt like flying. That dress looked so beautiful, and when I kissed you, I felt like…you changed me. When I asked you out, I thought you'd just say a shy yes like all other girls, and just make me head off. Instead, I got a warm kiss and happy laughter. When you told me your dream, how your eyes glistened…it was beautiful. Annabeth…you are so kind. You care for the people. Your dream wasn't wrong. And the thing that upsets me right now is that you're saying you dragged me to be here. No…I wasn't dragged. I chose to do this. And by that, I chose to choose you, and left everything behind. I chose you because you're special. Because actually for the first time, I actually felt good of myself. Yeah, my mom and Tyson did that too, but when I first met you, that warm glance. That warm glance of acceptance…you gave me that. You'd comfort me, and make me just think of you every single day. I love you Annabeth, and I don't want you to feel that way."

Tears glistened down. "I'm so idiotic. I sometimes try to throw you away, because I think I am a stupid lug-,"

"You are not a lug," Percy objected.

"And Percy…I'm sorry, but I think I can't let you go," I said, wiping a few tears.

"Don't worry. I won't let you go," Percy replied.

"Percy…you…you made me feel…"

Percy was silent.

"You made me feel exactly like how you felt. And I have to say, you are quite a cute boyfriend…"

Percy blushed. "And you are a wise girlfriend."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain!"

"Wise girl, I won't!" he retorted. We laughed together, and after that, I took a sip from the water bottle. Percy redid the bandage, and also applied an ointment to my ankle. He carried me, and this time I let him. Though I felt so bad doing this, I didn't want to fight. I rebelled a few times, but Percy doesn't want that. I know…it is quite foolish of me to think this way. But Percy loves me. And he's going to do that…

We were just silent, until we heard a crackling noise. I look at the front, and there I saw a man with an arrow, aiming it straight on Percy's stomach. He's shooting there because he wants me. Before I knew it, the arrow shot, and I let out of Percy's grasp, and turned back.

I got shot with the arrow on my back.

I collapsed to the floor, unable to breathe.

And then…that's really all I remember.

**Cliffhanger, huh? Well, I'll try to update as soon as I can; hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Don't forget to review, and remember that I really thank all of you! This chapter is dedicated to all! :D**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hi everybody! This is CHAPTER 49! Wow…I had really gone far with this story!****Anyways, thank you for all your supportive and kind reviews. Those reviews had really motivated me to continue writing my story, and by writing this has helped me gain confidence of my writing as well as make me better at writing. Thank you for your motivational support (to the reviewers). I would love to dedicate all my reviewers once more on this chapter, because this chapter means a lot. I am seriously not forgetting all who are reviewing on my story. I will actually do a special dedication at the AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end, so just saying, I am not forgetting your kindness. Anyways, this chapter…this chapter is the chapter before the main climax (just a hint). So…um, please take the time to enjoy this chapter, and thank you all (not only to my reviewers, but also to my viewers) who take time just to read my story! Every one of you are the best! Please enjoy this chapter I had written automatically!**

**Percy POV:**

I took a stick and did a battle with the man. He was wearing a black mask, and I needed to know who he was. When he lost, I opened his mask, and saw that it was a guard.

"Let me go! Let me-,"

"Too late," I said, tightening my grip. I was desperate. I dug into the backpack, getting out a rope, and tying him on a tree.

"I don't know what's going to happen to you," I said, smirking. "But just remember that you'll be staying quite a while."

"ARG!" the guards screeched. I saw him take out a walkie talkie, and started speaking to it. Meanwhile, I ran towards Annabeth, carrying her and running as fast as I could.

_Dad_, I said in my brain. _Dad…why does Annabeth have to be constantly scarred? Why can't I receive that pain? Dad, if you can make Annabeth live, that would be great. Please…Dad, listen to me. I am the Seaweed Brain...and I need to hear those words from Annabeth. I'm her Seaweed Brain, and she's my Wise girl…and I don't know what I am talking about, but I really want to marry her, live with her, and cherish her for the rest of my life. But in order to do that, we need to escape, and she needs to survive. Please…please give her at least 30 minutes to live. I'll cure her by then, so just please…don't make her die instantly._

I ran faster, my heart constantly beating. I had to save Annabeth. Energy was draining out of me, and finally I gave up. I sat down on a rock, and slowly took the arrow out of her back.

"Ouch," I said. "Annabeth, you are hurting a lot, aren't you? Well, it'll be over in just a sec."

Then, I saw Annabeth's eyes open. She screamed.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, calm down!" I said. I was saying that because she was shaking violently, screaming on top of her lungs, and putting her hands over her ears. She seemed pained.

"AAHHH!" she kept screaming, crying on top her lungs.

"Annabeth, listen up!"

"AAAHHHH!" she screamed, crying harder. I hugged her, and suddenly she stopped.

"Percy," she whispered. "I'm sorry…about my actions…I was just scared."

"What's bothering you?" I asked, hugging her.

"Percy…when that mysterious man aimed the arrow at your legs, I screeched. I had to jump and save you. But I got shot; I was so scared. Gosh…it scares me!"

"It's okay," I said, hushing her. "You're okay."

"Alright," she whispered back. I'll take care of the ointment…you go get water. The water bottle isn't that strong enough to let bad water go through; if you follow this map, you can quickly pick of water and stuff. Go."

And I went.

**Annabeth POV:**

I put the ointment on my back, and quickly bandaged it. I changed into some clothes that were almost dry, and waited for Percy. When Percy came back, he fed me some water.

"Thanks," I said after I took a sip. He was taking a sip when I said that.

"Welcome," he said, giving me such a warm smile before anyone can stop me I pecked his lips.

"Annabeth, are you in love with me?" Percy said in a playful tone.

"Maybe," I said, blushing furiously.

"Tell me," Percy said, smiling and expecting an answer.

"I hate you," I smiled. "You make me go crazy."

"In a good or bad way?" he said, smiling even more. He was trying to test me. Gosh…Percy!

"I don't know," I said. "In a bad way."

"Why?" he said in a playful tone.

"Because," I retorted. "It's because every time I look at you, your smile kills me."

I smiled. And then he smiled. And then we kissed. I felt like I was flying because from all the kisses I had ever had, I was desperate. I needed to calm myself down, and I was fearing every day that the kisses that we would have would be our last kiss. But this kiss…this particular kiss…made me fly in paradise. I didn't feel like stumbling again; I was me!

When we pulled away, we smiled. Percy gave me a grin, and that killed me again. Finally, he carried me, and we were traveling.

My back was paining quite bad. But I held it in; I didn't want Percy to worry, as well as stop being a burden. I had to sink this pain through. I gritted my teeth, trying to be patient.

We walked a few more miles, trying to find Calypso and Leo. We were unsuccessful, until I heard crying noises.

"Calypso…everything is going to be fine."

"I should've…I should've…we should have never split," I heard Calypso whimper.

"Now, you don't need to worry. Because you got us now!" I said. Calypso stared up, and so did Leo. Once she saw me, she ran and gave me a hug.

"Annabeth, I thought you were dead-,"

"First things first," I said. "We have to formulate a plan."

Calypso wiped her tears. "Right. We have to fight the evil king-,"

"All the girls SHOULD love Leocicle this time," Leo says. Calypso gives a puzzled look, and so do I.

"I contacted Piper by Morse Code. Besides all of you, Piper is the only person who understands it. I contacted her, and Hazel, Frank, Jason, and her are going to be a messenger of what is wrong. She said she's going to report very soon."

"Gosh, Leo, you're the best!" Calypso says, hugging him. Leo was very surprised by the gesture, but soon hugged back immediately.

"Well…this matter is becoming serious," Percy said in a serious face. I always thought his smiles were cuter then his serious faces, but the look on Percy's face looked cute. Like, he was thinking deeply, and his bangs were like…he looks so cute! And now Annabeth Chase, I do not know what I am just saying!

"Guys…oh no," Leo said.

"What?" I asked.

"Piper reported back." Leo said uncomfortably. "She said that this time, his majesty is added on the search."

**Like this chapter? I had written it, and I left on a cliffhanger! Anyways, I am updating a second chapter today so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your very kind remarks to the people who reviewed chapter 48! You guys are awesome! Especially to my reviewers…please, just please check the AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end of the book. I hadn't forgotten how wonderful you guys were! I will definitely dedicate you!**


	50. Chapter 50

**This is CHAPTER 50! And I would like to say, this is a shocker chapter as well. I am not going to disclose any more information, but I have to say that this story is coming to its end. I am quite sad, and for the people who like this story a lot, I am deeply sorry about the inconvenience. But I have to say, I will make more stories that I know that you will enjoy and stuff. Please take the time to read this chapter, for it is VERY important. Enjoy!**

**Percy POV:**

"What? How can this happen? His majesty is in this search?" I screeched. Calypso looked very uncomfortable.

"I have to turn myself in," Annabeth said. "It's better if I get killed. I'm causing all of you burden."

Calypso hugged her. "You aren't. I chose to protect this. Please…don't blame myself."

"I'm not blaming myself," she reasoned. "It's the truth."

Everybody was silent. Annabeth rose up, wincing. "We'll escape. We have to go to the ruins. We have to…we have to be full of secrecy."

"How?" Leo asked, looking quite puzzled.

"We have to stop Dad…I meant…his majesty…" Annabeth said, looking at her toes. She looked regretful. I can see herself scolding herself for letting too much information out.

"Annabeth…what do you mean by 'dad'? Perhaps, are you-,"

"That came out randomly. I-,"

"Annabeth, stop lying! It all makes sense!" Calypso said, jumping up and down. "You're the lost princess! I can see your determination towards your dream to make a new kingdom! You always cried when you saw Queen Athena! And…you'd always wince when you would see his majesty! You would have so much logic…you're the true princess! Annabeth…why didn't you tell me?"

"I…" Annabeth was lost with no explanation.

"You're the lost princess?" Leo asked, staring at Annabeth.

"I…" she murmured all over again.

"SEE?" Calypso said excitedly. "She has a loss of words! Percy…do you know this?"

"Stop putting me into the business," I said, saying that because I was afraid that Annabeth wouldn't feel uncomfortable if I said the real truth.

"Bro, tell us!" Leo whined. I stared at Annabeth, and she nodded. I was silent.

"Annabeth," Calypso said, tears forming. "Then…why are you hiding? You can have all the fame…you can reunite-,"

"I don't want to reunite. Being a princess…that's not me. Maybe I will become a ruler and stuff, but being with Dad…getting mistreated from my stepmom…I can't stand a chance. Besides," Annabeth said sadly. "Dad never cares for me. He wants to kill me."

"Because he doesn't know!" Calypso exclaimed.

"I don't want him to know. Did you hear the news? Did you hear all of that? And you're expecting me to go back to him?"

"Annabeth," Leo said. "What if he's lying?"

"I know he hadn't forgotten me," I said. "But I rebelled. And I am going to be the next ruler, and lead everybody a happy life. My work isn't going to be nothing. I know I'm going to die. But at least…I first want to rebel. Forever…I don't Dad to ever realize I am Princess Annabeth as named. I want to be plain Annabeth, love Percy forever, and be friends with all you people. Leo…thank you for helping us. And Calypso…thank you for being a good friend."

"Annabeth," Calypso says, hugging Annabeth tightly. "You shouldn't be having this pain."

"I'm already used to this," Annabeth said, wiping away a few tears. "I never had a full heart from the start."

Calypso pulled away, and then she cried away. Leo went to comfort her, and I came to Annabeth. I opened my arms, and she ran towards them.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I…"

"I…" I said. "I what?"

"I…" she whispered. "These are REAL words, okay?"

"Alright," I said, hugging her tightly.

"I…" she began. "I love you. You always make me happy."

And those words melted inside. She loves me. I know we had said 'I love you' so much, but…these were real. I wiped away a few tears, and she smiled at me.

"We got to go," she said, wiping a few more tears. "It's getting dark."

And she pulled away. She trudged away, and Calypso and Leo were out in front. They were leading the way. I was just still as a statue, staring at Annabeth. She was keep walking, until she turned around. "Coming?"

I ran, and kissed her. "I love you Annabeth Chase."

And we kissed slowly, and I felt like I was the happiest man alive. I don't know what would happen to me if I hadn't met Annabeth.

I love you Annabeth!

**Annabeth POV:**

"Stop," I whispered to everybody. "And shut up."

We were silent. Then I whispered, "Sorry…that was rude."

Percy kissed my forehead. "It's okay. What's wrong?"

"I hear guard voices," I whispered back. "Percy…I can hear General Colin's voice. It's getting close. Guys…run!"

And by that, herds of guards were running towards us. Again, we split. Leo and Calypso went left, while went right. Then, I knew where the real place I should be landing.

The ruins.

I ran faster, though my back was aching in all sort of ways. I heard horses being hauled, and suddenly stopping. I don't know why, but I saw Percy's hand pull me farther. I hope he's leading me to the ruins. I run faster, finding myself being led to the ruins.

"Percy…faster," I said.

"Faster," he said. He ran faster, and I felt like the wind was pulling me closer. Suddenly, a huge blast happened, and a bomb bursted. I fell down, blood stained everywhere. We weren't that close, but the explosion was so overwhelming. I screeched in pain, and Percy still held my hand.

"Let me go," I said, tears falling down. "Let me fall down. Don't reach for me again. I knew I was destined to die." Tears fell down. Because I was stuck in a ditch.

"No," Percy said, tears rushing down his cute cheeks. "I'm not going to let you go."

"LET ME GO!" I said, screeching in pain. My heart was racing faster than ever. "They'll let me out of here. Believe me."

"No," Percy said, wiping away his snot. "I am never going to leave you. I'm not going to let you go, exactly about what I did when I sent to jail. I am never going to let you go."

"Please," I whispered. Why is he such an idiotic fool?

"Annabeth, yes!" he screeched. I saw blood stained in his shirt. Perhaps, did he get injured. He scooped me up. I was free. And we ran, falling down, but grasping ourselves to get up. We went to the ruins, and weirdly I saw everybody there.

"ANNABETH!" I heard Molly's teary voice. Before she went, her parents pulled her back. Then, I saw guards holding up torches. Dad must've done this. I can't let him go. No…why is he torturing the people?

"PERCY!" I heard Mrs. Jackson's desperate voice. I put my head down, full of shame. I was not only humiliated by all the people, but Mrs. Jackson probably would be hating me. I put her son in danger…I lost Mrs. Jackson's trust. Now, my imagination faded.

I want to marry Percy Jackson.

But is that a dream? Is our love going to be a fairytale? And…later in the future, will our ranks be in the way? Tears fell down, and soon I saw Dad.

"Make way!" guards screeched, pushing all the peasants.

"STOP!" I screeched. But they kept pushing them farther. I tried to push a guard away, but he pushed me back. I fell back down the floor. Then, I heard Percy's voice.

"LET ME GO! STOP! LET ME GO!" I heard Percy's pained voice. "ANNABETH! ANNABETH!"

"PERCY!" I screeched, my heart beating faster. But another set of guards got me. "Let me go!"

"Aw, Annabeth," I heard Dad come towards me. My head was low, and I could see trails of blood on my trail and Percy's. Dad was smirking. But I would never back down. I am Annabeth Chase.

With his thumb, he put up my chin so my eyes would look directly towards his eyes.

"Guards, tie her hands with a rope!" Dad ordered. They quickly got a rope out and tied my wrists together. Tears threatened to fall, but I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"What is your reason for you to make this?" Dad screamed. Everybody was silent, and I turned around, seeing Percy, There was cloth around his mouth.

"Is it because of 'PERCY'?" he said mocklingly. He tried to follow my voice, but it really was offending. So horrible.

"Yes," I said. "And no. I wanted to make this for Percy, but also for everybody. They want a new life! You are treating everybody as-,"

"AS WHAT?" his fierce eyes stared directly at mine.

"You're treating everybody as a bird in a cage," I said with fierce eyes staring directly at him. My shirt was bloody, and my leg was full of scars and bruises. Sweat beaded down, and he stared as fiercely as I was staring at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, starting to feel offended. "I don't rule like that!"

"You may not understand this feeling of being trapped in a cage with no voice," I said. "But I am different. I am a bird with a voice. Even if that bird's tongue is chopped off, I, the bird that will always sing a tune, will sing a tune. And that is a voice. I will represent and motivate everybody else…just about everybody else to have a voice. This is a new kingdom, and I will beat you. I will start war, and no matter what, I will never back down. Kill me. Kill me your majesty! I won't ever…ever…back down."

Everybody was silent.

"You will be hanged instantly!" Dad ordered the guards to make me stand.

"WAIT!" I heard Calypso's voice scream. I turned around, and all eyes were turned to Calypso.

"Don't," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Your majesty…you don't know who she is…"

"Traitor Calypso," Dad said, staring directly at her eyes. "Then what is she?"

Calypso was crying badly. "She is nothing. Shut up."

"NO!" I heard a new voice. "And don't you dare say that!"

I saw the comforting eyes of Mrs. Jones.

"Now who are you?" Dad asked mockingly.

"STOP! THIS INSTANT! DO YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS?" Mrs. Jones screamed. Tears were forming on her eyes.

"I'm going to kill her anyways. I don't care who she is. She's a traitor," Dad screamed.

"BUT YOU CAN'T!" Mrs. Jones says. "Because if you do…you'll regret it."

"Stop wasting my time whoever you are!" Dad screeched at Mrs. Jones.

"SHE'S! SHE…" Mrs. Jones screeched. No…she won't let out my secret, right? I shook my head. She looked at me, but soon ignored it. "SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE IS THE LOST PRINCESS! ANNABETH CHASE…THE LOST PRINCESS!"

And all eyes are on me. Then I hear Leslie's voice shout, "All hail the lost princess, Annabeth Chase!"

**Like this chapter? Please review…I know a lot of you were waiting for the day that her secret, no King Fredrick would realize Annabeth was his biological daughter. I know it is kind of sad, and that…yeah. But please, do not give up on this secret. There is much more. I know it is leading to its end, but there is still more. Please take the time to read the next chapter, and this chapter is dedicated to my viewers and reviewers. You're the best! I have to say, I am quite sad that this story is nearing its end, but writing this is so great…thank you. Hope you liked this chapter…**


	51. Chapter 51

**Wow…did you guys enjoy chapter 50? I used quite so effort to make it nicely written, and for you to be suitable with the ending. Now, here is chapter 51, the chapter everybody was waiting for (I don't know about everybody, but I was desperate!). Please take the time to enjoy chapter 51!**

**King Fredrick POV:**

What? How could it be so? Annabeth is not the lost princess. No one is understanding my problem. They think that my little girl is alive, but she is not. She is dead. She died, or she was…

She's gone.

They don't need to give me false hope anymore. I've already accepted the fact that Annabeth…

Wait, what?

This is getting confusing. Annabeth is the same name of Annabeth. And uh…she gave me a pull, and she rebelled, and…

Everything makes sense. All I need is proof.

**Annabeth POV:**

"Mrs. Jones," I said weakly. "Why did you tell?"

"Because," Mrs. Jones says, confronting me, wiping my tears away. "You don't deserve to receive more pain by your father. You've received too much pain!"

"I could handle it. I can. I-,"

"Think whatever you think your majesty! I don't care. But I know that many others will believe…right?" she said to Dad. Everybody nodded, and started to bow down. I felt, for the first time, respected. But I didn't want that respect. I wanted real love, communities, just about everything that consider myself normal. I didn't want to change. All I want in my life is to live with Percy, and lead a happy life. I don't want to cry anymore. Now, I don't think tears will ever fall because of crying too much. I want to breakfree.

I want to be a bird who sings a tune freely.

"Annabeth…all I need is proof!" I heard Dad scream. Leslie came towards me, and pulled me fiercely.

"See this scar?" Leslie said. Now…what scar? "This scar is what Annabeth got since she was born. Your majesty, don't you remember me? I am Head Servant Leslie, Queen Athena's main servant. This scar…when the rebels came, Annabeth got this scar. And remember…remember what Athena said before she died? She said SCAR! She said a star scar. I knew what she meant, but you didn't. All you were was just a clueless father, hurting Annabeth in every way you could. I hate you. Kill me off! I don't care!"

Dad was silent. "Annabeth…follow me!"

And I was lead to a vacant building. "Annabeth…what is Leslie talking about?"

"I…" I was speechless. I don't know where to begin. And I don't like this secret being set out freely. I liked the times when my identity was full of secrecy.

"Annabeth…tell me now," Dad was near with tears. "I need one more confirmation. I need your words."

"I…" I said, speechlessly. I sound so stupid, only saying 'I' on every word.

"TELL ME!" Dad said, crying furiously. "Are you my daughter?"

"I am," I said. "And I hate you Dad. I hate you for scarring my life every minute, interfering on my dreams, my everything. I hate how you rule, I hate how you got over me, and I hate you generally. All you did was fill me with hatred through my past life. You think my life was easy? It wasn't. Leslie and I were hungry every single day, like the others. Until I grew a mature age to go to architecture school, get a scholarship, and get paid for my work, I was full of burden. All we did was live in the forest, supporting ourselves with whatever we got. You know how a child's supposed to have a full heart?"

"Yes," Dad was speechless, crying harder.

"Starting from where I was born, my heart was never full," I screamed. "And it's all because of your foolish actions!"

"Calm down traitor. His majesty is-,"

"General Colin, get out of here!" Dad screamed. Everybody scurried away, and it was us two only. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," I retorted. "I knew that I would never be accepted. And don't try to plant excuses on me. I know that you will agree."

"Annabeth-,"

"I…I love Percy," I said. This sounded all round of the blue, but this was relevant. "Knowing that I loved Percy, you scarred him. You planted bombs, knowing that Percy was there. You knew that Percy wouldn't give up on me, so in order to do that, you sent a guard to shoot Percy with an arrow-,"

"To slow you down!" Dad screeched.

"Are you fighting with me for trying to kill somebody?" I asked, feeling so disgusted of Dad. He was silent. "Dad…I am the lost princess. And since I realized I was, I hated it. I wish I could be like a normal kid, living a normal life."

"You said it was bad," Dad said. "You were hungry…"

"Dad…even though I am hungry every single day, and my parents are out there working hard as they can, and I am bullied every single day, I am at least happy that I have a family to share my pain. All you did was…leave me."

Dad cried. "Don't call me 'Dad'. I'm not even a Dad."

"You aren't," I said, my heart starting to soften. I don't know what, but parents can really pull kids in with them. With some reason, all my hatred melted into sorrow. "But…there is always something called a second chance."

Dad looked up at me. "Meaning?"

"I can give you a second chance. But in one condition…"

"What?" Dad said. He looked quite anxious.

"I want my kingdom. And Dad…you aren't going to be ruling my kingdom. You're going to be a normal person," I said. Dad smiled.

"You know…my little girl," he said. I hugged him before he said a word.

"Dad…I don't know, but I am supposed to be mad at you," I said, tears falling down rapidly. "I don't know why I should be hugging you."

"I don't know why I should even be facing you," Dad said. "But the words I say in magazines, newspapers, press conferences, or anything else…those words will never explain my real feelings. You were always in my heart. I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I really am."

"It's okay," I said, hugging him tighter. "But that's a deal."

"Deal," Dad said.

"Oh, there is one more thing," I said.

"What?" he asked, looking quite tired.

"When Percy proposes to me, you need to accept it as a parent."

"Excuse me?" Dad laughed. "Perhaps, are you even thinking of marriage-,"

"Percy's my life Dad," I said, smiling. "I actually am expecting a propose…"

"Annabeth!"

"DAD!" I shouted playfully. We both giggled. And with some reason, I felt a pang of love.

A pang of family love.

A pang of acceptance.

**Like this chapter? I hope you do; I did take some effort and time to make a chapter like this! I know…I hope you don't complain that Annabeth forgave King Fredrick so easily, but everybody knows in the end that both hearts will soften. I added humor into it at the end; so hope you liked it! I know there was no Percabeth spark, but I will immediately add that in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	52. Chapter 52

**This chapter 52; please enjoy! This chapter is going to be a very cute chapter; please take the time to enjoy this chapter! Sorry to say…this chapter is leading to its end. However, I am going to make other sorts of topics that I hope all of you will also love. Anyways, enjoy, and yeah…**

**Percy POV:**

I wake up, seeing Tyson and Mom's worried face.

"Percy!" Mom says, kissing my forehead. "You alright?"

"What happened?" I asked, quite confused.

"Oh dear," Mom said worriedly. "Did you lose your memory?"

"What? No," I said. "But what happened?"

"You fainted dear," Mom said, stroking my hair.

"Annabeth," I whispered. Tyson heard me.

"Mom…let's bring Annabeth," Tyson said. Now I was worried. What if Mom considers Annabeth badly?

"Of course," Mom said, smiling. "I feel so sorry for her…poor dear!"

And soon, Annabeth walked into the door. She was wearing pajamas, and her hair was all messy. Tears were balancing on her lashes, and she gave me a grateful smile.

"Mrs. Jackson, I can explain-,"

"Dear," Mom said, immediately wiping Annabeth's tears when they fell. "I still consider you superior. I know…you think I hate you. But no…that's not the case. I was quite worried about Percy, but the actions of you two showed me something…"

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"It's the act of a good husband and wife," Mom exclaimed. Annabeth looked down, and I can see her blush. And since Mom started to say that, I blushed too.

"I'll leave," Tyson says. Tyson, you're the best! "Mom…let's go."

Mom was dragged and when Tyson and my eyes met, I mouthed 'thank you'. He nodded, and finally it was just Annabeth and I.

"Gosh," she said, hugging me. "I missed you."

"Annabeth…you promise you won't suffer again, right?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm not sure about that," she said tears already falling down. "But I can promise one thing!"

"What?" I asked.

"I'll keep myself safe. At least for the time being. And I will think positively; I will not suffer. And so will you," she said, pecking my cheeks. I hug her tightly. I was on the bed, sitting down, and she was just leaning on me. I felt great finally not able to suffer the dehydration or the wounds I got in the forest.

"Wise girl, you better listen to me," I said, giving her a smile.

"What seaweed brain?" she asked me.

"You are never going to part away from me, understand?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"I love you Percy."

"I love you Annabeth."

And we were hugging each other till the nurse came to feed both of us medicine.

…

"Tyson, make me a pretty ring…quick."

"Why?" Tyson asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to ask Annabeth to be my wife. Why else would I ask?" I asked.

"Asked Mom?" Tyson asked.

"Am going to now. So just make a ring…quick!"

And Tyson strode off. Mom soon came. Annabeth was with his majesty, reading a book.

"Percy…you said there is an emergency. What's wrong?" Mom asked in a worried tone.

"I need permission though," I said. I felt exactly when I was a little kid, always asking permission.

"What?" she asked, holding my hands.

"I want to marry someone," I said. She smiled.

"Who?" she asked, grinning real big.

"Anna-,"

"Approved," Mom said. "Go propose to her!"

"I am not going to propose to her directly," I said, smiling mischievously.

"Then how?" Mom asked.

"You'll know soon. All I need is Tyson to make a ring, and I'm set."

Mom and I talked about how Dad and Mom got married, and then she went.

Today, I am going to propose to Annabeth Chase.

**Annabeth POV:**

"So you wanted to read Oliver Twist?" I asked. Percy nodded.

"We met by appointing that book. But we seriously got no time!" Percy whined.

"Okay…but before we do, I am going to make hot chocolate. You go read the newspaper. Tell me about the news," I exclaimed. It was snowing, I was wearing a scarf, and I saw Percy sipping coffee.

"You know Annabeth," Percy explained. "I want your opinion."

"What opinion?" I ask. I was boiling the water.

"You know," he said. "Just a random opinion."

"What kind of opinion?" I asked. "Perhaps…is it architecture?"

"You're full of architecture. I would love to hear your opinion about famous buildings, and which one is your favorite…but nah. This one's a little different. A little personal."

What on earth is he talking about?

"So your point is?" I asked. I was putting in the cocoa mix, and adding the boiling water into the cup. Aw…I am going to make it delicious.

"It's just an opinion," Percy explained.

"Go on," I said, grinning. I was stirring the cocoa mix. "Oh, before you try to even make me chose one option, why don't you choose whether you want peppermint or not?"

"Ah…I'll take peppermint," Percy said dreamily. I ran towards him, kissed his cheeks, and went back.

"Seriously Annabeth?" Percy said in a playful tone.

"What?" I defended.

"Come here," he said.

"No," I protested.

"Please?"

"No."

"Then, there leaves me no choice."

"Percy, don't you gahhh!" I screech. He scooped me up, and kissed me on the lips. And I smile while kissing him. I seemed as if I was married with him. I wondered when he'd propose. Now why am I thinking this way? I know he loves me…and now I am a little confused. Just propose Percy!

When we pulled away, I smiled. "Please let me down."

"Not yet," he said, and kissed me again. We continued that until finally I really stopped. "I would like to kiss you more, but the thing is, I'm worried if the hot chocolate is cold!"

I checked, and it was still warm. "Lucky us!"

And I stirred. Percy went back on the sofa, and read the newspaper. "Now," he said. "I want your opinion."

"Uh-huh…keep on going," I said. "What's your choice for me to choose?"

"Don't you think Annabeth Jackson sounds better then Annabeth Chase?" he asked. I stopped. Did he just propose. "Tell me."

This was my answer. I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes. "In my opinion," I said, giving him such a happy stare. He proposed to me! "I like Annabeth Jackson."

Percy rose up, looking like the happiest man on earth. "Really?" he exclaimed. His eyes were gleaming.

"Annabeth Chase…it's good, but I like Annabeth Jackson better."

"Would you like to have the name Annabeth Jackson? Would you want that new name for the rest of your life?"

I replied, "Yes. I want to be Annabeth Jackson for the rest of my life."

Percy smiled. But he looked so frozen. I walked over to the hot chocolate, and handed him a cup. "You look like a statue," I said. "Here."

And I took a sip. And before I knew it, the warm cup of chocolate was replaced by Percy's lips. "Would you like to be Percy Jackson's wife? You get the name," he whispered. Our eyes were millimeters apart, and he sure did smell like peppermint. Here was my real choice. Should I really say yes?

"This is my opinion," I said, smiling at him. "I love you."

"Meaning?" he whispered back.

"I love you, and I was dreaming to be your wife."

And before I knew it, we kissed again. And after that, we played chess, and soon kissed each other again.

Today was the best day of my life.

And now, I am officially Percy's girl.

**Cute chapter, huh? I hope you loved it; the next chapter is pretty much almost done. There is more, but there are only A FEW chapter's left. This makes me so sad, but in those few chapters, I hope you can enjoy it. I hope you liked this chapter; it did take me some thought to think of a cute proposal. Please review, and hope you enjoyed this chapter! I did too (as a writer!).**


	53. Chapter 53

**Did you guys like chapter 52? I had to say, I was blushing by all the nice remarks were written so far as ****Guest**** and ****abooknerdandproud **** as well as ****the Oracle of Akemi****. That was so nice of you! I feel so motivated! Anyways, please enjoy chapter 53…**

**But before I begin, I would like everybody to listen to this. Please read the AUTHOR'S NOTE. The AUTHOR'S NOTE is quite important because it does dedications as well as a new plot I am working on. If you are interested, please read. Because by the time I upload the AUTHOR'S NOTE, I will also be (maybe) uploading the first chapter of my new story. I know what it is going to be about; but I'm not telling. You got to read the AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Please enjoy; I also have to say this story is nearing its end. I am very sad as well. Anyways, please take the time to enjoy chapter 53! And I do apologize for such a long personal message. ENJOY! :D**

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth was staring at her ring. She looked like the happiest woman alive. Since she won Monopoly, that was her award. But seriously, I lost on that game so I can give her the ring. Tyson, my bro, you're the best!

Anyways, Ella came in and smacked her lips at Tyson. Love is stirring! Sorry, but anyways, Annabeth and I are going to prepare our wedding. Annabeth got most of the job done; his majesty got everything coordinated, while I just have to buy her a wedding dress.

"Percy…isn't the weather quite strange?" Annabeth asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's spring, and it was snowing," she proclaimed.

"Maybe…you know…transitions…"

"I guess so," Annabeth sighed. "But I still call it weird."

I nodded, and we both smiled at each other. "Percy…can you tell me when you actually wanted to marry me?"

I hesitated. When did I? But I just remembered, the time when Annabeth was dragged away, the moment I knew that nothing can separate us…that time. That moment. That thought.

"Well…I wanted to marry you since I realized that we could never split apart," I exclaimed.

"I wanted to marry you exactly that time too," Annabeth laughed.

"Wow, then we are so similar!" I said.

"Okay…I am going to ask a question, and you answer directly, okay? I'll do too," Annabeth said. I nodded.

"Question one…what is your favorite fast food?" she asked. I hollered out hamburger, while she hollered out French fries.

"Huh," I said.

"Okay," she said. "Question two…what's your favorite movie types?"

At the same time, I said action. She said comedy. "Okay," I said. "That can be just a difference. There won't be that many…"

And as we played that game, we argued about which book is better, which part of the forest is better, which color is better, which jewel is better, etc. We had an argument till finally Calypso stopped us. Now where did Calypso come?

"Guys…Leo and I were just here to tell you that we are engaged! And once we did so, you guys are like arguing on stupid matters! Who argues about jelly beans?"

"Hey," I objected. "Blueberry flavor is life. The color blue is pretty, and the flavor is delicious!"

"Excuse me," Annabeth defended herself. "Strawberry jelly beans taste way better. Who does not like them? I don't care about the color; the taste is the best."

"Well blueberry jelly beans got the color and flavor, so-,"

"YOU GUYS ARE PATHETIC! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Leo shouted. The room was silent for just a few seconds. "Guys…we were just going to say, we're going to get engaged, and we are going to marry when we have time. But we're working on an autoshop first, so we can't. That's all. And you guys are arguing about…."

We laughed. Annabeth and I looked so pathetic. I just realized that fighting for jelly beans was so stupid.

"Annabeth…am I seeing a ring on your left finger?" Calypso gasped. Annabeth blushed.

"Who are you going to marry?" she leaped up and down, looking quite hyper.

"You already know the answer," Annabeth blushed. "It's Percy."

Calypso and Leo made quite a big deal out of it. Anyways, we talked until finally they had to go. Annabeth and I had to buy a wedding dress, and she tried every single one.

But in every dress, she looked beautiful.

But the most beautiful dress that she wore was a plain dress. It was beautiful. The top was a tank top, it was puffy but not that puffy, and it wasn't full of sequins and blah blah blah blah blah. It was gorgeous. And when his majesty came and put a crown on her head, she looked so beautiful, his majesty bursted out of the room crying. I followed him, and he kept saying that he didn't believe that his daughter would get married. It was quite awkward, but as a future son-in-law, I had to listen. Rachel soon came, saying that she wants to get married with Luke at summer. She wants a beach marriage festival.

His majesty was a supportive father. And once his majesty had to go to a meeting, it was just Annabeth and me.

She gave me a flirtatious smile, and ran off. I felt kind of sorry for her, because she couldn't run as fast because of the high heels and dress. But she was very fast. I scooped her up, and I was even surprised when she pressed her lips on mine. We kissed like that until a servant gasped, and turned away. We pulled away, and saw a blushing servant.

"Sorry miss…just was going to see if you were done…"

"It's okay," Annabeth said. I put her down. "Is that a ring on your left finger? Annie…you never told me you were married!"

Now who was Annie? Anyways, the girl named Annie responded, "Too much couples are marrying. I am marrying at the spring!"

"Gosh, are you going to attend it soon?"

"Duh?" she said. She was blushing furiously.

Why don't you try on this dress," Annabeth said.

"No…that's too-,"

"Try it on," Annabeth said. And she scooted Annie to the dressing room. And a few minutes later, Annie looked gorgeous.

I gave them a thumbs up, and Annabeth grinned. "Anyways, that will be your wedding dress. Understood?"

"Your highness, I-,"

"I have to overexaggerate this; do not call me highness! I am Annabeth, an equal person exactly worth like you! I may be a ruler of this kingdom, but I am exactly the same. Annie…please…"

Annie smiled. "Okay. I'll try. And thank you."

She hugged her, and then Annie scooted away. "Nice deed Annabeth," I exclaimed.

"Now…Percy, the prince, what are you going to do to this princess?"

"Hmmm…" I said, smiling more then ever.

"You've caught the princess," she said playfully. "Will you be kind and let her go?"

"Nope," I said. "You know what I am going to do?"

"What?" Annabeth asked, smiling more than ever.

"I'm going to let you read me Oliver Twist. Yesterday, you didn't…"

"Of course," she said, pecking my cheeks. "I'll help you learn how to read like all the others."

I smiled at her. She smiled at me.

And after that, and after she changed, we skipped on, reading the second chapter of Oliver Twist.

**Hope you liked this chapter! :D**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey everybody! This is going to be a chapter in which the marriage is complete! Hope you guys like chapter 54! You guys are the best!**

**Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth…gosh, you look beautiful," Mrs. Jones said, fast walking towards me. We hugged each other. I was wearing my wedding dress. The palms of my hand was quite sweaty.

"Thank you," I thanked her.

"Please…don't shiver," Mrs. Jones exclaimed. "Don't worry, when I married…it was nerve racking, but you'll enjoy the ceremony at the end."

"I wish there was no marriage ceremony. I wish it was just you are a couple, and boom…the process is done," I whined.

"Don't worry darling," Mrs. Jones said. "It'll be at first, but as time flies by, it won't!"

I hugged Mrs. Jones. I felt so sorry for her because Mr. Jones was such a nice man. But he died, and now Mrs. Jones is just a widow.

"Dad," I exclaimed once Mrs. Jones went away.

"My little girl," he said, hugging me. "I…I don't deserve to be a father. Every time I look at you, the guilty feel-,"

"Dad," I said. "It's over. The past IS the past. You are my father, and no matter what, you will be. Even if I hate it, you are my father. But in this case, I love you Dad. You're the best Dad in the world. You are a person who can change. And I know that."

Dad hugged me, and we soon talked about various of things. Before he left, he exclaimed, "Tell me if Percy does something wrong. If he does, you'll soon see him apologizing and getting a bad scolding!"

"You bet," I heard a voice chime. I turned around, and there was Rachel.

"I'll excuse you two ladies," Dad joked. And he strode off.

"Annabeth…you look beautiful in that dress," she exclaimed.

"Rachel…are you okay? Like you know…Percy marrying me-,"

"I'm going to have a beach wedding with Luke," Rachel exclaimed. "I'm over Percy. Girlfriend…you look beautiful in that plain dress. Even something plain looks beautiful on you. You're making me envious!"

"Rachel," I said, giving her a hug. "You're…I'm glad we're sisters."

Rachel had tears in her eyes. "Sisters…ah yes…sisters. I'm glad my sister is getting married! Now please, don't tear up! You're make-up is going to wear off!"

"I'm not crying," I said. I seriously wasn't. "I would like to advise YOU to stop tearing up, because your makeup may wear off!"

Rachel and I laughed. It was so nice how I can feel the family relationship. It is nice to joke around, having a loving father, and just being me. It's so great how I am getting accepted.

"Anyways…here comes your flower girls!" Rachel beamed. And in came Calypso and Piper.

"Calypso! Piper! Gosh, you look beautiful in that dress!"

"Don't I have good tastes?" Rachel beamed. "I figured out that baby yellow would suit the wedding ceremony mood as well as look wonderful on them!"

"It does," I said. "And both of you look wonderful!"

"I'm totally going to make Annabeth a flower girl!" Calypso beamed. "And of course, I am going to add Piper."

"I'm getting married at summer," Piper gleamed.

"Beach marriage?" Rachel sighed dreamily.

"Nah…it's more of an indoor kind of thing. It's going to be Hawaii themed though!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hang in there," Calypso said. "You're going to put me as flower girl, right?"

"Duh?" Piper said. "Plus Annabeth."

"How about Hazel?" I asked.

"Her?" Rachel said. "Hazel is right now decorating the bouquet. I know you'll love it!"

"Artist Hazel," Piper said. "Never imagined her like that. She's more sporty."

"I know," Calypso said. "Let's give it a shot."

And once we chatted for a few minutes later, I was to be left alone. I didn't want Percy to see me. I looked to embarrassing. But at the same time, deep in my heart, I wanted him to come…

…

I was staring out in the window, feeling so tired. The wedding ceremonial should be quick. Like…I've waited 30 minutes. Nothing. I only got a report saying that the ceremony is going to happen 15 minutes later. What luck. I peered out in the window, only seeing a garden with hundreds and hundreds of flowers. Grover must have done this. I saw Juniper around the corner, with Hazel. I only saw batches of flowers, and they headed inside a warehouse. Hmm…guess they're making flowers.

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around, seeing Percy's awed face. "Sup."

"Gosh…you look…uh…cool," Percy said, looking still as a statue.

"So…what's up?" I asked. Percy closed the door.

"Just checking on you," Percy said. "If you want me to leave-,"

"Stay," I said. "I'm so bored, I'm pretty much dying!"

Percy smiled. "Can I tell you the real truth?"

"What real truth?" I asked, quite puzzled.

"Let me tell you how you look. I think you look so beautiful, you should wear that dress every day so I can admire it!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, smiling real big. He thinks I look beautiful? Sweet!

"Yeah," Percy exclaimed. "I think that way. And your hair…did someone style it for you?"

"Actually, Leslie did."

"You should tie your hair up into a bun every day," Percy said.

"Thanks for complementing me, future king," I joked around. He sat next to me, staring at my eyes.

"But there is one more thing missing from all this beautiful wedding dress thing," Percy exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. I was staring at my shoes, my dress, my hair, and my makeup. What was missing? Then, I feel something cold getting wrapped around my wrists. I look at my wrists, and see the heart shaped charm Percy gave me.

"That…that was the first jewelry I ever gave you," Percy exclaimed. "And you didn't wear it. I sneaked at your room, grabbed it, and babam! Got that…"

I pecked him in the cheeks. "Thanks."

"Also, you're missing this," Percy exclaimed.

"What is-,"

"This," he said, kissing me. I didn't know what to do. I was so shocked. GAHHH! He's kissing me! With some reason, I felt so shy…exactly when I first kissed him in the woods. The time when I kissed him, the time when I felt like I loved him so badly…

"Sorry," Percy apologized. "The real thing was to give you Queen Athena's wedding necklace, but instead, I replaced it into my lips. Really sorry."

"Hey," I said. "It's cute."

Percy smiled. "Let me put this necklace on you." And he did. It looked fascinating. It was white gold, shaping a crown.

"Thanks," I said, and then I stared at his lips. What on earth is wrong with me?

"You want to kiss me?" Percy asked puzzled. Oops, did I say that out loud.

"No," I objected, feeling super embarrassed. "I just-,"

And his face was so close to my face. Whoa…Annabeth, calm down. Should I just swoop down and kiss him? Or should I remain calm? Gosh, I should be remaining calm, but all I want to feel like is kissing him. Our eyes locked, and before I knew it, our lips were attached together.

And once we were called to start the ceremony, we did. Percy went out first, and we heard a great amount of cheers. I was a nervous wreck. Before I knew it, I saw Molly hug me.

"Annabeth, you look beautiful," she whispered.

"Thank you," I said.

"Someday, I want to grow up and marry a handsome man like you," she said. "Maybe even be a top architect…exactly like you."

"You will," I said, pecking her forehead. She blushed furiously.

"I…I…gotta…uh…go…uh…see ya!" she exclaimed. And she ran off. I smiled at her. That cutie. Anyways, the door opened, and Dad came right by my side.

"Dear…calm down," Dad whispered while we walked down the aisle.

"How could I?" I whispered back. "Cameras are videotaping this!"

"Dear, it's okay. Here you go," Dad said. And Percy was there. We did the following processes like putting the ring on, and accepting that we are together. And after we spent the whole day partying, every one went away.

Percy led me towards a dark room.

"Percy…please," I whispered. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere," he whispered back. He opened the door, and closed it. When he snapped his fingers, the room lit, and there was a heart shaped balloon saying 'I love you' as well as a trail of roses that took shape of a heart.

"Percy-,"

"Shhh," he said, whispering in my ears.

"I can't believe you made this," I said, teary eyed.

"I can't believe Calypso got the bouquet!"

"I know right?" I beamed. "Calypso was desperate. I was kind of throwing it in her direction!"

"Yeah. That's the least we could do. They risked their lives for us!"

"Duh?" I replied back. I stared at him, and he stared at me.

"Wise girl," he said.

"Seaweed Brain," I whispered.

And soon, we were kissing. We kissed, and soon he broke free.

"Do you love me? Like, forever?" he asked, smiling brightly at me.

"I love you."

And after that, we played Monopoly and read another chapter of Oliver Twist.

**This is NOT over yet! There is one more chapter, and then an EPILOGUE! Please check out the epilogue; it will be cute, as well as the AUTHOR NOTE. I could not say how much I than you guys…you're the best. REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS WHOLE STORY, AND THE EPILOGUE! PLUS THE AUTHOR NOTE OF COURSE, BUT YOU KNOW…**

**You guys are the best. I am moved to tears for all you great support. Thank you! :D**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey everybody! This is my 55****th****chapter! And…sadly, this is the last chapter ever made in this story. I know…it is quite sad for me to, but I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the epilogue and AUTHOR'S NOTE. I do hope you understand if the epilogue is not updated ASAP, for I am also working hard on the AUTHOR'S NOTE so I can quickly update that as well. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! ****L****The last chapter…but yeah…**

**Percy POV:**

The next morning, I smelled bacon.

Yum…bacon.

I went to the dining room, where I saw Tyson, Mom, his majesty, and Annabeth eating. She smiled at me.

"Want some?" she asked. She was wearing an apron; her hair tied up into a simple pony-tail.

"Uh…just wondering…can Annabeth follow me for a sec?" I ask. Mom and Tyson nod. His majesty smiles at me, but I can see he is a little suspicious. But I don't mind. Because Annabeth is my wife, so he got no right to interfere.

I led Annabeth to a hallway, and she crossed her arms. "What's up Seaweed Brain?"

But instead, I replaced a sweet kiss on her mouth. When I pulled away, she looked as if she melted. "Just a morning kiss to lighten up the start of your day," I said. She smiled. "Is that a spatula you are holding? You brought a spatula-,"

"Shut up," Annabeth said, smiling.

"Nah, I am not the kid to usually shut up. I make the other person shut up first…"

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"Like this," I said. Then, I pull her into a kiss. We never seemed to break apart. It was just Annabeth and I, being couples. I didn't want to break apart this time. She didn't either.

When finally she managed to break apart, her eyes squinted at me. "That's how you make people shut up…"

"If you don't shut up, then I'll kiss you again."

"Now, I'm mad," Annabeth said. She stormed off.

"Why?" I asked, really clueless of what's going on.

"Because," she reasoned. "If your way of shutting people up is kissing them in the lips, then what if some pretty girl comes and flirts with you, and you say shut up, and then you kiss her to make her shut up? You're such a doofus."

"Annabeth," I smiled. "Are you jealous?"

"NO WAY!" she hollered.

"Annabeth," I whined.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain."

"Anna-,"

And we kissed again. "You're never, ever going to kiss another girl, right?"

"Duh?" I said, hugging her. "Hey…we're couples. I would never cheat on you."

And we kissed on and on. We kissed until we smelled burning bacon, and Annabeth had to run. Tyson was turning off the cooker, and Mom laughed so hard. Even his majesty laughed.

"What?" Annabeth asked, looking so embarrassed. "Anyways…so sorry. I didn't mean to-,"

"We can hear you guys doing all your lovey dovey thingy mabobs, and from interfering, we didn't notice the bacon burning!" Mom said, laughing so much.

"Gosh…Annabeth…new couple thingy," his majesty joked.

"Percy…ooh, my little brother is already off to a good start!" Tyson joked as well.

"Guys…I know it is funny to tease them," Mom exclaimed. "But they're tomato red right now. Let's stop."

Thanks Mom. Even though you made fun of me, I'm fine.

Then, we all sat there, eating bacon and eggs. And after that, everybody went their own way. Except Annabeth and I; we were going to hang out for the rest of the day.

"Let's go buy some jelly beans," I said.

"We have to buy a flavor," Annabeth said. "Let's buy strawberry."

"Blueberry."

"Strawberry."

"BLUEberry."

"Uh, Percy, Strawberry."

"BLUEBERRY!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"HOW ABOUT BOTH?"

"SEEMS FINE TO ME!"

"BLUEBERRY IS BETTER!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"BLUEBERRY!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"BLUEBERRY!"

"STRAW-,"

"Leo, I think we should go. I don't know why we keep getting stuck in a time when Annabeth and Percy fight about jellybeans. Quite weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah, let's go Calypso. Besides, they won't mind if we got tickets to the jelly bean factory…"

"JELLYBEANS?" Annabeth and I said in unison.

"Just joking," Leo said. "Anyways, what's up?"

"I thought you were talking real," I whined.

"Mean joke," I murmured. Then we all burst into laughter.

"You guys are so immature," Calypso giggled.

"Maybe we are!" Annabeth laughed.

"Maybe we are," I said back. Then, after we talked a few things over, they left. We spent our day drawing comics, doodling architecture designs, and making jokes. This is so embarrassing, but we also fought (AGAIN) about jelly beans. Gosh…sometimes I think why I am fighting over this.

And later, at night, Annabeth and I were in the balcony.

"Let's finish chapter 15," Annabeth exclaimed. Yesterday, we read quite a lot.

"All right," I exclaimed. And she kept reading until finally both of our eyes closed shut. But I was conscious. I was just sleepy. I saw Annabeth who was sleeping peacefully, and I smiled. I laid her on the bed, and hopped right on it. I stroked her hair, and fell asleep.

But here's the thing I learned.

That loving Annabeth was a good thing. For making her dreams come true was a miracle. And from having Annabeth as a wife is surely a lucky man.

She's my girl.

Wise girl…you'll always make me be curious about you.

Because Wise Girl, you always dig deep into new architecture designs, to something newer.

**Annabeth POV:**

I was asleep. But I woke up instantly the moment I was carried. But my eyes wouldn't open, and I soon realized that I was laying on the bed. And then I felt Percy's breath on my neck, and I knew he was laying down. He was silent, and so was I. And then I turned around, and saw Percy's startled face.

"Sorry…didn't mean to lay down next to you…just uh…I'll go," he said. And before I said another word, he went off with a red face. I smiled. Percy.

Seaweed Brain can be so silly.

I waited for a long time, and soon sneaked out of my bedroom. I went down the stairs, and opened his bedroom.  
>He was snoring.<p>

I tip toed and laid down on the bed. Is it comfy? The real reason why I came here was to apologize for my surprise attack I gave him a moment ago. But now I was testing to see if the bed was comfy.

He's asleep. I shouldn't disturb. I tip toed towards the door, until I felt something grasp my wrists.

"GAAHHH!" I screamed, but the sound was muffled. I saw Percy's green eyes stare at me.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just seeing if your bed was comfy," I whispered back, my sound muffled still.

"Shut up Wise girl…tell me the truth."

"I was here because I wanted to apologize that I gave you a surprise attack and made you leave, and I-,"

And then, my lips were attached to his. Geesh…I don't know, but I can never get enough of the feeling of his kisses. They're warm, and they make me feel alive. When we pulled away, he carried me towards his bed, and laid me down there.

"Good night," he said. And he sat on the sofa, and snored away.

However, it took me a couple of minutes to haul sleepy Percy onto the bed.

And when I did, I snuggled in his arms, who immediately wrapped his arms around me.

…

"AAHHHH!" I screamed in horror. I was so afraid. I had a scary dream, and all those…uh…I don't even want to even talk about the dream.

"Annabeth…it's okay, it's okay," he said soothingly.

"AHHHH!" I screamed through the top of my lungs. Tears were falling down, and I crouched down. I put my hands over my ears. I was afraid.

"Annabeth-,"

"AHHH!" I kept screaming. I wanted to scream loudly enough so I can let the fear go away. But the screaming seemed to only let me feel afraid of myself.

"Annabeth! Calm down…I'm here…" Percy said, soothingly.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"You're okay," Percy said, wrapping his arms against my head. My head was leaning on his chest. I felt so afraid. I felt like…I don't know.

"You know what can make you feel better?" Percy asked, smiling.

"What?" I said, my sound muffled because my face was covered from his chest.

"I bought something," Percy exclaimed. "While you were at the bookstore."

"What did you buy?" I asked.

"Come to the closet of DOOM!" Percy said enthusiastically.

"Closet of doom? You serious?"

"Hey," Percy defended. "You're hurting Poopy's feeling."

"Excuse me? Are you naming a-,"

"Let's go to the evil lair of POOPY!" Percy laughs so hard. I laugh too.

"Poopy? Oh my gosh, you got to be serious about that!" I laugh.

"What?" Percy joked. Then I realized that Percy was staring at me flirtatiously.

"Percy, gosh, come here," I said. Percy came towards me, and I flicked his forehead.

"OW! What was that for?" Percy asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't try to flirt with me mister!" I said, laughing so hard. I laughed, but soon Percy cupped his hands with my face, and kissed me.

"Okay," he said, smiling at me once we broke apart. Come to the closet."

I followed him, and I gasped.

Inside was two pajamas; one that showed a cute bear wearing a bow, and another wearing a hat.

"Percy…" I murmured, so grateful he actually done this for me.

"I'll go get dressed in the bathroom; you go get dressed right here," he said, walking out of the closet. "Wonder how you'll look." And with that, he closed the door. I stared at the pajama. It was baby blue, and it looked so adorable. I quickly got dressed, and before I left, I saw cute little slipper that matched the pajamas.

"Percy…I darn love you!" I whispered. I want to squish his cheeks once he comes out. Or am I last? I opened the closet door, and see Percy's cuddly face. He looked quite adorable (I had to admit!). I stared at me, and he gave me a happy smile.

"Looks nice on you Wise girl," Percy exclaimed.

"Seaweed Brain…I'm surprised you even met my expectations," I joked. He came towards me, wrapping an arm around me.

"So…what's up?" he asked, making things quite awkward.

"I don't know," I whispered back.

"Uh…" Percy said, quite clueless of what to say next.

"Uh…" I whispered. "How about this? Do you think it'll be fun?"

"What'll be-," Percy exclaimed. But I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Just once," I whispered. I gave him a smile, and ran off. He caught me, and from that impact we fell down on the bed.

"Percy!" I screamed. His hand was tickling my neck.

"Are you perhaps-,"

"Not the idea. No, I am not, GAHH!" I screamed. We were laughing so hard, because I was basically tortured from the tickle. After he stopped tickling my neck, we kissed. Today was such a good day. I was happy.

And once we broke away, Percy and I cuddled.

While Percy was snoring away on his daydreams or something, I realized something very important.

Percy drools in his sleep!

Just joking, I realized that changing other people's lives, passing on a chain reaction of love and healing other people's hearts in direct or indirect ways is important. And together, Percy and I accomplished that. And that was the main moral I learned in life.

"Blueberry flavored jellybeans are better," he whispered in my ear.

"Uh…strawberry jellybeans are," I whispered back.

"BLUEBERRY!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"BLUEBERRY!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"BLUEBERRY!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"BLUEBERRY!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"BLUEBERRY!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

And after that, we laughed.

Loving Percy's like a dream.

And I don't know what, but even though we fight on useless jellybean flavors (though strawberry jellybeans are MUCH better…), I will always admire Percy.

Because he's Seaweed Brain.

"I love you Wise Girl," Percy said, back hugging me tightly though we were laying down.

"I love you Seaweed Brain," I whispered back. And before he was going to kiss me again, I kissed his lips.

**Percy POV:**

_Dad…Annabeth is off snoring away. But there is one thing I wanted to say; thank you. Thank you for making Annabeth my wife, and thank you for letting me accomplish a dream united with everybody's support. You're the best…_

**Annabeth POV:**

_Mom…Percy drools when he sleeps! Sorry, but I know Percy is just imagining I am asleep. But Mom…thank you for protecting me though you aren't present. Thank you for loving me tenderly, and guiding me towards Percy (that SEAWEED BRAIN!). And lastly, thank you for letting me accomplish all my dreams, having a family union though I had many hardships towards my life, and being a supportive Mother._

And after thinking those words in my head, Percy and I whispered at the same time, "I love you."

The balcony door was open. And we both knew that. And from that, after looking at the stars so much, I slept. At least in the record for me…

**Liked it? I know…last chapter and all. Totally apologize for no fast update! However, PLEASE DO NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY YET! I STILL HAVE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AS WELL AS THE EPILOGUE THAT YOU GUYS NEED TO READ! I HAVE A STORY PRESENTED PERFECTLY FOR YOU GUYS AT THE AUTHORS NOTE, WHICH WILL BE WORKED ON AND (MAYBE) UPDATED AT THE SAME DAY THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IS UPDATED. THANK YOU GUYS! You're the best. I dedicate this chapter to all of you guys. You guys…**

**I know this was a long chapter, and adding even more words of thankfulness can "crowd" the schedule. But I got to tell you how much I am grateful for all of your supportive reviews. This is my FIRST story ever made, and all of you…all of you took your precious time reading this. I am very thankful. I can never repay your kindness; you guys were too sweet. Thank you. I am so grateful to actually feel this way, and words can never explain how deeply I admire the way you guys even took a peek at my story.**

**Thank you. Let all your dreams come true (sorry, that was irrelevant, but maybe this can be a personal advise). And remember that I,theartnerd333, will greatly admire who you are.**

**Thank you, and please don't leave off the story yet! I have more, so yeah! :D**


	56. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Dear Readers,**

**This is the AUTHOR'S NOTE. Let me first start with my thankfulness…**

**Thank you to the following who were outstanding readers who really made my day…**

**abooknerdandproud****: Gosh, you made me leap into joy! I am so happy that you are enjoying my stories, and your support led me to dance on my chair! Thank you so much for being such a great supporter on this story. And just saying; love your stories! They're the best! Just saying, but if you are reading this, check out THE GAME I MET YOU! If you already did, great. If not, go check it out. I have to say, I have a grand obsession over that story… :D**

**the Oracle of Akemi:**** Oh my…I don't know what to say to you. I can never repay the ways you've reviewed and stayed consistent to my story. Every day I would update something, I would always see your kind reviews. They always made my day. Thank you for being such a great supporter; I can never explain my thankfulness. **

**Guest****: Okay…let me tell you something. THANK YOU! Oh my gosh, I was so happy when you called me quote in quote "natural talent" in one of your reviews. Thank you so much…do you know how much I was leaping in joy in all your reviews! I felt like…gosh, you supported all the way as well, and I felt like…happy. Thank you for making me feel that, as well as feel encouraged to write! I am glad you like my writing style!**

**iluvboooks****: Thank you for being a great supporter. Let me tell you something; when I first made my story, I never really had reviews. I did feel down. Like…super duper down. But when I discovered that I got a review from you, I jumped in joy. I was so glad that someone appreciated my story. So thank you. Thank you for being one of the first supporters in this story.**

**Totally Cray-Cray:**** OMG, can I tell you how much you were such a great supporter! When I got your reviews, I was happy. I was happy that at least someone enjoyed this story. Thank you for being such a great supporter in this story! Words can never explain how glad and happy I was when I read your reviews.**

**I would be listing far more, but listing all of them would probably take a long time. So I pretty much narrowed it down. Sorry if you weren't dedicated. I would've, but it would take a long time; did I say that again? Anyways, to all my reviewers, THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE TOP MOTIVATORS! I AM SO HAPPY I PLEASED YOU! And now, lastly, I would like to dedicate all you ****good viewers. ****You motivated me all the way! **

**Now, let me tell you a few more things. Thank you all. I have to say, writing this story was enjoyment. However, I also needed encouragement to actually let myself lead on. And the amount of views I got as well as the kind and comment reviews were quite sweet. I liked all your open minds. Thank you for being such a supporting person.**

**Now, this is something YOU BETTER READ!**

**I am moving on. I am going to make a NEW STORY. And it is going to be called, ****The Mission****. This story is about…okay, this is the summary. Here it goes:**

**Percy never knew his life would change after his parents told him that he was to inherit their career; a spy. As he enters a Spy Academy, he meets Annabeth, is the top spy in the whole academy. The school soon gets into danger, and it is up for Percy and Annabeth to save the day. However, since they are so different, they hate each other. But will things turn into the new light?**

**That is my latest story. Please read it! I uploaded Chapter One already, so yeah. Thank you guys for your support!**

**I am moved to tears. Thank you for making me complete ****The Lost Princess****! May King Percy and Queen Annabeth wish you happiness!**

**Sincerely,**

**theartnerd333**

**P.S. Renee and Andrew Jackson also wish you happiness as well! And of course, I do too!**


	57. Epilogue

**This really is it; the REAL last chapter of ****The Lost Princess****. Or shall I say, technically. Well, here is the epilogue! Please take the time to enjoy!**

7 years later…

**Percy POV:**

"Renee Jackson, get your butt over here this instant!" I shouted. Annabeth was working with Andrew to fill out paperwork for a 6 year old competition mainly based on architecture. It was funny how that little kid function. And the thing that made me laugh harder was that Mrs. Sandra was directing all of that.

"What Daddy?" Renee asked, coming towards me.

"We got to fill out your girl-scout application," I said in a baby tone.

"Dad…your baby tone isn't working," Renee said.

"That's my girl," I said. I seriously hated making that baby voice.

"Anyways, Renee, your age is…" I said. She looked at Andrew's forms. "Six!"

"No…I am not asking his age. I'm asking yours," I corrected.

"Oh. Four!" she exclaimed. Andrew and Annabeth were staring at the piece of paper, revising if anything needed to be fixed. I quickly filled out the girl-scout application. Renee wrote a letter which explained why. It was the most cutest letter I had ever seen in my life. I quickly photo-copied it, and kept the original. She didn't seem to notice.

"Honey, can you get Andrew a pencil?" Annabeth asked.

"Alright, give me just a sec," I said. I passed her the pencil, who she gave automatically to Andrew.

"Daddy, I can draw! I am entering the contest!" he exclaimed, jumping excitedly.

"You are bro," I said. We fistbumped each other, and I squished his cheeks. He can be so adorable. However, he is more like Annabeth. Okay, maybe he has blond hair and green eyes, but like…his personality is more like Annabeth. And he loves when Annabeth tells the time when she accomplished her dreams. I remembered those times.

Renee is like me. She's easygoing, a cookie muncher, and just…she's just like me. She has black hair and grey eyes. Okay, that look does not explain her personality. She is as bright as a happy unicorn. Did I just say happy unicorn?

Anyways, when Andrew and Renee were playing with each other, Annabeth pecked my cheeks in a tired manner. "The orientation took so long! And Mrs. Sandra has grown white hair!"

"I know," I said, hugging her. "Renee seems really enthusiastic about the girl-scout try outs. She's like knocking on random people's houses, asking if they want cookie. But the thing is, she's not even a girl-scout yet!"

"Adorable," Annabeth laughed. "You know what Andrew did yesterday?"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"When I checked to see what he was doing, he drew this," Annabeth said, passing me a paper. It was a beautiful building, too beautiful to resist.

"Gosh…why is he so good?"

"I don't know," Annabeth exclaimed.

And we smiled. And soon, Annabeth made tea.

**Annabeth POV:**

"Renee-,"

"When I grow up, I am going to be a doctor! Mommy…I really am," she said. I smiled at her.

"You will," I whispered. She hugged me, and ran off with her teddy bear. Andrew came next.

"Mom, you won't believe what just happened now," he exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"I drew this," he said. "I can totally win this!"

I stared at is. It was masterpiece. He sure is a prodigy at architecture!

"Andrew…this is beautiful! You definitely should be an architect-,"

"Mom…I would love to, but I'm not. I want to become this nation's king, just like Dad. I want to get trained, and once I become King, I want to make building sites with new buildings.

"Make your Mom proud," I smiled. He dashed off to see what Renee was doing.

"Percy…come here," I said. I just discovered a stain on the carpet.

"RENEE!" Percy shouted. "Grape juice-,"

"I'M SO SORRY!" Renee cried. It took moments for us to comfort her back to shape. Then, we quickly cleaned the stain. The day passed by very quickly. When we both tucked Renee and Andrew to bed, Percy and I smiled at each other.

"My Queen, what would you like to do today?"

"Hmm…" I said, smiling even bigger. "What if the queen wants a bedtime kiss?"

"Bedtime kiss," Percy exclaimed. "The King won't mind…"

And after that, we kissed. Then, we started to go to bed.

"Annabeth…I love you."

"Me too."

**The end! That is the real end; hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and go check out the author's note! :D**


End file.
